On The Road
by Queen Latifeh
Summary: Maryse, Kelly, and Eve are on summer vacation,traveling around the world. What will happen on the road? Will they find true love...? Read to find out more. Punk/AJ - Kelly/Christian - Maryse/Mike - Eve/John
1. Cairo Egypt, Day 1

**Hey guys! New story, just an idea. Lol, umm, I do NOT know where I am going with this, but maybe it'll come to me as I keep writing =P Hope you enjoy it. BTW, I decided to do a Maryse/Mike, Eve/John, Kelly/Phil story instead of another K2C2... lol. Okay, I'll let you read now.**

**Maryse's POV**

Okay, maybe it was stupid to go to a foreign country, not knowing a thing about it, or where to go. But hey, I'm just trying to have fun. It's just me and my best friends, Eve and Kelly, on this wild ride we call a vacation. We're in Cairo, Egypt. Yeah, why you ask? Because we are crazy. Kelly loves the food, Eve loves the history, and I love the men. Tall, dark, and handsome. But really, I'm actually here for the adventure. I am an indoor kind of girl, so this seemed like a great way to head out, get away from my crazy life. My crazy ex, Ted, keeps calling and now that I'm out of the country, he can't do that. Now it's time to live for myself.

Right now, we were lost. In a crazy market, and everyone pushing and shoving. Kelly, Eve, and I had to link arms to keep together. We were wearing sunglases, shorts and tanktops because it is like a hundred degrees here! I had a scarf wrapped around my head too, for respect. Kelly tried finding someone who spoke english, which wasn't working very well. Eve kept looking around, and pointing out historical land marks. I was just trying to get us a cab! I finally got one, with a driver that looked american.

"Umm, hi. Do you speak English?" I asked, as he rolled his window down to speak to me. Kelly already getting into the car and Eve taking pictures.

"Why yes, I do. My name is Phil. But you can call me Punk. Where are you headed?" Punk asked, turning his head to Kelly, who was looking through a recipe book she bought in one of the markets.

Eve told him where to go and I got into the passengers seat, and Eve took her spot next to Kelly. Kelly finally looked up and took a good look at our driver. She immediatly blushed and looked down.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence. I'm heading around there right now." Punk said, driving to the house where the girls where staying.

"I'm Maryse by the way." I introduced. "Eve's the brunnette chick and Kelly's the dirty blonde. I'm platinum."

Kelly blushed and said a quick "Hi..." before looking back down.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and took out my phone. I rolled my eyes at the text from Ted. "Get your ass back here. You better not be doing anything with another guy. If you are... You don't want to know what I would do." It said.

Eve peeked at the text and rolled her eyes. "He is pissing me off. You broke up with him, why can't he get that through his thick skull?"

"Ugh, you tell me. I hated him from the begginning." Kelly added, taking out another book.

"No you didn't! You hooked us up!" I said, turning around with the "What The Hell?" look on my face.

"Yeah, well I hated him when he started becoming a jerk." Kelly simply flipped the page and kept reading.

"Guys, calm down. We all hate him, agreed?" Eve said, trying to be the peace maker here.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Kelly said, fake gagging.

"I don't get him. He was nice at the beginning. Guys are so stupid. Can't they just tell you how they feel?" I said, looking out the window at the people to keep my tears from falling. I blinked the tears back, trying hard not to think about it.

"Umm, we're here." Punk said, pulling up infront of the house. Me and Eve quickly got out and ran to find the biggest room. But when I noticed we were short one person, I stopped and sneaked back to the car, listening in on Kelly and Punk.

"So you'll call me if you need anything, alright?" Punk said, giving Kelly his number.

"Definetly. And thank you so much for the ride and the help." Kelly said, paying him for the ride.

"Hey, how long are you guys here?"

"A couple days. We're heading to Venice, Italy next."

"Wow. So you guys are just tourists?"

"Yeah, we're having a fun Summer vacation."

"Well I'm actually travelling too. I am using this taxi job to get some pay here, and then I'm gonna go too."

"Oh really? Where to?"

"Well that's the problem. I don't know yet."

"Maybe you should come with us...?" Kelly said, a little shy and flirtily.

Punk laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Kelly! Maryse! Where the hell are you two?" Eve called, making me jump and run back to her before Kelly could see me.

"So Kelly is like, inviting a total stranger onto our trip. What the hell do we do." I asked, and before Eve could reply, Kelly came running towards us.

"Kelly! You can't just invite some STRANGER on our trip! He could be dangerous!" Eve said, making Kelly confused.

Kelly slowly came to the realization. "You goes eavesdropped! How rude. Anyway, he's a nice guy."

"You just met him. Of course he'll try to be nice." I said, and she sighed.

"Come on guys, We're here to have fun. Because he can actually drive us around, and we need a guide."

"Fine... But if he turns out to be a wild killer who kills us, I'm blaming you." Eve said, walking into the house.

"This is going to be fun..." I told Kelly, and she just smiled in victory.

**Kelly's POV**

Yes! I can't wait to call Punk! I ran into the last room left, which was the middle one and sat on the bed, taking out my phone. Eve took the big room, not realizing it had a view of a wall. Maryse had taken the smallest, but had the best view. And that left me with the middle one. Decent size, and decent view. I rolled on the bed, onto my stomach.

I called Punk and he picked up on the second dial. "Wow, calling so soon. Need a ride somewhere?"

I laughed. "No, I just couldn't wait to let you know that, yes, you can come with us."

"Sweet. So how's your house?"

"Good. I haven't gotten a good view yet."

"Go look out your window."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You'll see."

So I rolled off the comfortable bed with a groan and pulled my curtain. I gasped in surprise. Punk was waving from his little balcony and I stepped onto mine.

"You could have told me you were my neighbour." I said, smiling at him, hanging up my phone.

Punk looked playfully offended. "Did you just hang up on me?"

I giggled. "Why yes, I did."

He flipped his phone shut and looked down at the ground, trying to look sad. "Harsh."

I laughed. "Sorry Mr. Sensitive."

"Kelly! Time to come cook us one of those foods from your book!" I heard Maryse call.

"I gotta go, come back in about 2 hours?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said with a smile that made my stiomach churn. I waved and went downstairs, sighing.

"I saw that." Maryse said, setting the table.

"You saw what?" I said, trying to hide my blushing face.

"The sigh. You have to tell! Eve is just coming down, too."

I rolled my eyes as Eve came down. We all started cooking and I told them about Phil.

"Oh my gosh, go for it! But slow down, too." Eve said, and Maryse smiled, happy for her friend.

"Okay, thanks guys." I said, smiling as we sat down to eat.

**Okay, so that was a little taste of On The Road. Do you guys like it? Should I continue? BTW, Eve/John and Maryse/Mike isn't going to be happening for a while. But here's a bit of a teaser, they meet them on a different trip =P**

**So you guys know I appreciate reviews and they are always welcome! Thank you to everyone who supports my other stories and I hope you like this one just as much. =D**

**~XoXo,  
><strong>**Latifeh33**


	2. Cairo Egypt, Day 2

**Okay so I don't really care that I got only 2 reviews on the first chapter, I'm continueing this, lol. I have some ideas and I really want to write them down. So here goes...**

**Eve's POV**

Ugh, how hard is it to sleep at night in this extremely hot weather? Very. I'm sleeping in my bra and panties and am still sweating. Great. I'll need to take a shower in the morning for that. I tried rolling, and counting sheep. Nothing. I decided to get up and play some games on my computer. Some monopoly passed the time, when I finally got so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open and had to go to sleep. When I woke up, I put my hair into a messy bun and got fome sweats and a tanktop on. I walked downstairs and got myself a banana before peeling it and going back upstairs with it to the washroom. I turned the water in my bathtub on, making sure it was super cold. I finished the banana and threw the peel into the trash. I slipped into the tub, letting goosebumps run all over my body. _Ahh, this is the life_. I thought as I added some bubbles. I stayed there for a while, just relaxing. Then I started thinking about what Cody would be doing back in L.A. Probably with those boy stealing sluts, Brie and Nikki. Oh well. Who needs him? He was a jerk anyway. I sighed. I wish I could be Kelly right now. Not having to worry about stupid boys in our stupid school. She sees through everyone and just stays single, working on her classes more. Sure I do too, and get better grades, but I always make a lot of time to go clubbing at nights. She'd come most the time, but she doesn't like the nastier places Cody takes me. Maryse, now she's a work of art. Having to be in a bad realationship just like Eve, except Ted hurt her phisically, while Cody hurt me emotionally by cheating.

I shook the thought off. I'm here on this trip to have fun, not think about Cody. And I deffinitely am not going to be looking for a new relationship for a long time. I'm going to enjoy life being single. Yeah... Oh who am I kidding? I loved Cody... No... Yes... UGH! Why can't life be easy? Like all you had to do was walk on the street, and the guy of your dreams takes your hand and says, "We're mean't to be together." And just be good to you and never cheat? Cody cheated about 5 times, each with different girls, but I keep running back. He says it's because he needs sex, and I'm just not ready for that. What makes me most angry is when he calls me things like "Anti-Social Bitch" or "Pushover Slut" etc. I laughed, thinking about the time Kelly slapped him for me. But my smile quickly faded because he only got madder after that and had been worse on her. But atleast she hadn't been raped by him.

I jumped at the noise of something falling and breaking. Kind of like a vase. I quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself before walking towards Kelly's room. "What happened?" I asked, noticing another figure beside her.

"Oh, geez." Punk said, turning his head from me, as I jumped and the towel fell off me and I screamed and quickly grabbed it, trying to hide myself.

"Sorry Eve!" Kelly said, looking a little red while I ran out and back into my room.

_That. Did. Not. Just. Happen._ I kept repeating into my head. _And besides, why the hell was he in her room this early in the morning?_ I shook my head. _Let's just pretend that didn't happen._ I told myself, getting back into the bathtub.

**Kelly's POV**

Punk looked at me with a "What Just Happened?" look and I laughed.

"Okay, sorry, I know I shoould really not be laughing at what just happened, but I can't help it!" I stopped laughing and ran my hand through Punk's hair. "I can't wait to tell her why you were actually here."

Punk shook his head with a smile. "Maybe I should go..." Punk got up and waved before jumping onto his balcony from my balcony and going into his room.

I sighed and closed the curtains. I laid on my bed, thinking of everything. I haven't been in a relationship in years... Ever since Randy... He changed me, that's for sure. I fell in love, like all the other stupid girls. And just like them, I thought he would be different. But I was obviously wrong. After we dated for 2 years and I finally told him I loved him, he never returned any of my calls, or texts. He would avoid me at school, and flirt with other girls right infront of me. When I finally confronted him about it, he had simply said "You really think that I could love YOU? I used you, Kelly. You are PATHETIC." It had turned a light switch inside her off. He showed her not to trust just anyone. He may not know it, but he had. And she was thankful for it. But unlike all the other girls, she had forgiven him secretly, and now their relationship is a "I don't know you, and I never met you." kind. We act as if we don't know eachother, which is really hard because they'd won for junior prom king and queen, and their pictured where in the halls, together... hand in hand...

I mentally slapped myself. _Snap out of it Kelly, you are too good for him._ I told myself, trying to convince myself that I really was. Okay, enough is enough. Time to go downstairs for breakfeats.

"Hey guys." I said and Eve pouted in embarrassment.

"Hey... What's up?" Maryse asked, looking confused.

"Well Punk was in my room this morning, offering to take us to some ancient temples for sight-seeing. The Eve walked in with a towel and, well, she dropped it when she saw Punk and ran oout the room." I quickly explained.

Maryse tried hard not to laugh, but you could see the smile starting to form on her lips.

"Not funny..." Eve said, looking down.

"Yeah, I know I know. I'm sorry. But... Really?" Maryse said, smiling again, making me smile.

"Hey, and what about you? How'd he get into your room?" Eve said, putting the spotlight on me.

I blushed. "Well you know how in movies, the guy you like just lives in the house beside yours and has his window right infront of yours and you both have balconies close enough that you can jump from? Well he jumped onto my balcony and just asked me if we wanted to go in aboout 2 hours. So do you guys want to go?" I asked, eating some fish.

"Yeah, let's go." Maryse said.

"Eve?"

"Fine, but I'm not speaking to him." Eve said, walking upstairs while Maryse and I quitly laughed our asses off.

**Like it? Kind of short, but I don't think you'll mind =P REVIEW! Thanks =P**


	3. Cairo Egypt, Day 3

**Okay well here's chapter 3, I'll try to make it a lot more interesting, lol =P Oh and a BIG thanks to kiki254 and 'Andrea' for commenting, lol =P**

**Maryse's POV **

Oh my gosh, I can't believe that happened to Eve! That was hilarious! Well we're finishing up in the tomb and just going to go get something cold to eat. Like some ice cream. Yeah it was hard finding a place that sold ice cream in Egypt. We just down on a hill and started talking about how beautiful it was here. But some of us, *cough**cough* Eve *cough**cough* alredy wanted to go to Venice, so we're booking a flight for tomorrow morning. But for now, we were just going to enjoy this, no matter how hot it is. There was this one guy, a tourist really, we were passing that said, "Hey look, it's as hot as me!" and everyone rolled their eyes. Some guys just can't make jokes. Oh well, their fault. Right now we were walking through markets, deciding what to take back home. Then I saw it. A statue of a queen. I quickly rushed in and was about to touch when the store owner yelled, "Don't touch that!" and hit my hand.

"Sorry sir, but how much is it for the queen?" I asked, dropping my hand.

"For Nefertiti? The most ancient queen of all Egypt? Ten thousand american dollars." The store owner said, smirking.

I could have easily paid it, but decided to bargain. "Excuse me?" I said with a raised brow. "This isn't even the real deal! I will pay five thousand."

"Seven thousand." That store owner said, falling into my trick.

"Three thousand." I said, now I was the one smirking.

"Five thousand." The store owner looked a little mad and frustrated.

"One thousand, or no deal." I said, and the store owner nearly snapped his head turning to me, anger flared in his eyes.

"What? I have to make a living!" He argued, getting really mad.

"Okay, I guess if you want me to leave-" I started but he cut me off.

"Fine."

I laughed in victory and paid for the statue. It was very delicate and fragile, so I carefully wraped it with a plastic bag, then wrapped that into another bag and put it into my purse. I walked over to the girls and Punk, and told them how I got the statue from ten thousand, to one thousand, and it was my first bargain. Kelly high-fived me and Eve gave me a hug. Punk just shrugged, he'd seen dozens of bargains like that. So I rolled my eyes at him and he drove us home. When we got out the car, Kelly pulled out some money, which Punk pushed back to her.

"This was a friendly drive, not a cab drive." He winked at us, mostly to Kelly and got out the car too, to get to his house.

"Hey, wanna come in for a little?" Kelly invited, and he agreed. The girls and I started packing everything we had taken out, and Punk was helping Kelly.

"So do you guys, like, own this house?" Punk asked.

"No, it's just a rent." Eve answered.

"Well it would be cool if you guys did. I mean,then you guys could come visit anytime." Punk said, a little shy. He must have expected us to laugh and say we wouldn't come back in this house just to see Punk, but he got surprised when Kelly shrugged with a grin and said "Okay."

Eve hit her in the arm. "Uhh, why would we do that? We need all our money for our trip."

"Relax Eve, we have tons of it. And if we need to, we'll use my daddy's credit card." I said, trying to look like a daddy's girl, holding up his credit card.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Whatever Maryse." and Kelly shrieked and started jumping up and down.

"Okay, we get it." I said, but she kept jumping up and down. Punk was laughing at her, she looked like a little girl. "Okay no, seriously. If you keep doing that, it's no house for you." I warned, and she quickly stopped jumping and sat down next to Punk.

**Eve's POV**

I don't really mind buying the house, but it was still really alkward with Punk, even though he doen't seem to even notice. Oh well, the girls had already called up the owner and sent the money from our bank accounts to hers. She sent the deed to Maryse's dad, because we would be travelling so we requested it be sent there.

"Okay guys, we should get to sleep if we're going to wake up at 4." I said, already walking upstairs. I heard the groans of all three of them and rolled my eyes and went upstairs and jumped onto my bed.

I sighed. Will I ever find love? To tell you the truth, that was one of the reasons why I wanted to come here in the first place. Well there are still more places to travel. Let's just see where this vacation takes not only me, but Kelly, Maryse, and Punk.

* * *

><p>I woke up right at 4 with a yawn. I got up and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and took a apple and called everyone down. We were just getting our luggage outside when there was a honk coming from the cab in front of us. It was Punk, ready to roll. We threw everything into the trunk and quickly got into the car. Punk dashed down the road, to the airport. Getting there in record time of 10 minutes. We ran through security, trying to be on time. We hurried onto the plane and we were ready to go. We where sitting first class. Maryse and I, Kelly and Punk.<p>

Kelly and Punk were talking about random things and flirting while Maryse listened to her iPod and I read my books. I was trying to study more about Venice before we actually got there. The waiters and waitresses were nice, offering food every minute. I rolled my eyes as Maryse jammed out to songs like E.T. and Bang Bang Bang.

Kelly and Punk were taking a nap. Kelly's head rested on Punk's chest while her arms wrapped around his back. Punk wrapped his arm around her back and laid his chin on her head. Eve smiled, happy to see her bestfriend happy. Hopefully he doesn't hurt her. She's strong, yes, but she hasn't been in much relationships. Anyway, I was hoping we would get there faster, because this plane seemed to be going slower than a car.

"Awww, Ryse. Look at Kellz and Punk! They're so cute." I said, and Maryse took out her headphones.

She smiled. "Yeah, she deserves the happiness. I just hope he doesn't hurt her. I mean, don't get me wrong she's strong, but she hasn't been in too many relationships." Maryse put her headphones back in and started getting comfortable. "I know we won't be like this forever. I won't let that happen."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. You're going to just pull some cute guys and say, 'Marry us!' or just date, but still."

"Hey, _J'essaie de confiture à ma musique, alors enfermé, comprendre?_" Maryse said in her native tongue, French. I rolled my eyes, knowing very well she just said 'I'm trying to jam to my music, so shut up, understand?' She said it all the time, so I was used to it.

I decided to also take a nap before the plane would land in a couple hours. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

**Please review! They're going to Venice! lol, TTYL =)**


	4. Venice Italy, Day 1

**Thanks to all my reviewers, i love you guys! So here's chapter 4 =D Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

Once we landed in Venice, we got all of our luggage and decided to rent a boat, since no cars were aloud in Venice, just boats. We walked out, and saw the rental place about a block down. We walked over and asked the girl there how much it would cost.

"About $10,000." The girl said, with one of those 'I'm Forced To By My Boss' smiles.

"What? No way!" Punk said getting into a argument with the worker, while Maryse pulled on Me and Kelly's arms and started talking to us in private.

"Okay guys, I got a text on the plane from Ted, what do I do?" Maryse asked, needing some good girl advice.

"Block him." Kelly said simply. Maryse looked doubtful.

"Do it. He's not worth any of your time or thought." I told her reassuringly.

Maryse walked off to a corner to block him, while Kelly and I waited for Punk to finish.

"This is bullshit. We're leaving." Punk said, walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait." Came a male voice. We all turned and realized a guy in knee high shorts and a t-shirt was standing in the store the whole time. And might I add, he looked sooo cute! Plus his shirt was tight on the arms, showing off his muscles! If that's how great they are, I wonder what his abs would look like...

"... Right guys?" Punk said when I finally toned them all back in.

"What?" I asked, looking confused, while Kelly giggled behind me with Maryse.

Punk shook his head. "We would be glad to borrow your boat for free." He said slowly, turning his head to me, making sure I was listening. I blushed as the guy chuckled.

"I'm John, by the way." The guy, or, I guess, John, said, shaking Punk's hand.

"I'm Punk. That's Maryse and Kelly over there, and that's Eve." Punk introduced.

John shook Kelly and Maryse's hands, then took my and gently lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly, making my whole face turn ruby red. John smiled and then led us to his boat. He helped us all in and began driving the boat.

"EWW! A MOUSE!" Maryse yelled, and stood up, backing away, fast.

"Woah, Maryse, sit down." John warned.

"No! Nowhere near there!" Maryse backed up more, and John took a sharp turn, sending Maryse straight into the water.

"UGH! JOHN! _Qu'est-ce le genre de l'enfer conducteur êtes-vous?__!_" Maryse yelled.

"What?" John asked, looking puzzled as he turned the boat back and slowly going towards Maryse.

"She said, 'UGH! JOHN! What the hell kind of driver are you?'" I translated for him and Punk.

Kelly was nearest Maryse, and offered her hand to the floating girl.

"No! Get the mouse off the boat first!" Maryse screamed. And as John and Punk mumbled to eachother of how much of a diva she is, in a nice way, I saw Maryse whisper something to Kelly. Kelly nodded and whispered into my ear what she heard. I smiled and gave a nod.

Kelly wasn't reaching out for Maryse anymore, so John reached out. Maryse looked at it for a while, before actually taking it. But instead of letting him lift her, she yelled, "Now!" and pulled on his arm while Kelly and I pushed him into the water. John went underwater for about 5 seconds, before coming up.

"Oh, you're going to get it." John said, splashing at a laughing Maryse.

My smile quickly faded as I saw them having a great time splashing eachother, and Kelly and Punk just laughed about something they saw on shore. I felt completely alone, and out of place, so I jumped into the water and swam to the beach. I turned back and nearly broke down, seeing as no one seemed to notice I was gone. I felt tears sting my eyes and I quickly turned and walked up the street, towards our house we rented.

**Maryse's POV**

I don't know what it is about John. Maybe it's his personality. Whatever he does reminds me of Eve, and how cute they would be. I like to have fun, and I was having fun with John, but I didn't like him more than a friend. And he sure as hell doesn't like me, either. But for now, we were having a blast, splashing eachother, until Kelly asked, "Where's Eve?"

John and I both stopped splashing and we looked at the boat. Eve was gone. But where would she go? We don't know this place, AT ALL.

Punk must've read my mind, because he asked the same thing out loud.

"Well she did do a lot of reading on the plane about Venice." Kelly said, suddenly looking worried and upset.

"Oh come on, she probably went over to the beach for a hot dog or something." I said, nervously looking around.

"Let's got check." Punk helped John and I back into the boat, and John drove to the beach.

When we got there, we started searching every inch. "Eve! Eve!" We would call, but no one had seen her. So I flipped open my cell and dialed her number. After 2 rings it went to voice mail. I gasped, feeling like I got slapped in the face.

"What happened?" Kelly asked, noticing my face.

"She sent me straight to voice mail!" I yelled, so angry I could slap Eve.

"So...?" Kelly asked, looking puzzled.

"After 2 rings! It takes 6 rings before going to voice mail! She did it!" I stomped off, sitting on the sidewalk as I screamed and let my anger out. I decided to throw some rocks out into the ocean and pretend it's Eve's face.

After about 20 of my hard and far throws, Kelly pulled my arm and around the city. It was getting really dark out, but we weren't going to give up that easily, so we kept looking. Looking and looking and looking... Then finally it was 10 p.m. and we'd searched most of the city, not having time to point out fascinating things. We decided to get some sleep and looking for her in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, what do you guys think? Reviews are always awesome to get and they mean a lot =D A little shorter than the other chapters, but whatever xP<strong>


	5. Venice Italy, Day 2

**So I'm so glad with my reviews i've got =D Keep them coming please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

I laid in bed while I checked my phone. 5 missed calls from Kelly, and 10 missed calls from Maryse. Maryse had actually left a message. She had said, "Okay, what is the matter with you? Why the heck would you just leave like that? It's really pissing me off that you keep blaming me for everything. But even though _I_ think I'm innocent, what did I do wrong?" Then John voice in the back had said "Wow, Eve can be-" before Maryse had hung up. I put the pillow over my face as she screamed in to it.

I heard the door slam and quickly stopped breathing, not wanting to make a sound. I knew it was Maryse, Eve, Punk and possibly John, so I didn't want to let them know where I was. Let them worry. That is, if they even care.

I heard Maryse and Kelly talking downstairs, but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. I decided to hide under the covers and just go to bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up and decided it was safe to go downstairs without them seeing. I settled down on the couch, watching some Italian cartoons with a PB &amp; J sandwich. I kept the voice low and left the lights off. I got up and turned, only to see all four figures, hands crossed over their chests. I rolled my eyes and walked right past them all, deciding to go back to my room.<p>

"Woah, there Eve." Kelly said, as they all turned to me again, while I glared at them, especially Maryse and John. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing_ to_ talk about." I remarked, taking a step upstairs.

"Woah, hold it. You do not just leave up, not telling us where you're going, and not answering our calls, and be mad at us. You have no right. Because really, if anything,_ I_ should be mad at _you._" Maryse said, having a glaring contest with me.

"Excuse me Maryse? Not everything is about you." I said, taking a step down the stairs.

"Well obviously this one is! And I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"Exactly! You don't care what you do, you just do it. With out even knowing it."

"_Hello!_ Maybe if you told me what's up I'd try to understand! But I don't think I want to anymore."

"Whatever Maryse! I don't even care! I'm going to Australia in a couple days, so you don't have to understand."

"Woah, what?" Kelly interrupted, looking pissed. "We travel_ together,_ meaning we make plans _together._ When the hell do you just decide to go off somewhere all by yourself?"

"When I realized I work best _independent_." I said, with a big lump in my throat as I ran up to my room, banging the door shut.

After a few minutes of pure agony, I heard a light tap on my door, and ignored it. Then the tapping grew more urgent and a voice followed. "We need to talk..."

It was John. I got up from my desk chair and opened the door. I quickly threw a pillow at him and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Haha, very funny. I'm serious Eve, we really need to talk."

I sighed, opening the door slowly. "Is anyone with you?"

"No, it's just me. Punk and the girls went fishing." John slid through the door and laid on her bed. "So can you tell me what's been bothering you? Or are we going to sit here, while you just glare at me?"

"What's bothering me is how you're all so stupid." I said, sitting back into my desk chair.

"Okay, well how do I fix that so we can become friends?"

I giggled, then sighed.

"Eve, please tell me the truth. What's wrong?" John took the teddy bear on my desk and hugged it, looking like a child.

"Well... when we were on the boat, I felt... alone..."

"Woah, what?" John asked, looking super confused.

"Yeah, I mean, Kelly and Phil giggling, you and Maryse splashing... It just seemed like an all couples zone."

John face stayed blank for a seconds, before he burst into a fit of laughter. "Maryse? And _me?_"

"Well, yeah... isn't that what's been going on...?" I blushed cherry red as he kept laughing.

"No! We were having fun, yes, but as _friends._ Nothing more." John stopped laughing before looking into my eyes and taking my hand. "I like you, Eve." And with that he leaned in, and without even thinking with my jumbled mind, I leaned in too.

"WE'RE BACK!" Broke the moment, as Maryse and Kelly walked past my open door room with Punk following behind. Then quickly they walked back with their jaws hanging open.

Maryse and Kelly seemed to have forgotten about what had happened last night and this morning, because they came rushing to my side and whispered into my ears "Spill the details in private!" before walking away, Maryse ordering Phil to follow them.

John and I giggled as I closed the door, and we watched some TV.

**Kelly's POV**

Maryse walked over to her own room, talking to Kaitlyn on the phone about how crazy this trip was getting. Phil and I rolled our eyes as we went to my room.

"So Kellz, I was wondering if you wanted to go for some spaghetti today? Or pizza, or ice cream?" Punk joked.

I giggled. "Punk, really?"

"Well, we are in Italy.." He said, flopping onto my bed. "It makes perfect sense to me."

"Fine, Mr. Lazy Ass. Let's get going before Maryse decides to tag along again."

Punk laughed and followed Kelly out the door to the car. They drove to the nearest restaurant and sat down at a booth, ready to order a LONG spaghetti noodle, and a meatball. When the order came, Punk and Kelly laughed as Punk took on end, and Kelly took the other, and they sucked the noodle down, waiting to reach the middle together. Kelly blushed when it did, and they laugh, eating the meatball too.

They went home after that and decided to go to sleep. They would be heading to Paris after this. The city of love. Kelly sighed, so beautiful.

Kelly smiled at Punk and saaid her goodbyes, going upstairs to her room and slipping into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry about the crappy ending. I just got bored and thought, "Oh well. As long as it's up." Be honest and let me know if it was boring. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day just to see 1!<strong>


	6. Venice Italy, Day 3

**Here's another update! R&R! Sorry for such a long wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

5:00 a.m. I was downstairs in the kitchen, with a pot in one hand, a wooden spoon in the other. I grinned evily, knowing fully well what the girls' reaction would be. Which is exactly why I started pounding hard and loud on the pot. I started yelling random things at the top of my lungs.

I laughed as I heard a loud bang as a body hit the floor, followed by another. Kelly's door opened first, but Eve was quicker than her and reached me first.

"Maryse, I am seconds away of pulling your lungs out." Eve threatened, with blood shot eyes. Someone didn't get enough sleep.

Kelly was still rubbing the sleep off her eyes as she walked over, holding her side. "Gee, thanks Maryse, now I have this big ass bruise right before we leave for Paris. Just my luck." Kelly said through clenched teeth. She sounded so tired, as if she could fall a sleep while standing.

I smiled innocently at them. "Is it wrong for me to want to hang out with my best friends in Italy, _without any drama_, on our last day here?"

Kelly groaned. "Maryse!" She complained, seeing the time was now 5:10 a.m.

"Hey, no. Get off your lazy ass and hang out with your bestfriend. It's your own fault going to bed so late." I argued, grabbing their arms.

"Fine. Just let me call-" Eve began, before I gave her my talk to the hand gesture and shook my head at her.

"No, just us. If you bring the guys, then I'll be all alone again."

"Okay, Maryse." Kelly said, and smiled at her bestfriend. I smiled and hugged her.

"Okay, fine." Eve gave in, joining the group hug.

* * *

><p>Kelly and I laughed care-free as we all got into the boat. I leaned over and started the engine, pulling the rope off the wooden thing.<p>

"Are you sure this is safe?" Eve asked, biting her nails as she usually does when she's nervous.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's not like we're going too far." I assured, driving the boat out.

"Wow..." Kelly said, sitting back, and looking at the sky and the water. It seemed like a picture, or one of those things that only happened in movies. The sun was half-way up, making the sky a light pink colour. The light and colour reflected in the water, only the water was rippling. It was so gorgeus, it brought tears to my eyes.

I looked over at my friends. With no surprise, Kelly was getting emotional as well. What was hard to believe was Eve was even starting to tear up.

"You guys, this is just perfect." I said, smiling as I looked around.

Kelly giggled. "We're buying this house." She said in a 'We Will No Matter What' voice, as she pulled out her cell, trying to get a signal. I rolled my eyes playfully at her, sitting back and enjoying myself as she and Eve made arrangements when Kelly finally got a signal.

"Alright, you will? That's great! Thanks!" Eve said, closing Kelly's phone and handing it back to her. "All ours bitches!" She screamed and cheered.

"Let's head pack now. We should get going to the airport." Kelly said, turning the boat back on.

I took the wheel and turned us around. When we got to shore, I put the boat back in it's spot and the three of us ran inside, ready to go to Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

I giggled as Punk and I sat next to eachother at the airport. Eve and John were getting a bite to eat, to go, before we actually leave. Maryse was just skimming through a magazine, looking dead bored. My smile turned into a frown as I saw her sigh.

"Ryse, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling away from Punk to sit next to Maryse.

"Well, it's just, I'm..." Maryse looked away, then looked back. "Lonely." She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, pshh!" I said, slapping her arm. "Don't worry Ryse, you can get a guy in 2 seconds flat. By the way, notice how every city we go to, there's a guy for us?"

Maryse rolled her eyes, sighing again. "But why am I last?" She asked, closing her magazine.

"I don't know. But think of it like this, you can meet a guy in the City of Love. Isn't that sooo romantic?"

"Sure, I guess." Maryse said, rolling her eyes.

I nodded understandingly. "Just don't loose faith girl, you'll meet the right guy. But until then, we have a plane ride to catch." I said, jumping up and pulling her and Punk to the security line-up, where Eve and John stood waiting impatiently for us.

"Sorry, we were talking about something important." I said, linking arms with Maryse, while holding Punk's hand as he played with my hair.

"It's okay. But we better board, or we'll miss our flight." John warned, pulling their arms.

* * *

><p>I sat next to Maryse this time on the plane, not wanting to make her feel alone. I let Punk sit with some old dude who kept resting his head on Punk's shoulder and drooling. Everytime he did, Maryse and I couldn't help but laugh so hard. And when we'd try to stop, someone would accidently snort, and a whole new load of laughter would be unleashed. I knew I was going to owe him big time, because he kept giving me that look. Oh well, as long as I enjoy it while it lasts.<p>

"So you okay now, or what?" I asked, taking out my iPod, as Maryse did the same.

"Yeah, much better," Maryse said smiling, putting her headphones and jamming to some music. "Although it would be better when we reach Paris!" Maryse screamed, not realizing she could be heard just fine, which made me laugh harder.

"Okay then, Maryse." I said smiling, shaking my head and putting in my own headphones and jamming to my music.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoted that and will review! Let me know what you think, and I have this idea for what I will do in Paris, and I think it's super awesome, and going to be suspenseful moment! AHH! SO EXCITED! =DDDDD<strong>


	7. Paris France, Day 1

**YAY, UPDATE! =DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

First thing I did when I got off the plane? SCREAMED! You can see the Eiffel Tower from here! Well, you can see it anywhere in the city for the matter. I jumped up and down in joy as John rubbed his poor ears from the pain I just caused them.

I giggled as I saw his ears turn red, "Opps, sorry John." I said, kissing his ear.

"It's okay, just a few popped drums, but I'll be fine." John joked, winking at me. I giggled as a blush spread across my face.

"Get a room." Maryse joked, walking past us. I laughed and saw Punk shaking his head at Kelly, who was laughing her ass off. Ehh, probably about him switching seats with Maryse, and how the old man drooled all over him. Literally.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I told John, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Sure, I'll go wait with Punk and Kelly." John said.

I turned around and headed towards Maryse. "Hey, something bothering you?" I asked as I found her looking out the window, into space. After a couple second I grew impatient and snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Helloooo? Anyone there?" I asked, and she broke from her... trance? Whatever you want to call it.

"Hmm?" She asked, clearly not listening to me.

I sighed. "What's wrong Maryse? And don't say nothing, because you wouldn't be spacing out if it was nothing."

"Well, I just feel so alone now that John's here. Where is my guy? My knight in shining armour? My Prince Charming?"

I laughed as I rubbed my neck. "Well, umm, if you do meet a guy, can you think of another nick name? Because Punk is Kelly's Prince Charming while John is my Knight in Shining Armour."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "See! That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Maryse," I said, sighing. "I'm sorry. How about we all go to the Eiffel Tower? That'll cheer you up." I asked hopefully, wanting to go there no matter what. Yeah, a little selfish, but whatever. Girls always have the right to think aboout themselves for a change.

"Fine. But if you guys get all romantic, I will not speak to you ever again, and I will go back home." Maryse warned, scaring me. What kind of a trip would this be without Maryse? A lame one.

"Okay, okay. Let's go!" I screamed running out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

Eve is a crazy girl. It's only 2:00 p.m. and she's already going crazy as we walk to the Eiffel Tower. I smiled to myself, listening in on random people's conversations, because I knew I could. This was one of the few things the girls were jealous of me. The way I know a beautiful language like French. Damn right.

I heard some random things, some good, some bad, but nothing all that important. I was listening in on a little girl an her dad. She seemed like she was in trouble, and she was scared shitless. Opps, probably shouldn't say that about a kid, my bad.

but anyway, she was holding onto a teddy bear, and her dad's eyes were red, as was his face. His veins pulsed as he spoke.

"I told you no to! Why the hell would you diobey me?" He screamed at her, making her cry.

"Daddy, I-I-" She began, but was interrupted.

"You what? You're sorry? Well too bad!" He said, grabbing her arm roughly. "We're going home!"

The little girl screamed and cried as she was pulled all the way down the block. I watched with my mouth hanging open, not knowing what to do. _If_ I should do something. I was close to, if Eve hadn't pulled my arm and into the Eiffel Tower.

"Ahh! I am sooo excited!" Eve said, with a huge smile on her face as we made our way to the top.

The elevator ride was long, and all I could think about was that little girl, screaming for anyone, _anyone,_ to save her from her dad. I was brought back when we heard the little 'Ding!' indicating we were where we wanted to be. We walked out, and went over to the edge, breathing the fresh air as we looked down into the gorgeus city. it really did represent love. Oh the joy. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Ryse, we'll be right back, we need to go to the washroom, we'll be back soon." Kelly said, pulling on Eve's arm in a hurry. I looked over and nodded. I realized the boys had gone to another end, checking out the view over there.

I turned around, enjoying the freedo-

"Watch out!" A woman's voice was heard.

I turned, just in time to see her running straight at me! This girl must've been suicide! I didn't know what to do, I was in complete shock. She smashed into me, sending me off the edge with her. My eyes grew in horror and panic. The fall went in slowmotion as the suicide girl looked at me in panic, as if that wasn't supposed to happen. She pressed a button, and a parachute flew out, but she couldn't catch me in time. She was slowing, and I was falling. My ear pearcing scream caught the whole city's attention. I'd been screaming from the moment I was sent off the edge. I looked up to see 4 figures, Kelly, Eve, John, and Punk were all screaming my name. Tears flew from my eyes and the drops looked like they were floating, but it was just that their fall was slower than mine. I closed my eyes, passing out half way down.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Suspenseful? I hope so ;P I was really excited to right this chapter, and wrote it in about 45 minutes. I know, pretty short, but I have to make it 2 parts, or it's not as good. Well, not really 2 parts... Ugh! You'll get what I'm talking about when the next chapter's up =DDD BTW, those of you who have waited, oh so patiently, well finally get your wishes of seeing Miz =)<strong>


	8. Paris France, Day 2

**Chapter 9! Enjoy. =) And thanks to everyone that reviewed this story, it is my most popular story yet, so I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

I woke up on the hospital bed. I was dressed in all white, my vision blurry. I could only see the lighting on the roof. I thought I was dead, until I heard sobbing and looked over to my right. There, propped by my bed was Kelly and Eve, both sobbing while Punk and John were heard screaming at doctors to help me. I felt a tear drop from my eye, but it hurt to much to move, so I let my eyes get watery. Kelly saw my eyes open, and took my hand gently, and crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong with me?" I wanted to scream at them, but I was too weak to do anything. I looked over to my left to see myself i the mirror. I had tubes down my lungs, and a bag on my mouth to help my breathing. I had cuts all over my body. I felt like I had broken every bone in my body.

"How's she doing?" The doctor said in a thick french accent, walking in.

"You tell us!" Eve snapped, glaring at the doctor.

The doctor flinched and fixed his glasses. "Well, such terrible manners. But it is my job to swerve you anywho. She has a concussion and 2 broken ribs. Her spine was not damaged, thank god, but her back has some major wind burns. Her arm was twisted back, and her ankle snapped, but other than that, she's fine."

Kelly sighed. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded and walked out to meet with his other patients. I looked up at Kelly and Eve, they were crying.

"How did I get here?" I asked, crying too.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" Eve asked, with a cracking voice.

"You feel... Off the Eiffel Tower..." Kelly spoke.

"But... That's impossible!" Memories started to flood back, and I blinked down tears. "How am I not dead? I should be dead!"

"Well... There was this guy..." Kelly said slowly, looking down. There was a long silence and I lost all my patience.

"And? There was this guys, and? Then what!" I screamed, making Kelly cry.

"He broke your fall, okay! He's in a damn coma!" Kelly screamed back, and I gasped, wanting to slap myself.

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

"Oh." Kelly said, glaring at me.

"Kelly! You have to understand what Maryse is going through! Do you realize she was an inch away from death?" Eve lectured Kelly making her roll her eyes and walk out. "Forget her Maryse. She'll be back. Can you stand?"

"No... But I'll try getting into that wheelchair..." I said, slowly lifting myself up and blinking away the pain. I limped over to the wheelchair, and Eve helped me in.

"Okay, do you want to go check out how the guy is doing?" Eve asked.

"Sure... There's nothing else to do..." I responded, looking down.

Eve pushed the wheelchair to the guy's room. She knocked on the door, and a woman opened up. She had swollen red eyes, indicating she'd been crying. She was in her early 50's, that much you can tell.

"Umm, hi, may we see him? Umm, my friend just needs to see what he looks like..." Eve said, and the woman started crying again and nodded her head. Eve pushed the wheelchair into the room and we saw the guy all battered and bruised. I gasped, tears to my eyes.

"I did this." I said, the realization hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"No, this is not your fault! It was that girl who pushed you! Who the hell does that?" Eve screamed in frustraion at the girl.

I let a few tears fall from my eyes as I shook my head. "He doesn't deserve this. I should be him right now! Why is he the one in a coma, and not me? He wasn't pushed off the Eiffel Tower! he was an innocent bystander! His mother doesn't deserve to have to see him like this. This whole family shouldn't feel this pain! I should be the one in a coma! If not, dead! It's not fair! It's just not- fair!" I said, the last part between gasps as I started bawling and slamming my good hand on the handle of the wheelchair until it hurt.

The woman walked over and pointed to the guy in the coma. _"__C'est mon fils, Mike. Il est un gentil jeune homme. Il est un gentleman, et il vous sauvé par choix. Ne pleure pas petite fille, il l'a fait __pour vous protéger."_ I nodded, blinking back the tears. The woman had just told me 'That's my son, Mike. He's such a nice young man. He's a gentleman, and he saved you by choice. Do not cry young girl, he did it to protect you.'

_"__Mais il ne méritait pas cela. Je devrais être celui dans le coma, __pas lui."_ I told her 'But he didnt deserve this. I should be the one in the coma, not him.'

_"__Non, non! S'il vous plaît essayez de comprendre que c'était son __choix."_ She said before walking out. She had said 'No, no! Please try to understand that it was his choice.'

"Eve can you leave me here alone please? I need a little time with him." I said, and Eve nodded, also walking out.

I slowly got off my wheelchair and stood beside his bed, looking at the sleeping figure. "Hi, umm, Mike... I'm Maryse. I'm the one that fell on you. I didn't mean to. I fell off the Eiffel Tower, what an experience that was. I was on the bridge of death, and you saved me..." I said, stopping for a long time to just look at his face. I shook my head and kept going. "One day I'll make it up to you, I promise." I rolled my eyes at myself. "You probably don't even understand me, do you? Well I'll translate, okay?"

_"Salut Mike, Je suis Maryse. Je suis celui qui est tombé. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis tombé de la Eiffel Tower, ce qui a été un expérience. J'étais sur le pont de la mort, et vous avez enregistré moi. Un jous je vais le faire a vous, je le promets." _I leaned down and kissed his cheek, and starting to sit back down into my wheelchair.

**Kelly's POV**

I don't know what came over me in Maryse's hospital room a few minutes ago, but all I knew was we needed to get out of this place. I hate Paris, just hate it. Maybe I'm PMSing? Eww. I'll have to check. But anyway, I need to get out, and I know Maryse needs to, too. So I booked our flights for tomorrow. This is just so stupid, why does all the bad things happen to us?

We haven't even told our parents what happened yet. And none of us are planning too. That would cause everyone to worry and demand that we cut the trip short and get back home, this very second. I rolled my eyes, our parents are so predectible.

And clueless. When things go wrong, they don't notice. They only realize we're in danger when we are rushed to the hospital, which only happened once when my stomach felt like a bomb that was about to explode and kill me. We found out it was just gas, but hey, I was only 5! How was I supposed to know I only needed the washroom?

Ugh, people are staring. Why can't people just deal with their own lives and not give a damn about mine? Geez, I almost lost one of my best friends, and these people are staring at me like I'm a free circus show. I glared back at everyone, making my way to the house we were staying in. I am not buying this house. Even if it's amazing.

I walked in, taking my packed bags and putting them against the door. We hadn't had anytime to open up anything, and that's totally okay, seeing as we're leaving tomorrow anyway. Well, they don't know that, and they're going to have a cow when they find out. But Until then, I'll just get some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll keep you guys posted =) REVIEW<strong>


	9. Paris France, Day 3

**So I said in the last chapter, that is was chapter 9, no, this is =P lol Enjo this chapter =) And sorry, I'm rambling. Ugh, gosh! Sorry! I'm just soo hyper! Woot Woot, a new chapter! Okay, sorry, you can read now c(= ****- wasn't that face cute? Okay, sorry, last thing I was going to say. =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

I woke up and smiled. We're going to Australia today! I jumped out of bed, grabbing my suite case and Eve's. Maryse had stayed at the hospital, not yet able to leave. I took her suit case as well. Maryse was leaving the hospital today, so we are set to go. Everyone was at the hospital, staying there for the night.

I jumped into my car and drove over there. Once I got there, I walked out to see Punk and John waiting in the waiting room.

"Hey guys." I greeted with a smile, giving Punk a kiss and John a hug.

"Hey Kellz." Punk said.

"Why so dolled up?" John asked.

"Well we're leaving now, so I don't wanna look bad as we arrive in Australia." My smile grew even wider. Punk had a confused look on his face, while John frowned.

"Umm, Kelly, why did you go off making plans with out us even knowing?" John asked.

"Well I can't sit around her anymore. Besides, I hate Paris, we are leaving in an hour. Besides, Punk always keeps you guys' stuff in his trunk."

"Okay... I think you need to tell Eve and Maryse about this..." John said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They're at the front desk, signing Maryse out."

"Okay, thank's John." I ran to the front desk to see Maryse signing some papers. "Hey guys!" I called, making them turn. "I have some major apoligizing to do, and I'm sorry. I really am. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

Maryse smiled. "Oh course Kellz!" Maryse walked over and gave me a hug.

"Okay, so I have something to tell you guys..." I announced.

"What is it?" Eve asked, walking over.

"Well... I booked us seats to go to Australia, and we have to go, like, now!" I said, jumping up and down. I stopped jumping when I noticed the frowns on their faces. "Guys, why are you not happy?" I asked, confused.

"Well I just can't belive you didn't tell us sooner." Eve said.

"And what about Mike?" Maryse asked.

"Who?" I asked in confusion. Maryse groaned.

"The guy in a coma?" She said.

"Oh... Well he'll be better. Comeon guys, or we'll be late! I screamed in joy as I pulled their arms to my car. I basically pushed them into the backseat and honked the horn. The guys came out and threw their suitcases into the trunk of my car. "What about the car?" I asked Punk as he got into the drivers seat of my car.

"Oh, John can call the dude." Punk joked.

"Hey!" John protested, but called the owner anyway.

"Australia, here we come!" I screamed as Punk raced to the airport.

**Maryse's POV**

What is even going on? Just a second ago we were in the hospital, now we're at the airport? Okay... I have to say something.

"Guys? I don't think I want to go to Australia..." I said quietly. Punk slammed on the breaks and everyone looked over at me, screaming in unison.

"What?" They all said. Kelly sighed.

"Okay, we can go somewhere else-" Kelly started, but I cut her off.

"No, you don't understand. I want to stay here, with Mike. He's in a coma, and I need to be here when he wakes up. If he wakes up." I said the last part quietly. "Look, guys, I need to thank him properly. I promised."

"Oh Ryse!" Eve said, giving me a bear hug.

"OUCH!" I screamed, and Eve let go.

"Opps, sorry, I forgot about your broken ribs and your arm."

"It's okay." I replied, rubbing my bad arm with my good arm.

"Sooo, we're staying here?" Kelly asked, dissapointment shown on her face, as well as in her voice.

"Nooo, I stay here. You guys go, have some fun. Oh, and tell me if there's any hot guys." I winked at the girls.

John and Punk coughed at the same time and we all laughed.

"Are you sure Ryse?" Eve asked.

"Yes! Now go before you miss your flight!" I ushered them out of the car and got out myself.

"Do you want a ride to the hospital or something?" John asked.

"No, but thanks for the offer John." I smiled at him and hugged everyone good-bye. I waved as they took their stuff and ran into the airport. I sat in the drivers seat of the car, driving it to the owner person. I took my bag out of the trunk and got a cab to the hospital.

When I walked into Mike's room, I saw Mike's mother. _"Bonjour!"_ I greeted and she smiled, scooting over for me. I smiled, sitting next to her. We watched Mike's heart rate and I sighed, praying for the best. I really hope he's okay...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! So I have some ideas for the next couple chapters =P REVIEW please! Oh and thanks to DeathDaisy, I have an awesome idea =P Stay tuned for the next chapter! I am in love with writing this right now =DD<strong>


	10. Australia, Day 1

**Here is chapter 10! Review please! And thank you for giving me over 30 reviews! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

Well... Isn't this... Quiet? No one knows what to say as we sit in the plane, without Maryse. Those words hurt. Like salt on a wound. It stings. We have an hour left on the plane, and it is just so quiet. I sighed. John put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

"Uhh, I miss Maryse." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know. I do too." John replied. I smiled, looking over at Kelly and Punk.

"Kellz, please stop dancing around, you look weird." Punk said.

"So? I don't care! Wooohooo!" Kelly screamed as she kept dancing in her seat.

"Kelly, please, you're embarrassing me." Punk said.

Kelly stopped abruptly. "What? I'm_ embarrassing_ you? Oh I'm sorry, then why don't you go find another girlfriend. Maybe a _normal_ one, who won't_ embarrass_ you." Kelly said coldly.

"Kelly, that's not what I-"

"Yes it is! God Punk, why does it matter? You won't be seeing any of these people anymore!" Kelly said, tears filling her eyes.

"Kelly I-"

"No." Kelly turned around and pumped up her music to the fullest, just sitting there now. She looked outside the window, trying hard not to make eye contact. I looked over at John, who'd witnessed it also. He shrugged, mouthing 'All couples fight.' I rolled my eyes at him and closed my eyes, taking a nap.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, 5 more minutes until we land.<p>

Kelly got out of her seat, walking towards the back.

"Where're you going?" John asked as she walked past. Punk looked back at her, but Kelly's eyes were fixed on John.

"Washroom." She simply replied, still walking. She went in, closing the door behind her.

I shook my head. I got up and walked over to Punk, sitting next to him. "Don't worry, probably just her time of the month." I smiled at him. He playfully widened his eyes.

"Wow, if that's how she is now, I wonder what she'd be like if she were pregnant!" He joked and I laughed. John was heard laughing too, which made me laugh more.

"Okay, we're being sort of mean..." I said.

"All passengers, please get off the plane. We have landed." Came a voice over a intercom.

We all hopped up, taking our luggage. We slowly walked out of the plane. "Hey, wait," John said, making Punk and I turn to him. "Umm, where is Kelly?" He asked, and we all gasped.

"Kelly! Kelly!" We chanted, trying to find her.

"I can't believe we lost Kelly!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, we'll just wait by the doors. She'll have to walk out at some point." Punk said, trying to hide his panic, which was not working.

John wrapped his arms around me to make me feel better. "I hope she's okay..." I said.

**Kelly's POV**

I was still jamming to my music as I flushed the toilet. I washed my hands, then tried opening the door. Huh, stuck. I pulled harder. What the hell? I gasped. "No, no, no!" I screamed, pulling on the handle. I pulled harder and harder.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_ I thought, pulling harder and harder. I started slamming my fist at the door. "Is anyone out there? Please help! Eve! John!" I paused, "Punk!" I screamed, hoping for an answer. _No, please don't let this happen to me!_ I thought, pulling harder until my hands hurt.

"All passengers to Adelaide, please take your seats." I heard over the intercom. _Oh great. Now what?_

* * *

><p>My attention was brought to the door when it started to open. A woman stood there, with a confused face as I sprung out of the washroom, realizing I was on my way to Adelaide instead of Sydney. Oh Great.<em> Well, might as well make yourself comfortable.<em> A voice in my head said, so I found an empty seat, beside a young boy.

"Hey mate, what are you doing here?" The boy asked in a thick Australian accent.

"What do you mean?" I asked in my american accent.

"You don't seem to belong. You just don't fit in." The boy said, giving me a once over.

My eyebrows shot up and I nearly smacked the boy. "Excuse me? How old are you? 9? And I don't fit in?" I asked the boy, and he smiled.

"I'm 8." He replied.

"Smart ass." I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. I decided to make myself comfortable until we got there.

* * *

><p>When the plain landed, I got off the and searched around. I was panicking of course. I have no where to go, and I don't know anything about Australia. This is a time where Eve would come in handy. I sat down in a chair and crumpled up my map in frustration.<p>

Someone was standing beside me, I could feel it. "Can I help you?" I asked with out looking up.

"No, but maybe I could help you." A deep male voice answered, and I looked up to see a gingerish blonde with blue eyes. He was muscular and tanned, and had a Canadian accent. His warm smile indicating he just wanted to help. He sat down beside me, reading my map. "Seems as if you're lost. Need help finding your way around?" He asked, and I smiled back at him politely.

"Thanks, but I don't get help from strangers." I said, and he looked into my eyes and smiled again.

"Well then let me introduce myself. I'm Christian. Christian Cage." He said, putting his hand out formally.

I took it and smiled. "Kelly, Kelly Kelly." I laughed at his confused face. "Yeah, I get that a lot." I said, and he blushed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you or anything..." He began, looking at the ground with an embarrassed smile.

I giggled. "It's okay Christian. And yeah, umm, I could really use some help."

"Okay well I'll tell you all the basics, then if you have questions, you could ask."

"Okay. Thanks for the help." I smiled up at him, and blushed when he looked back. He smiled and at my blush. _This is going to be... Fun._ I thought, smiling_._

* * *

><p>Christian drove me around the city, showing me everything there was to see. I checked the time, 9:00 p.m.<p>

"Christian it's getting late..." I said, getting worried.

"Yeah, I know. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"No, but you can drop me off at a hotel or something."

"No way. You can stay with me." He offered. I smiled.

"Thanks Christian, that's really nice of you." I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He grinned as he parked into his driveway. I gasped, letting my mouth hang open. "Wait, you live here? Like, this is your house? As in, you own the whole thing?" I asked, jumping out of the car. He followed me, laughing at my bewilderment.

"Yes I own this place." He said with a toothy smile, opening the door.

"Whoa!" I screamed, running around exploring. I ran up the spiral staircase. I saw a room with the door wide open, so I walked in. It was neat, and smelled of Axe. I laughed and jumped onto the bed, stomach first. "Ahh, I could get used to this." I said, smiling. I closed my eyes for a moment, until coughing made me open my eyes and look at the door way to see Christian.

He walked over. "Umm, Kelly," He started, looking at the bed with a smile. "That's my bed."

I blushed ruby red and jumped off. "Oh, sorry Christian! I just thought, you know, the door was open and all..." I trailed off as he laughed.

"It's okay Kelly. You room is just down the hall, to your left." He instructed. I nodded and quickly walked out. How could I be so stupid? Of course it was his room. And what is wrong with me? Jumping into his bed like that. Wow, if the girls knew, I'd be in for it. I could just picture it now, they would act like mother's and give me 'The Talk' about not having THAT before marriage. I rolled my eyes as I slipped into my pink bed.

I wonder why it's pink? Does he have a lot of girls over? No... He doesn't seem like that sort of guy. Then again, we just met, so I wouldn't know. And besides, he's rich. Girls would throw themselves at a rich guy. I better stop thinking stupid thoughts, and get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, like it? Lol, I've got big plans for all the girls... =P Well, except Eve... Oh well I'll think of something. Leave me a review, please! BTW, next chapter is going to be back to Maryse. =) And yes, I do update everyday since it is summer. BTW, SummerSlam! is postponed. I love writing this story, and so that's what I'm working on right now. Plus I have another story coming up soon ;P Can't give away too many details. Okay, thanks for reading! =D<strong>


	11. Paris France, Day 4

**Hey guys, new chapter =) Review please. And thatnks to almost getting me to 50 reviews! Especially you, Barrbiie Gurl, hahaha! You sure do like reviewing Nikki =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

Mike's mom and I stayed over night with him. He's been looking better, which was a really good sign. Today I was alone with him. His mother had to run errands for Mike's sister, who was getting married... I think she said in a week? I can't be too sure.

"Come on Mike... You can do it." I muttered, looking at his blood pressure.

A stir on the bed made me look down at him. He'd shifted around and was on his side now! I screamed and called for the doctor. I was rushed out as doctors flooded in. I backed up, leaning against the wall. I sighed. Geez, doctors can be so rude.

I looked in from the window, as I watched the doctors take blood pressure, check breathing, and all the other doctor stuff. I backed up, leaning against the wall. I couldn't help but look into another window. I gasped.

That little girl! That girl at the Eiffel Tower! I watched as a doctor came out of the room next to her.

"Hey, what happened to this little girl?" I asked, pulling the doctor to the window.

"Oh, her? She was brought in last night. She was supposedly found in an alley, bleeding everywhere. She was raped also, looked like a gang's work." The doctor shook his head.

I gasped, letting tears flow into my eyes. If I helped, things would've been different. If I hadn't gone into the Eiffel Tower, Mike wouldn't be in a damn coma and this girl wouldn't have been raped! It's all because of me!

"Tragedy, isn't it?" The doctor said, trying to keep a conversation, and failing.

"Yes..." I replied, blinking away the tears.

"Sooo, how about this weather?"

"Doctor, don't you have a job to get back to?"

The doctor blinked them laughed. "Why yes, I do."

I made sure the doctor was out of sight before I walked into the little girl's room. I closed the door behind me, tiptoeing towards a chair. I accidentally knocked over some vials on the counter. "Damn." I muttered as I looked up to see the girl's eyes on me.

She screamed loudly. "No, no! Don't scream! I won't hurt you! _Je ne vais pas __vous blesser!_" I assured her, putting my hand over her mouth. I heard loud jingling coming closer, so I slipped under the bed. I held my breath as a doctor walked in.

"_Quoi de Trinité __mal?_" The doctor asked. 'What's wrong Trinity?' So her name is Trinity.

"_J'étais juste effrayé par ces fioles, rien de mal__._" The girl replied. 'I was just scared by those vials, nothing's wrong.'

"_Très bien. Je vais vous laisser ici, alors__._" The doctor said, leaving. 'Alright. I'll just leave you to it then.'

"_Vous__ pouvez sortir maintenant_." The little girl assured. 'You can some out now.'

"_Merci._" I muttered, letting my breath out as I got out from under the bed. "Eww, so dirty down there!" I said, dusting myself off. Trinity looked at me as if I was an alien.

"_Qu'est-ce?_" Trinity asked. 'What?'

"_Jamais__ l'esprit. Donc ce qui s'est passé ... la nuit dernière?"_ I asked. 'Never mind. So what happened... last night?'

Trinity sighed, letting tears fall from her eyes. "Oh, no, no, don't cry." I said, going over to the little girl, giving her a hug.

"_Ils m'ont violée__!_" The girl cried, gasping for air. 'They raped me!'

"_Qui Trinité? Qui?__!_" I asked. 'Who Trinity? Who?' Even though I had a good idea.

"_Mon papa__! Et ses deux autres amis!_" Trinity said through gasps, crying harder. 'My daddy! And his two other friends!'

I shook my head in anger. "_Dites à la police. Okay? Il a besoin d'aller en prison__._" I said. 'Tell the police. Okay? He needs to go to jail.'

"_Non, non! S'il vous plaît pas! Il va me tuer!" _Trinity begged. 'No, no! Please don't! He'll kill me!'

"_Trinité, il doit être mis __à la justice._" I said, hugging her tight. 'Trinity, he has to be put to justice.'

"_Non, pas maintenant. S'il vous plaît__._" Trinity begged. 'No, not now. Please.'

I sighed. "_Beaux-Trinité, vous gagnez. Je dois y aller maintenant, mais je promets d'être de retour bientôt."_ I said before walking out. 'Fine Trinity, you win. I have to go now, but I promise to be back soon.' I sighed, leaning against the wall beside Mike's room. I could have helped that girl, but I didn't. Now, I have to make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of this chapter. lol, review please! next chapter is with Eve, and how she deals with a missing Kelly. hahaha. Okay, bye guys! thanks for all the reviews! This chapter was a bit short, but it's because it's only in 1 person's Point Of View, so sorry about that.<strong>


	12. Sydney Australia, Day 1x2

**Here is chapter 12! Review please! And thank you for giving me over +50 reviews! =D And the reason why this chapter is called 'Sydney Australia, Day 1/2' is because this is the night of the first day =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

Okay, so last night we had searched everywhere, and now I am soo tired, there are no words than can explain it. "John, give me your cell." I said, and he handed it over. I began dialing Kelly's number for the hundredth time tonight. "Pick up!" I screamed in frustration.

Then I heard a groan as someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Kelly! Where are you?" I screamed into the phone.

"Adelaide." Replied a sleepy Kelly.

"Adelaide? We're in Sydney! When are you getting back?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"I think I'll stay here for a while. I met a certain someone." Kelly said flirtatiously.

Whoa, Kelly isn't the boy crazy one, it's Maryse. "Umm, Kelly, when did you turn into a miniature Maryse? Did you forget you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but I don't know what's up with us. Where is he by the way?"

"Outside, still searching for you." I said coldly.

"Well sorry, but how was I supposed to call when I got trapped on a plane, landed in a strange new place without anyone. I was trying to find my way around, and was lucky enough to meet Christian. So please, don't be mad. Anyway, just please enjoy your stay in Sydney. I'll enjoy mine in Adelaide. We'll go to Russia together, okay?" Kelly asked through the phone.

"Wow, then this week is going to be pretty dumb. I mean, traveling around the world, WITHOUT your best friends. Just fantastic." I said.

"Eve, I mean it." Kelly said.

"Okay, okay. See you in Russia." I replied, hanging up. I walked outside, finding Punk looking like a lost kid calling out for Kelly. Poor him. "Punk! Hey," I said, catching his attention as I approached him. "Hey, Kelly and I talked, she's in Adelaide."

"Adelaide? Is she on her way here?" Punk asked, wide-eyed.

"Uhh, no. But she said she'll meet us in Russia, when we plan our trip there." I assured, patting him awkwardly on the back.

Punk groaned, walking over to the rental car, waiting for John and me to hurry up.

"Wow, he's really upset." John stated the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock. Let's just go. I am beat!" I said, getting into the backseat as John sat in the passenger's seat.

The car ride was very quiet and awkward. John would cough now and then. Punk was focused on driving. I was just looking out of the window in the darkness. I sighed as we made our way to our rental house. Wow, John and Punk will have to fill in Kelly and Maryse's rooms.

"Punk, are you sure you're okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I never said I was okay, but yes. I'll just call Kelly tomorrow." Punk replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

I shook my head as he parked into the driveway. I groaned, sleepily getting out of the car, not even bringing in our suitcases, going into the house. I went straight to my room, jumping into the wonderful bed awaiting me.

"Hey, Eve, wanna go do something tomorrow?" John asked, walking into her room.

"Yeah sure, what were you thinking?" I asked sleepily. I could have literally fallen asleep if I wanted to, yes I was that tired.

"Well I was thinking we could go surfing." John suggested, sitting in a chair.

"Sure John. Anything, as long as you go to your own room, and sleep!" I said, rolling around in my pillows.

John laughed. " Okay Eve, no need to get grouchy." He joked.

"Sorry John, I'm just super tired. Everything's so... messed up. Kelly was stuck on the plane, flying to Adelaide instead. Maryse fell off the Eiffel Tower! So much stress. I feel as if something's going to happen to me, next. You know? It's just really hard." I said, suddenly losing sleep.

"Aww, Eve. Come here." John said, comforting me by walking over and putting his arms around me. "I promise I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, alright?"

"Okay... Thanks John, you're the best." I smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Shut up!" A sleepy Punk said, loud enough for us to hear. John and I laughed, my cheeks turning red.

"Well, I'm gonna go sleep now. See you in the morning, k?" John said, getting up and walking to the door, closing it slowly.

"Okay, good night Johnny." I smiled as he sighed and shook his head at me with a smile on his face.

John closed the door, leaving me in the darkness. All of a sudden it wasn't so comforting. Especially the fact that I have no idea where Kelly is in Adelaide, and the other fact that Maryse is waiting for that guy named Mike to wake up. And who knows what else is to come.

I quietly prayed for all three of us, hoping for the best. I sighed, laying down in my bed. I turned to my side, closing my eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! You guys are lucky I love you, and pulled an all-nighter just to finish typing this. Just proves how committed I am to the story, and my reviewers. So tell me what you think, and I'll see you guys tomorrow when I update again. =DD<strong>

**BTW, the reason why I didn't get this finished in time was because it was my big sis' birthday. But, yeah, It's all good because I got the next chapter up on time! =DD**


	13. Adelaide Australia, Day 2

**Chapter 13! =D This one is over 2 000 words! Woot Woot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning super duper tired. I sniffed the air, mmmm. Smells like home made pancakes! I jumped up at the smell, and changed quickly, putting my hair up into a messy pony tail. I put on some gloss, and a bit of eyeliner. But not too overboard. I sprayed myself in my new aussie perfume. After getting ready, I ran down the stairs.

"Christian, I didn't know you could cook." I called, running down the spiral steps. To my surprise, when I walked into the kitchen, it was a young girl standing there, looking hard at work. She smiled at me with a warm smile and continued her cooking. "Ohh, sorry, I thought you were Christian..."

"It's fine. Did you know you were sleeping in my room last night?" The girl asked, and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god, I didn't know, I'm so sorry, I-" I rambled, but was cut off.

"Pshh, AJ can't even stay in there for 5 seconds." Christian said, walking into the kitchen, past Kelly.

"Yeah, you're right. Too much damn pink." The girl, supposedly named AJ said. She looked over at me as she put some pancakes onto a plate. "I'm AJ Lee, by the way."

"Kelly Kelly." I replied, smiling.

"Well, Kelly, please sit next to Christian and eat some breakfast." AJ said, putting a plate full of pancakes, caked in maple syrup, in front of Christian.

"Well do you need any help?" I offered, walking over to AJ as Christian digged into his food.

"Oh, no thanks. I've been cooking since I was 7." AJ politely declined.

"Okay then..." I said, sitting next to Christian and starting to eat my food. I moaned at the taste. "Wow, AJ. These are the most amazing pancakes to ever touch my taste buds."

"Oh, thank you." AJ smiled at the compliment, sitting down herself.

Christian ate his last piece and laid back in his chair. "That was some good stuff right there."

"If you guys don't mind me asking, what is you guys' relationship?" I asked, a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked.

"Like, are you dating, siblings, friends, what?"

"Ohhhhh!" AJ started laughing. "No way! I'm his, well, maid. I cook and clean, and get paid."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't-" I started, ruby red flowing onto my cheeks.

"Kelly, it's fine. No need to worry." Christian said with a smile as AJ and I both finished our plates.

"Wow, it seems like it's going to rain." AJ said, picking up the plates and setting them in the sink, letting the water run on them.

"Hey, I'll help." I said, walking over beside AJ. "You're right, major dark clouds are out."

"I know, don't you just love it?" AJ asked, all bubbly and perky.

My eyes widened. "I didn't think you were the type of girl to say something like that, especially to something as icky as rain."

AJ looked playfully insulted. "I can be very girly when it comes to something I love as much as rain."

I laughed. "You are one of a kind AJ." AJ started to wash the dishes, and I rinsed.

"So Kelly, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. I want to talk to you more." AJ said, smiling over at me.

"Sure. Besides, it is such a 'beautiful' day out." I joked.

After a couple minutes of talking, and washing, AJ and I were done. We got ready, and started our way to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Christian asked, getting out of his fitness room.

"We're gonna go for a walk, since it's my break and all." AJ answered, pulling an umbrella out of the closet.

"Okay then. I'll be in the fitness room when you come back." Christian said, walking back to the fitness room. "Bye AJ, Bye Kell!" He called, and I blushed.

"Bye Christian!" AJ and I called back, closing the door behind us.

"So Kelly, how'd you end up here all of a sudden this morning when I came for work?" AJ asked.

"Oh, it's actually a really long story. Do you want to hear the whole thing, or just a brief information about it?"

"Whole thing."

"Okay, so, me and my 2 best friends, Eve and Maryse had this crazy idea about traveling around the world, so we tried. We went to Cairo Egypt, and I met this really nice guy named Phil there. He likes to be called Punk though. Then we went to Venice Italy, and Eve met a super sweet guy named John there. Then we went to Paris, and this is where things get very complicated. So we just land in Paris, and Eve_ can not_ wait to go to the Eiffel Tower, so she literally _drags_ Maryse and I up there. Then this crazy psycho chick, which we didn't know was suicide or not, ran right into Maryse, causing her to, get this,_ fall off_ the Eiffel Tower. But, thank god, she made it out alive. But the thing was, there was this guy named Mike, and he saved her fall. He's in a coma right now. And then when I booked flights to Sydney Australia, Maryse decided that she wants to do the right thing and stay behind and wait for Mike to wake up. I know, super sweet. Anyway, when we're about to land in Sydney, Punk and I get into a small argument. Then I go to that washroom, and yeah, I got frickin' locked in! Then I just had to wait there until someone would find me, but by the time an old woman did, the plane had already started to lift again, and I was on my way to Adelaide. When I landed, I was completely lost, and had no clue where anything was, and where I was supposed to stay the night. Then luckily, Christian offered his help. He showed me around and gave me a place to stay for the night."

"Wow. Sounds like you're been through a lot."

"Yeah, all in less than a month."

"Well I can't say I know how you feel, because I obviously don't." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the richest girl around. I work for Christian because I love cooking and cleaning, and he can't do those stuff. He pays well, even though I don't like taking his money, since we've been friends for a long time."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But to tell you the truth, I'm not rich."

"Really? Because traveling around the world sounds like a lot of money."

"Yes, but I don't live in a gigantic mansion. I don't get whatever I want, when I want it. I still work at Forever 21. Yes, I know, sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Huh, I would've never thought that."

"Yeah, I know, but if you saw my reaction to Christian's house when I first saw it, you'd be able to see."

We both laughed at the thought.

"You're really nice Kelly."

"Thanks AJ! You're also super nice."

"We should probably head back."

"Okay." I said with a smile on my face.

Then, with out warning, the clouds opened up and down came the pouring rain. AJ and I quickly ran into the nearest store around.

"Oh my gosh, maybe we should call Christian to come pick us up?" I suggested, as AJ flipped open her phone.

"Already on it." AJ said, dialing Christian's number. "Christian! Hey! Yeah, umm, Kelly and I are inside this store named The Avalanche on Main Street, can you please come pick us up? ... I know Christian, but look outside this window, it's pouring rain!... Yes we still have the umbrella, why?... But Christian, please?" AJ asked, pouting. After a while of listening, AJ smiled. "Okay, thank you so much Christian! Okay, bye!" She hung up the phone and smiled. "He's on his way."

"Okay, that's good." I said, sitting down on a nearby chair.

After a few minutes of waiting, there was a honk outside. AJ and I looked out, checking to see if it was Christian. Sure enough, it was. We quickly ran out and jumped into the car.

"Thanks Christian. Do you mind turning up the heater?" I asked in the backseat.

"Sure thing Kell." He said, turning the conditioning on full blast. AJ sighed happily next to me.

"That is amazing." AJ said, closing her eyes with her hands out to the conditioners.

"Agreed." I said, also doing the same thing.

"Okay, we're here. Everybody out." Christian said, parking into his garage.

"Thanks again Christian." I said, getting out of the car, followed by AJ.

"No prob Kell." He said, opening the door for us. We walked into the toasty room, with the fireplace lit and everything.

I jumped onto the couch beside the fireplace. "Oh, my, gosh. This is amazing. I love this place!" I cheered, reaching my hands out to the fireplace for some warmth. I was enjoying the moment very much, until a vibrate in my jeans pocket made me pull out my cell. AJ and Christian sat down in front of the fireplace too.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Kellz, it's me, Punk."

"Oh, hey. Having fun in Sydney?"

"No, I haven't been able to, when I kept thinking about what could be happening to you right now. I'm actually on my way to Adelaide right now."

"Whoa, what?"

"You heard right Kellz, I'm on my way."

"No, you don't have to, really-!" I started but was cut off as the line went dead, as in, he hung up on me.

"What's up?" Christian asked, handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"My protective boyfriend is on his way to Adelaide. When you really think about it, it's sweet."

"Then why were you saying, 'No, you don't have to-!'?" AJ asked.

"Because there's no reason for him to worry. I told him I'd see him in Russia."

"Russia?" Christian asked, totally confused.

"Long story." AJ said, patting his back.

"But really guys. I have to go see him at the airport tomorrow when he lands. Can you give me a ride, Christian?"

"Sure thing. He can stay over too."

"Really? Thanks Christian! You're the best!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist to pull me closer into the hug. It was all friendly of course, but AJ started to cough.

"I'm gonna go home now. See you guys tomorrow." AJ called, taking her jacket and keys before walking out the door.

I pulled away from Christian and smiled at him. "I'm gonna go sleep now, okay?"

"Okay. I'l just drink my hot chocolate, then I'm off to bed too."

"Goodnight Christian." I called, walking up the spiral steps. I heard him call a good night before I walked into the guest bedroom. I laid down in bed. Let's just make this moment last a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed! Review!<strong>


	14. Paris France, Day 5

**+60 reviews! Do you think I can make 100 by the 20th chapter? That would be awesome! =DD So this chapter is on really early because I have a dentist appointment in the morning, so I didn't think I'd have much time. So I hope you enjoy! ANYWAY, to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

I woke up on the chair next to Mike. I groaned, rubbing my eyes and stretching. I looked over at the blood pressure, and it was higher than yesterday. My eyes grew wide as I started to take Mike's hand. "Mike, please wake up." I begged over and over, until I finally broke down. My hair covered all my face as I looked down and let the tears pour out, still holding Mike's hand.

I felt a tug on my hand, and looked over to see Mike's eyes open, revealing a beautiful hazel eyes. (A/N: I don't know his eye colour, I just found it on a random site.)

My hand flew to my mouth as I kept crying, harder for me to breath.

"Maryse..." He mumbled, trying to get up.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, rushing to his side.

"You told me." He said with a smile.

I blushed crimson red, but luckily he didn't take notice. I helped him stand, and he took a few steps to the door. I helped him walk out, and go to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Mike Mizanin, I wanna know when I can check out." Mike said to the worker.

"Oh, well let me see here..." The worker girl said, looking through her computer files. "Oh, my, god. You're the one in the coma! You need medical attention now if you just woke up!" She quickly rushed over to him, pushing me aside and shoving Mike back to his room.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered as she pushed Mike into his room, followed by her. She slammed the door! Ohh, she's gonna get it from me. Until then though, I have to make a quick visit to Trinity.

I walked over to her door, and peered in. There was a man laying on the bed, and a doctor checking him. I gasped and ran to the front desk. Since the woman left, no one was around, so I slipped into the seat she was sitting in, and looked for Trinity.

I didn't know her last name, so I just searched Trinity. I found out she was moved to another hospital... That's not good...

* * *

><p>I sat impatiently in the waiting room. I can't just leave Mike here alone. But how will I be able to help Trinity if I don't even know where St. Paul's Hospital is? I'll need some help from Mike... But until then, I'm staying put.<p>

"Excuse me, miss?" A nurse asked, walking over to me.

"Yes?" I asked, standing up.

"Mike Mizanin is able to go now. He'll be out shortly."

"Thanks." I said, walking over to the front door. I watched as Mike made his way to me, opening the door. I smiled, walking out of the hospital. "Wow, I totally forgot what Paris was like while I was in the hospital." I said, breathing in the fresh air. Mike laughed and shook his head.

"You're here all alone?" He asked, taking notice that no one was around me, and my cell wasn't buzzing.

"Yeah... Long story." I said, as he sat down on a bench outside the hospital.

"I've got all the time in the world." Mike put his arms on the bench, putting a foot on his leg.

"Okay... long story, of briefly?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Whole thing." He said, smiling at me.

I blushed and looked away, then turned back to tell him face to face. "Okay, well me and my best friends Kelly and Eve decided to travel the world in the summer, so we went to Cairo Egypt. Kelly meets a guy we call Punk, and they start dating, yaddi yaddi yadda. Then we go to Venice Italy, where Eve meets a guy named John. They like each other, they start dating, blah blah blah, then we come here. This is where it gets interesting. We come here, and we immediately come to the Eiffel Tower. I see this girl outside the Eiffel Tower, and she's getting yelled at by her dad. She gets dragged away, and I wanted to do something, but I was pulled into the Eiffel Tower by my best friends who didn't even know what was going on. Anyway, we reach the summit of the tower, and there's this suicidal girl about my age runs into me, and I fall off. And then I pass out half way down, so I don't know the rest."

"Wow. That's crazy." Mike said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know."

"So... now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, shouldn't we go see this little girl?"

"Yes, but I don't know where St. Paul's Hospital is!"

"I do." Mike said with smile on his face, getting up and offering me his hand. I smiled and took it.

* * *

><p>We got there about 30 minutes later. We walked in, going straight for the front desk.<p>

"Hello, I'm here to see a little girl named Trinity. She's about 8 years old." I said to the working person at the front.

"And may I ask who you are?" The woman asked.

"Her sister. Maryse." I lied, but immediately as if I've said it a million times.

"Okay, just down that hall. 3rd door to the right." The woman instructed, and we followed. We walked down the hall, and turned to our right at the third door. Mike opened it, revealing Trinity on the bed, watching some hospital TV.

"Hey, Trinity." I said in french.

"Hi lady." She said, and I realized I hadn't told her my name.

"Maryse." I said, sitting next to her.

"How did you find me?"

"Computer stuff. I'm here to take you out of here."

"How? I don't have a guardian to check me out."

"I'm checking you out. I told them I'm your sister."

"Okay, but where will I go?"

I turned my head to Mike. "Umm... I don't know."

Mike looked over at me. "You don't have a place to go? You two can both stay with me." He said in English.

I smiled, translating everything for Trinity. She started to cry, and I gasped, sitting next to her on the bed with my arm around her shoulders. "Honey, It's okay..."

"I know... I'm just- so-" She said through gasps. "Thank you- so much!"

"It's alright. Just please don't cry anymore, please." I begged.

She sniffed, smiling up at me. "They're happy tears... I'm tired Maryse. I'm going to sleep..." She said, laying down on the couch.

"Okay." I walked over to Mike, pulling him out of the room. As soon as he followed me out the door and closed the door, I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you so much Mike." I said, letting the waterworks run down my face.

"It's okay Maryse, why are you crying?" Mike asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Because you're so amazing." I said, taking my hands from around his neck and wiping away my tears. He kept a good grip around me though.

"Maryse, I should thank you. I can't believe you stayed by my bed, waiting for me to wake up." He said, pushing my hair away from my face and behind my ear.

"Well you did save me from death at the Eiffel Tower." I giggled through my tears.

"Well we couldn't let a beautiful girl like you die." He said, making me blush.

"Okay, well thank you so much Mike. I owe you so much." I said, kissing his cheek gently.

We immediately pulled away as the door to Trinity's room opened up. I blushed, fixing the bottom of my dress I had on. Mike coughed, looking over at the door as Trinity walked out.

"Are you going to sleep or what?" She asked, not noticing the embrace Mike and I were just in.

"Yeah." I assured her. She turned back and climbed onto her bed again. I smiled at Mike, with a blush on my face. "Come on Mike, Let's go to sleep."

Mike jumped onto the couch, laying down and making himself comfortable. "I guess the only place you can sleep is on me, right?" Mike joked.

I laughed, slipping into the bed next to Trinity. "I think I'm more comfortable here, but thanks." I replied, closing my eyes for some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, that's that chapter =D Review!<strong>


	15. Sydney Australia, Day 2

**Chapter 15! I was thinking of doing a late-night catch-up with the girls in a three-way convo. How does that sound?**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

"Ow! Ow! John, stop it! Please!" I begged. But he kept hitting me with the pillows. "Please John, I'm tired!"

"Eve, you gotta wake up. We're going surfin' don't ya know?" He asked, getting off my bed.

"Oh yeah. Ughhh." I groaned, getting up. "I'll just go get changed. Meet you downstairs."

John walked out as I changed quickly into some skinny jeans with a white tank top. I didn't do anything to my hair, but I put on some waterproof mascara and eyeliner. I smeared some lipgloss on before running downstairs.

"Hey John, where's Punk?" I asked, giving him a peck on the lips.

"He went to Adelaide for Kelly." John replied, grabbing his keys.

"What? Really?"

"Yes. He seemed really upset." John shook his head, opening the door. "I'll be in the car, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be right out." As John left, I sighed, taking out my phone. I dialed a regular number.

"Hello?" The female voice asked.

"Maryse! Hey! I haven't spoken to you in so long!" I screamed in excitement.

"Evie! Oh my gosh! I have so much to tell you!" Maryse screamed into the phone.

"And I'd love to listen! But I have to go..."

"Where?"

"John and I are going surfing."

"Oh, I'm already missing all the fun!"

"Fun? Haha, right. Kelly and Punk are in Adelaide while John and I are in Sydney. So much fun with out your best friends."

"I know, I promise we'll be together in... I don't even know when I can get to you guys! I miss you already! But I have big news."

I heard John's car honk. "Uhh, can it wait? John's waiting..."

"No! It'll only be a second."

"Fine."

"Mike woke up."

"SHUT UP!"

"No, seriously! I'm at his place right now!"

"What? Oh my gosh Maryse! That's amazing! But I REALLY gotta go!"

"Then go! I'll talk to you soon! Byee!"

"Bye!" And with that, I closed my phone, heading outside to John's car.

"What took you forever?"

"I was talking to Maryse. Anyway, drive! I wanna surf!" I screamed, happily.

* * *

><p>John and I smiled, ready to take on the water. John ran fist, screaming "Cali bung a!" I laughed, following him. We surfed like pros, or as I liked to think. But really, he was the pro, I was the rookie. I laughed, trying to get the hang of it.<p>

"Hey, I'm gonna go catch that wave." John said, swimming out further. He aced the wave, making it look so easy.

"Alright Mr. Show-off. I'll catch the next one." I said with a smirk, swimming out further.

The started to make a wave. This one was bigger than the last. I quickly swam to it, claiming it mine. I jumped onto my board. I screamed in victory as I began to ride the wave. Then half way through, I lost my balance and tipped the board, causing me to fall. I screamed, but decided it be best not to. I took a deep breath as I started to sink. I looked around under-water. I saw my board un-clip from my surf suite as it sunk down to the bottom.

My eyes grew wide in terror. I started to panic, feeling my moments slipping. I felt the board hit my leg, causing me to sink lower. I tried swimming back up, but I couldn't. The tides were too strong. I couldn't take it anymore, shutting my eyes as I felt tears come out.

* * *

><p>I woke up later, coughing water out. I looked around to see John holding me, and a crowd watching me. "John... What happened?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.<p>

"You almost drowned Eve... But it's okay... Like I told you, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

"But, how did I get here?"

"I swam out and got you just in time. A little CPR did the trick." He smiled and I blushed.

The crowd went "Awww." And we looked at them like they were crazy. They quickly started to dispatch. I smiled up at John, kissing him.

"You saved my life!" I screamed, hugging him tight.

"Oh course I did!" He hugged me back.

As we pulled away, he looked into my eyes, making me blush. "What?"

"Eve..." He started, a smile spreading across his face. "I love you."

My eyes widened in shock, as my mouth hung loose. I started to cry, putting my hand to my mouth as I gasped. "John..." I shook my head, not knowing what to do. "John, I love you too." I said, with a smile. He grinned wider, kissing me so passionately. It was amazing. I pulled away a few seconds later.

"John, go all the way." I said with a smile, as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

His eyes grew wide as he smirked. "Eve, are you sure?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes..." I said with a nod.

He nodded, lifting me up and carrying me to his car. He drove back to the house. I was so nervous as we pulled up to the house. I smiled over at John. He opened my door, walking me up to my room. He smiled over at me, "I love you Eve."

"I love you too." I said as he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, You know what happens... But yeah anyway, review!<strong>


	16. Adelaide Australia, Day 3

**Chapter 16. Wow, that is far! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

Morning was like the other day. I woke up to smell something good cooking, and came down to see AJ cooking. Christian comes in and eats his breakfast as AJ and I join him. Then AJ and I finish after Christian and wash the dishes.

"Kelly you better be ready in 10 minutes." Christian said, pulling out his keys as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah yeah." I replied, running upstairs and getting ready. I rushed on some black short shorts and a plain long sleeved dark blue shirt. I left my hair down, with it's natural glow. I applied lip gloss and some eyeliner. I put a bit of mascara, then time ran up. I ran downstairs to Christian, already ready.

"Well you look nice." Christian complimented. I smiled at his compliment. "Hey AJ, you comin'?" Christian asked, opening his garage door.

"Sure!" She said with a smile, joining me in the backseat. I smiled as Christian started to drive. We got to the airport in about 30 minutes. I rushed out, taking out my phone to call Punk. I dialed the number, and waited 2 rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard his voice ask. I smiled and laughed.

"Hey Punk! It's Kelly. Where are you?" I asked.

"Right behind you." He said into the phone. I turned and all I saw was AJ and Christian.

"Nope, I don't see you." Then I felt arms wrap around me as I turned to see Punk. "PUNK!" I screamed, hugging him tight.

"Ahh, Kellz. It's so good to see you!" He greeted, spinning me around.

Christian coughed. We both looked over at AJ and Christian. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. Punk, this is AJ and Christian. AJ and Christian, this is Punk." I introduced as Punk and Christian shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Christian smiled at Punk.

Punk smiled back. "Goes both ways."

AJ coughed, also shaking Punk's hand. After they all met, we went back to the car. I sat in the back with AJ as Christian drove with Punk in the passenger's seat. When we pulled into the garage, Punk smiled.

"Pretty rich boy?" He asked Christian.

Christian chuckled. "I guess you could call me that."

"So are you a player with all your money or what?" Punk questioned again. My eyes grew wide as I hit him in the arm.

"No, sorry, I'm the complete opposite. The only women that have stepped foot in my house or that I've let anywhere near me, are my mom, my sisters, AJ, and Kelly."

"Oh, what a shocker." Punk muttered sarcastically. Christian seemed to not notice, but I could tell he was faking.

"Okay guys, we should get out." Christian said, locking the car. As Christian went to open the door, Punk and I went to a corner. I slapped his arm.

"Why are you being so rude?" I asked, hitting him again.

"Because he's just trying to get in your pants."

"He is not! He's a sweet guy!"

"Kelly, you don't even know him!"

"I didn't know you, either. But we're dating."

"Kelly, that's why I'm here. To protect you from guys like him, _because_ we're dating."

"Punk, I'm not 8. I can handle myself." I said, getting frustrated.

"Kelly, just try to understand where I am coming from."

"Punk! There is no need! There is nothing going on between Christian and I!"

Just as I finished saying that, I heard AJ call for us to come in. I realized we'd been standing there for about 5 minutes.

"Please Punk, just try to be nice." I said. Without another word, I walked past him and into the house, walking straight to my room.

* * *

><p>I walked straight into my room, jumping onto the bed on my stomach. I screamed into a pillow, which muffled the sound.<p>

"Hey Kell. I brought you dinner." Christian said, sitting on the edge of my bed with a plate of food in his hands.

"Thanks Christian." I said, taking the food. "Want some?" I asked, offering a piece of my chicken.

"No thanks." Christian said with a smile, sitting across from me on the bed now. "So, I know this probably isn't the best time, but what's up with Punk? Does he have something against me? Like, I don't know what I did."

"Aww, Christian, I'm sorry. He's just upset. I'm guessing it's all this stress. It's hitting everyone. Nothing personal... Or so I think. But don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. It's more just about me and him."

"Oh, Okay. I was kind of worried there." Christian said with a sigh. "I mean, I didn't want to invite someone who wants to kill me into my house."

"Uhh!" I said, letting my jaw drop.

"Just kidding!" He promised, smiling at me.

"Bye Christian." I said, kicking him out.

"Goodnight Kell." I smiled as he stood in front of me as the door shut in front of his face. I crawled back into bed._ What a great day,_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! There's that chapter! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys! Luv you! 3!<strong>


	17. Late Night Catch Up

**Chapter 17! We've come a long way! BTW, this is just a late-night catch-up with the girls. I didn't want them to drift apart or anything, so I'm gonna do this little snip-bit before we upload the next chapter with Maryse. =D This chapter is in no one's Point Of View, as you can tell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse:<strong> Heyy guys!

**Kelly:** Maryse, what are you doing calling so late?

**Maryse:** Actually it's early morning where I am.

**Eve:** Maryse. Actually, learn your timings first!

**Maryse:** Sorry, but I just wanted to catch-up on everyone's lives before I go eat breakfast then solve a problem.

**Kelly:** Okay, so what's up Eve?

**Eve:** Me? Why do I have to go first?

**Maryse: **Because we're going alphabetically.

**Kelly: **What? I didn't know that.

**Maryse: **Well we are. Go on Eve.

**Eve:** Okay, here goes. *sighs* But PROMISE not to yell or be mad!

**Kelly:** Why? What did you do?

**Eve:** Just promise.

**Maryse:** Fine. We promise. Now go.

**Eve:** Okay well today - or yesterday I should say - John and I went surfing. We were having a little competition and I got on this wave. And... I may have fell off the board...

**Maryse:** WHAT? Are you crazy?

**Kelly:** You could have gotten killed!

**Eve:** Wow if you're mad, you'll get madder near the end. But anyway, I'm sinking, and as I'm falling, the board hits my legs. So I start sinking faster. I close my eye as I faint. But I wake up and I see John holding me and this huge crowd. He saved my life guys! Then...

**Kelly:** Then...?

**Eve:** He told me he loved me.

**Maryse:** *screams into the phone* OMG! ADORABLE!

**Eve:** And then...

**Maryse:** *stops screaming* Oh no.

**Eve:** I told him I loved him back...

**Kelly:** Then what's up?

**Eve:** We, umm... We sorta...

**Maryse:** Eve, spill, now.

**Eve:** We did the deed!

***silence***

**Kelly & Maryse:** *gasp* You did WHAT?

**Eve:** The deed!

**Maryse:** No effing way. I thought it would've been Kelly first-

**Kelly:** Uhh! That's rude! I always thought it would be Maryse.

**Maryse:** But we all never expected Eve to be first!

**Eve:** I know! I am so sorry!

**Kelly:** You know this will come back to bite you in the ass, right? Well, if you didn't use protection, that is.

**Maryse:** And yeah, Eve, this is why I make you two watch 16 and Pregnant with me!

**Kelly:** But Maryse, we're 18. We've got a future.

**Maryse:** Well Eve, I hope for your sake, you don't get pregnant. Your dad will kill you!

**Eve:** You guys, just listen. It was the most amazing thing in the world. I would re-play the whole night if I could! And yes Kelly, we did use protection.

**Kelly:** Good.

**Maryse:** Not good! I can't believe this! Wow... Annddd, now I'm over it.

**Kelly:** Eve, you do realize you'll have to stay with him now. Like I mean, you two are, what do you call it, bonded! That's the word.

**Eve:** I know. Don't worry, I love him, and he loves me. I feel like we will stay together.

**Maryse:** *smirks* I really hope so. Are you done?

**Eve:** Yeah, that's all it. *sighs* Glad that's over with.

**Maryse:** *rolls her eyes* Just so you know, I just rolled my eyes.

**Eve:** Not surprised.

**Maryse:** *laughs* Whatever. Kellz, your turn.

**Kelly:** Okay, well I'll start off with on our flight to Sydney. So we were flying, and Punk and I get into a little argument. I go to the washroom, and get stuck. I then am flown to Adelaide. I am completely lost, until a guy named Christian helps me out. He even gives me a place to stay!

**Maryse:** Whoa, another dude? People, really?

**Eve:** Shhh! I wanna listen.

**Kelly:** So anyway, the next day I meet Christian's friend AJ Lee. She was super nice! Then the next day, Punk arrives. He was being super rude! Like, he called Christian a pretty rich boy. He than asked him if he's a player. Then when Christian answered 'The only women that have stepped foot in my house or that I've let anywhere near me, are my mom, my sisters, AJ, and Kelly' Punk was all 'Yeah right.' Like, UGH! Jerk face!

**Maryse:** So what's up with you three?

**Eve:** Yeah, which one do you like better?

**Kelly:** I don't know! That's the problem! Punk is my boyfriend, so I obviously like him. Christian is a nice guys, and I don't know... But I assured Punk nothing was going on between the two of us.

**Maryse:** Wow, that sucks.

**Kelly:** Yeah, you're telling me.

**Eve:** Are you done?

**Kelly:** Yupp.

**Eve:** Your turn Maryse!

**Maryse:** *groans* Fiiineee. I told Eve this before, but Mike woke up.

**Kelly:** *gasps*

**Maryse:** Yeah. And he's trying to help me help out this little girl. I've been meaning to tell you guys, but we all just don't have any time.

**Eve:** True.

**Maryse:** So anyway, now we're just helping out Trinity, which is the little girl's name.

**Kelly:** Well what's the problem with the girl?

**Maryse:** Her dad raped her... with his two friends. *says with pure hatred* Ugh, he makes me sick.

**Kelly:** *gasps*

**Maryse:** Yeah I know. Guys I have to go. I'll see ya'll in Russia! *hangs up*

**Eve:** That was pleasant.

**Kelly:** And brief.

**Eve:** I'm beginning to think she did that on purpose.

**Kelly:** Let's go sleep. Bye Evie. *hangs up*

**Eve:** Bye... *hangs up*

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, like it? =D Review! <strong>


	18. Paris France, Day 6

**Chapter 18, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

I snapped my phone shut, smiling up at Mike who was waiting to take me and Trinity out for breakfast. He held out his hand and I took it. "You look gorgeous Maryse." He complimented. I blushed and smiled at him.

"You're not looking bad yourself." I replied as he opened the passengers seat for me. Trinity was sitting in the back. "Hey Trinity, how's everything going?" I asked, turning in my seat to face her. She smiled and nodded as a 'Good.' Mike got in the driver's seat and began driving. We made it to the café in a few minutes. We sat in a booth, me and Trinity on one side, Mike on the other. We ordered a sandwich for everyone, and a coffee for me and Mike. The orders came fast, and we began to eat.

"Mike, I can't finish this." I said, holding out my sandwich.

"I'll eat it." He joked. I smiled and put the sandwich on his plate. "I was kidding Maryse."

"I wasn't." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever." He said with a smile as he shook his head. He finished my sandwich and Trinity finished hers. "You guys wanna go walk around the park? It's a beautiful day out."

"Sure." I smiled and translated to Trinity. She smiled and nodded. I guess she's a little shy around Mike.

As we got up to leave, Mike whispered in my ear. "You know I consider this a date, right?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever Mike. Let's just take that walk."

He smiled as we walked out. I took Trinity's hand as we walked over to the park.

"Isn't this so gorgeous? I love the flowers around here." Mike said with a smile.

"Yes it- Ow!" I screamed as a ball hit my arm. A woman came rushing over, yelling frantically at a 10 year old boy.

"I'm so sorry, he was throwing the ball to me and it slipped. Are you okay?" The woman asked in a thick french accent. I smiled and shook my head. Trinity gasped and tugged her hand away from me, hugging the woman.

"Umm, does she know her?" Mike asked in my ear. I shrugged. I watched as the woman looked shocked. Trinity let go, smiling. I saw the woman gasp and hug her tight. The little boy came rushing over. He too gasped and gave Trinity a hug.

"Okay, this is getting weird..." I whispered to Mike.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The woman said over and over. "You've found my daughter!"

"Found? Your _daughter?_" Mike and I said in unison.

"Yes! Her father and I are divorced. I got full custody of her and her older brother Tristen. He didn't like it, so he took her away from me, dropping off the face of the earth."

"Wow... So, umm, are you going to... Take her?" Mike asked. I just stood there stunned. I was going to help Trinity, and it just so happens that it was so easy that we just meet her mom and brother on a walk through the park. That sounds too easy... Maybe I'm just paranoid with everything going on... Oh well.

"Well not to be rude or anything, but she _is_ my daughter. And I have legal rights over her." Her mother explained. I just stood, shocked.

"Okay then... Stay in touch?" I asked. I had really grown fond of Trinity.

"Oh, yes! We can't thank you enough for finding her!"

"Okay then..." I smiled at Trinity's mother, giving her my cell number. "Call anytime! Then I'll have your number in my phone." I said.

"Okay, thank you again!" The woman said. Trinity gave me a big hug before leaving with her family.

"Well... Wasn't that just... A coincidence?" Mike asked as he and I turned back, walking over to his car.

"Wow. And to think I would've had to work about 1 month atleast to get her dad in jail. But now... She's gone." I smiled at the pleasant thought, but couldn't help but let the waterworks start. Mike noticed and pulled me into his arms.

"Shhh... It's okay..." Mike soothed. I cried on his chest.

"She was like a little sister." I said, hugging him tight.

"I know Maryse... It's okay, let it all out." Mike just kept repeating, comforting me.

"Thanks Mike." I said, sighing and pulling free. As we began to walk again, I took his hand. He smirked, looking at our hands. "Thanks for the great first date." I smiled up at him as we reached his car. I put my hand around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"No problem Maryse. Anytime." He said with a smile.

I smiled back as we got into the car. He drove back to his house and I smiled, walking into his room. I sat on the couch, looking through his DVD list.

"Maryse, what are you doing?" He asked, following behind me.

"Going through your DVD's. They're all classics."

"That's what I prefer."

"So do I."

Mike smiled, laying down next to me. "I'm tired after today. Wanna go to sleep?" He asked, facing me.

"Sure." I said with a smile as he started to get up and go to bed. I hopped up, following him. He watched me and smirked. My eyes grew wide and I hit his arm. He laughed and laid down. I laid down next to him. I turned towards him, wrapping my arms around his stomach. I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks again Mike." I whispered. He lifted my face with his pointer finger and chin.

"Anytime." He whispered back, slowly leaning in. I smiled and let him kiss me gently. I kissed back before pulling away a few seconds later.

"I don't want to lead this to something else, so let's just take a nap, okay?" I said, and he frowned jokingly.

"Aww, but I was looking forward to it!" He joked.

"Uhh!" I slapped his arm and he laughed. "Goodnight Mike." I said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Thanks to DeathDaisy for the idea of this story =P Review!<strong>


	19. SA, Day 3 & AA, Day 4

**Chapter 19! Almost 20! Whoop Whoop! This is going to be a 2 person Point Of View again! I missed these =P Which means this chapter is longer than the others. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

"John, do you have everything?" I asked at the airport. We were boarding the plane to make a surprise visit to Kelly in Adelaide. John smiled at me.

"Eve, that's the millionth time you've asked. I have everything." He said with a smile, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Johnny, not now." I said, jokingly pulling away. "People are staring."

"Soo? I don't care." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"No John. I promise to cuddle on the plane."

"Fine." He gave up, taking my hand in stead as we boarded the plane. We sat in our seats. I was by the window, but leaned on to John.

"I think I'm gonna sleep for the ride." I said with a big loud yawn.

John laughed. "Okay then Eve. Love you."

"Love you too." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>We reached Adelaide in 2 hours, maybe a bit more. John took my hand as we stepped out of the airport with our luggage. Punk stood in the parking lot, waving at us. He was totally in on the walked over to him and I smiled, giving him a hug.<p>

"Hey Punk." I greeted before pulling away and getting into the backseat.

"Hey Eve, John." Punk greeted back.

John gave his friends a 'man-hug' before getting into the passenger's seat. Punk climbed into the drivers seat while I kept struggling in the back. There were 2 surf boards on the roof, which didn't bother me, but the fact that the surfing gear was all over the backseat really got on my nerves. John and Punk were gonna go surfing after they drop me off, which is so stupid. I hate surfing now, after the whole drowning incident.

Punk pulled into the driveway of the house. Or should I say MANSION because this thing was the total definition of living large.

I stepped out, getting my luggage out of the trunk. John rolled his window down and I leaned in, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Love you." He said, smiling.

"Love you too." I said back. Punk started to drive away. "BE SAFE!" I called out and heard a faint 'We will!' I rolled my eyes, walking up the steps and knocking on the door. As the door opened, I thought I had the wrong house as a girl only 5'2 opened the door, smiling.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Uhh yes, is Kelly here?" I asked, and her smile grew wider.

"Yupp she is. Just a sec, k?" She said, running to the end of the spiral steps and calling for Kelly. Kelly ran down, not knowing who was at the door. I smiled wide as her eyes grew wide when she saw me standing in the doorway.

"EVIE!" She screamed, giving me a tight hug.

I choked a bit. "Kelly, I can't breathe!" I made out, and she pulled away.

"Opps, sorry." She said smiling. "Come in! Meet AJ and Christian!"

I smiled, walking in behind Kelly. Kelly ran into a room, pulling Christian out and introducing me to him and AJ. I smiled, shaking their hands.

"Evie, we need to celebrate our reunion!" Kelly said, jumping up and down.

"How about a barbecue? If it's okay with you Christian, that is." I suggested, asking Christian for permission.

Christian shrugged. "Yeah, I'm down with that."

"Thanks Christian!" Kelly said cheerily, kissing his cheek. I giggled as I saw him blush for a second, then it left his face.

"Let's gett this party started!" I screamed, throwing my arms in the air as I pulled out some alcohol out of Christian's fridge.

**Kelly's POV**

We were having a blast. Everyone was drinking like mad while Christian flipped burgers and hot dogs. We were jamming to music while drinking a bit of alcohol. We didn't go overboard, seeing us girls are only 18. Christian drank a bit more than us, getting a bit drunk here and there.

Once the burgers were finished, we put them in buns and began to eat away. Christian pulled me aside.

"What's up Christian?" I asked.

He smiled down at me. "Kelly..." He whispered, leaning in.

I realized what he was doing and at the last second pushed him away.

"Kell, what's wrong?" He asked, frowning.

"Christian, I have a boyfriend."

"What? Ohh, Kelly I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm sorry." I said as tears fell from my eyes. I ran into the house, going straight to my room. I looked the door and jumped onto the bed. I let the tears fall onto my pillow, and I gasped for some breath. I pulled out my phone, needing to talk to someone. I dialed the familiar cell number on my phone, waiting for the person to pick up. I heard a groan as the person picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Maryse, I need your help." I cried into the phone.

"Now who has bad timing. It's the middle of the night. What's wrong Kellz?"

"Well... Christian just tried to kiss me..."

"And? What did you do?"

"I pushed him away, what else would I do?"

"Kiss him back?" Maryse said in a 'Are You Stupid' tone.

"Are you forgetting I have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Ohh, yeah... smart move Kellz."

"Yeah, but then I started crying, and that's what brings me here, in my room crying."

"Why are you crying? You didn't betray Punk at all."

"Yeah, but I wanted to kiss Christian so bad!"

"Then why didn't you? Just get it over with!"

"But you don't understand! We were drinking, he didn't want to do it. It would have been a mistake."

"Well then be glad it didn't happen. Look girl, I know you're upset, but think about it in a better way. Think of how much you would have hurt Punk if you kissed him. You did the right thing." Maryse said reassuringly. I smiled at the thought. This was the Maryse I knew. "No go to sleep." She ordered, about to hang up.

"Wait! Do you think you can come over here tomorrow? Then we can all go to Russia together."

"Okay, I promise I'll be there. Now bye." She said before hanging up. I rolled my eyes, closing my phone to end the conversation.

"My life officially sucks." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go =) Hope you enjoyed! Review!<strong>


	20. PF, Day 7 & AA Day 5

**Chapter 20, enjoy! AND THANK YOU FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

I walked downstairs with my suitcase full. I was ready to go, now I just needed to wait for Mike to hurry up and drive me to the airport. He was down a copule minutes later, with a bag of his own. "What that for?" I asked, and he playfully looked insulted.

"Well don't you want me to come with you?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I giggled, pushing him away. "Fine, you can come. But only because I don't want to sit with some old dude on the plane."

"Yeah, right. Only." He joked, carrying both our luggages to the car. He drove to the airport and we got out. "Hey, isn't our flight in, like, 30 mintues?" He asked, checking the time.

I screamed, pulling his arm through the airport doors. It was crowded there and people where rushing to their flight. I accidently bumbed into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I said, helping the girl up.

"No problem. Angel, by the way."

"Maryse. This is Mike."

"Hello." Mike said, smiling politely.

"Hi. This is Whispers and Alison." Angel introduced.

"Hi. Not to be rude or anything, but we really got to go. Take care!" I called as I pulled Mike to the security line.

"Whispers? Who names a child Whispers?" Mike asked.

I hit him in the stomach. "Mike, don't be rude. People can name their child anything they want. Like, what if I wanted to name my child Kiwi because I liked the fruit?"

"Well I guess you could do that."

"Damn right, now go!" I called, running up the escalator once we were passed security.

* * *

><p>We boarded the plane just in time. I sat beside the window, looking out.<p>

"What're you looking at?" Mike asked, leaning towards the window himself.

"Just into space. I'm glad I'm going to be with my friends again. You'll love them." I assured with a smile. He was so close I could smell the soup he used this morning.

"If they're anything like you, then I'm sure I will." He joked.

I laughed and hit him in the chest. "They have boyfriends!"

Mike started laughing. "So?" I gasped and hit him again and he put his hands up in deffense. "I mean't I want to be with you, not them." He said. I looked into his blue eyes and smiled. (A/N: Thanks for ALL THE COMMENTS about his eyes =P lol)

"Well then aren't you going to ask me out?" I asked, pulling on his shirt to pull him closer.

"Will you be my girlfriend Maryse?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well... I'll have to think about it." I joked.

"Well maybe I can make your decision easier..." He said seductively, leaning in closer.

"I'm not that easy..." I warned.

"We'll see." He whispered, kissing me gently. I smiled as he pulled away. "So? Now what?"

"You've made my decision. I will-" The intercom came on and announced that we'll be landing in 5 minutes. I smiled at Mike. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"No kidding. Bad timings much." Mike said, annoyed.

"Mike, I will be your girlfriend." I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled at me, putting his arm around my waist.

* * *

><p>We laughed as we walked out of the airport, seeing Punk parked in the parking lot. We walked over and I gave him a hug, "Hey Punk." I greeted, slipping into the backseat.<p>

"Okay, deja vu, but Hi." He said, slipping into the drivers seat. Mike felt it'd be better to sit with me, so he slipped into the back too. Punk drove us there in about 30 minutes and we got out of the car. Kelly and Eve stood in the doorway with their luggage. They walked over to the car and threw their stuff in the trunk. I ran out of the car and into the house.

"Maryse? What are you doing?" Kelly called.

"There is no way I'm leaving this place without checking out the house! DAMN!" I screamed out, checking every room in the house. "This is amazing!"

"Glad you like it." I heard a deep male voice say and I immediately stopped running. I turned around to see a gingerish blonde a couple steps behind me. "I'm Christian, I own this house." He introduced.

My eyes widened in realization as to seeing he is the guy Kelly was talking about. He's hot. "Hey, I'm Maryse." I said, then quickly walked past him. "Sorry, I gotta go, see you... When I seem you." I called, rushing to Punk's car. "Umm, there's no seats left..." I announced, seeing Punk in the drivers seat, John in the passengers seat, Kelly on the left side of the back, Eve in the middle, and Mike in the right side of the back.

"You can sit on my lap." Mike offered.

I laughed. "What?"

"Yeah, that's the only seat left open." He said and Punk groaned, while John laughed. The girls giggled with eachother on the other side.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said, making myself comfortable on his lad as Punk drove to the airport. We got there in another 30 minutes. The car ride was really quiet, and now that I think about it, alkward. There really was nothing to say to one another.

"Well, here we are." I announced, jumping out of the car.

"Maryse, you're sitting with me on the plane!" Kelly called, pulling my arm. "Sorry Evie, I gotta talk to Maryse."

"That's fine. I'll enjoy sitting with John." Eve said with a big smile, holding John's hand.

"I guess that leaves you and me." Mike said, Punk shrugged.

"Okay then." He said. Something must be on his mind...

**Kelly's POV**

Uh, I feel really bad now. As I sit here on this plane with Maryse, I can't help but be soo confused! I guess Christian is out of my life now... Or who knows, maybe one day in the futer, if AJ and I talk again, I can go meet up with her and stumble upon Christian. Okay, no, not UPON, but you know what I mean.

"So how do you feel now?" Maryse asked, taking a sip of her water.

"I don't know. I guess I feel relaxed. I feel like getting away from Christian will help me with Punk." I replied, more to myself than her.

"Even though you never said bye?" Maryse said.

I sighed annoyed. "Do you have to go and make me upset again? ! Don't you think I know that I was rude by not saying anything? !" I snapped, regretting it.

Maryse sat there shocked, with a look of hurt. My face and body relaxed and I felt so bad. I was about to apologize if Punk hadn't come over. "Hey, Maryse, can we switch spots for a while?" He asked, obviously not hearing what I had to say.

Maryse stood up with a "Hmph." and turned towards the empty seat next to Mike. "Gladly." She called, stomping over to Mike.

"Uhh, Punk you have terrible timing. I was going to apologize to Maryse-"

"To Maryse?" He interrupted, taking a seat next to me.

I looked puzzled. "Yeah, to Maryse."

"What about me, Kellz?" He asked, hurt written all over his face.

"What...? What are you-"

"Don't play dumb Kellz. I know you're smart. Remember yesterday?"

I inhaled and exhaled laudly, realization hitting me like bricks. "Oh..."

"Oh. Kelly, what was that? John and I came back from surfing, hope to get a good welcome from our girlfriends, and as I was getting out of the car, I see you and pretty boy about to sink your tongues down eachother's throats!"

"Punk, no! I pushed him away..."

Punk sighed. "Kelly I know you did. I was still watching and was about to explode until you pushed him away. But when tears came to your eyes, all my anger evaporated, and I felt so bad for you. After all, I am your boyfriend. I came rushing after you. You have a problem with leaving your door open by the way."

My eyes grew wide. "You were spying on me? How could you! You betrayed my trust-" Again with the interruptions.

_"Do not turn the tables Kelly!"_ Punk said a little too loudly. "I heard you. You wanted to kiss Christian so badly. Then why didn't you Kelly? Please, tell me why."

"Because..."

"_Because what Kelly?_" Punk said loudly again.

"Because I have a boyfrind!"

"No... It was because he was drunk."

I couldn't look in his eyes when he said that. I had to look away.

"Kelly if you don't know what your feelings towards me are, then I think it's the end of this relationship until you do."

It seemed that the plane had landed but Punk and I were too busy fighting we didn't notice. But as Punk finished saying what he did, he got up and walked away, leaving me heartbroken. This is just too hard! How can I choose? None of them even want me anymore, I'm sure of it. UGH! Russia. Is. Going. To. Suck.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you liked the chapter, and the story for that matter, go check out DeathDaisy's new story "World, Here We Come!" Her main characters where featured in this chapter, if you couldn't tell ;P So go check that out, and I will see you guys tomorrow for the next update! Thanks guys! Review!<strong>


	21. Moscow Russia, Day 1 Part 1

**Chapter 21! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

How could she be so rude? Well I guess she has been through a lot... But still. When we'd gotten off the plane Kelly seemed so sad, she didn't speak to anyone, staying at least 3 feet behind the group at all times. I felt sorta bad... Like, I had a good reason I think, but Eve didn't even seem to notice Kelly's absence. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to Kelly sitting in a chair farther away from us.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Okay Kelly, I just wanted to ask, where was that outburst coming from?"

"Maryse, I'm so sorry! I just don't even know what to do now..."Kelly said, letting tears fall from her eyes.

"Aww, Kellz. I know you're hurt... Sorry, I should have tried to understand."

"What? ! No Maryse, I should say sorry. I had no right at all to explode like that. Friends?"

"Friends!" I said, as she stood up and we hugged. "Now let's go get some latte's because I am so tired!" I announced in enthusiasm. Kelly laughed and wiped her tears away and we walked over to the Starbucks line. I looked around, searching for the group, when I noticed who was in front of me and Kelly in the line. "Hey, I know you three! I met you in Paris!" I said, tapping on the blonde named Angel's shoulder.

All three girls turned to face Kelly and I. Angel smiled. "Hey! We meet again! Where's Mike?"

"Mike's over... I actually don't know. He's with the rest of the gang. So what are you guys doing here?" I asked, not noticing Kelly's confused smile.

"Well we're traveling for fun. We thought it'd be a great idea." The brunette named Whispers said.

"Wow, that's weird. So are we!" Kelly spoke up.

"Wow!" Alison, the jet black hair coloured girl said, surprised.

"Well this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Angel, Whispers, and Alison." I introduced.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat, but we really have to get going." Angel said unhappily while picking up her order.

"That's fine. We have to find our gang anyway." Kelly said, smiling at the girls.

"See ya." Whispers said as we all waved to one another.

Kelly and I picked up our latte's and headed back to the bench. "That was so awkward!" Kelly said in between her laughs.

"I know, I've only met them once. But they seem really nice."

"I'd laugh if we saw them again."

"Third times a charm." I quoted and we laughed, just as we saw the gang a couple feet away. "Punk! Mike! John! Eve!" I called and Kelly's smile disappeared as the gang turned their heads and headed our way. Punk seemed to be just as distant as Kelly. I wonder if something went on between the two of them...? I'll have to ask.

"Where have you been?" Eve asked.

I laughed nervously. "Umm, it doesn't matter as long as we're here now?" I asked nervously.

Mike laughed, taking a seat next to me. "You're too cute." He complimented. I blushed, looking away, which made him laugh more.

"Guys I'll be right back. Washroom break." Kelly said, quickly rushing up and walking fastly through the crowd.

"What's up with her?" Eve asked, replacing her spot.

"I don't even know..." I said looking after her.

**Kelly's POV**

Oh my gosh, I can NEVER face Punk ever again. Not after the plane. I walked through the crowd with my head held down. I can't believe how stupid I am and feel right now. I was walking just fine, making my way to the washroom to freshen up until I bumped into a wall. Or so I thought. It was a soft wall, as in a muscular body. I looked up to see none other than Christian with a smile on his face. I gasped, stepping back.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned and confused.

"Christian, why are you here?" I basically screamed, not wanting him in my life right now.

"I came to surprise you!" He said with a smile. His smile started to wipe away as he saw the look on my face. "That's cool, right?"

"Umm, I guess... I have to go to the washroom. The gang is just at the bench straight ahead." I instructed before rushing away from him also. I quickly ran into the washroom, washing my face. I wiped the water off as someone came out of the stall. It was AJ. Big shocker, seeing as I'm running into everyone lately.

"Hey Kellz!" She said with a cheerful smile, giving me a hug. I fake smiled, putting on some new make-up.

"So what's up? Are you surprised to see me?" AJ asked, jumping and running around the washroom.

"Definetly surprised. I just ran into Christian earlier."

"Really?" AJ asked, stopping beside me.

"Yeah, but he's not the first on my 'I Wanna See You' list..." I said, which caused AJ's eyebrows to shoot up.

"But I thought you guys were friends...?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh..."

Awkward silence.

I finished putting on the rest of my make-up and fake smiled at AJ, trying my hardest to make it look real. Which she totally fell for since she barely knows a thing about me. "Why don't we just got back to the gang and we'll do something fun?" I asked. AJ nodded, grinning widely. She started to jump up and down behind me as I led her to the gang. One we got there, I saw Christian and Punk sitting as far away as possible from eachother. I sighed sadly, sitting in between Maryse and Eve.

"Nice to see you again, AJ." Eve greeted and AJ smiled at her, saying a hello back.

"So Kellz, we were thinking we'd all go to the museum across the street after we drop our stuff of at that hotel down the street." Maryse said, pinching my arm lightly. I made eye contact and she twitched, meaning there is something we needed to talk about.

"Okay. Let's go then." I said, a little confused but happy to get Christian and Punk off my mind for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's your chapter of the day =P See y'all tomorrow for the next =) Review!<strong>  
><strong>AN: DeathDaisy's character's from her new story "World, Here We Come!" were featured in this chapter again =P Please go check that out, she'll be mirroring this and the previous meetings. **

**Thanks again guys! Luv you! 3!**


	22. Moscow Russia, Day 1 Part 2

**Chapter 22 I'm pretty sure =P Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

Wow, I'm not stupid, something is definetly up with Kelly. I noticed ever since we got off the plane. But it's best to stay out of it, right? Drama free life? But then again, how can I ever be drama free if my friends have a load of drama on their backs? I need to help. But how? Ugh, this is confusing! I rubbed my temple as the gang and I walked into the museum, going to the front-desk to check in and get our tour started. John noticed and took my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said with a smile. "Just a minor headache, no big deal."

"Okay then..." John said, not fully buying it.

I was thankful the tour guide walked up to us and started leading us around the tunnel. It was a man by the way, with emerald green eyes and nice dark chocolate hair that was styled to spike all over the place. It was a good look, all in all.

"... And in our museum, you'll never know what to expect..." He said mischieviously. There was a scary silence as he stopped abruptly, and after 5 seconds of waiting, the floor beneath kelly split open and she screamed like there was no tomorrow!

"KELLY!" We all screamed on impulse, running to the hole which was now closed.

"I told you you'll never know what to expect." The tour guide said with a shrug.

**Kelly's POV**

I landed with a loud _THUMP. _I groaned in frustration, screaming "Son of a -!" loud in anger. Atleast the floor was soft. Wait, if the floor was soft, that means this was all part of the whole tour. I stood up, realizing there was an exit door up some stairs that led to a room where the rest of the people would go in next. I ran up the stairs, out of the door, and started cheering silently to myself seeing the whole gang right there, and as I saw there faces look relieved and happy to see me again.

They all came over and gave me a hug. I smiled at the sight of everyone being so nice. It was quickly wiped off as the only two left to hug where Christian and Punk. Before I could hug ditch or choose someone to hug first, Punk pulled my wrist, making me trip and fall into his arms as he took me in a tight embrace.

"Don't scare me like that Kellz..." He whispered, and I could tell her was about to shed a tear or two.

I gasped, letting out some tears of my own, wrapping my arms around him as well. "I thought we were over..."

"We are." He said, pulling away and getting his composure, but keeping the sincere look in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you Kellz." And with that he walked away from me and over to Eve and John, joining in the conversation with the tour guide about Rasputin.

I heard a deep cough and turned around to see Christian with his hands in his pockets, looking down on the floor. He looked like a cute little lost child.

"Kelly, you had me worried." He said, still not looking up.

"Well sorry, but it wasn't exactly my fault the floor opened up and swallowed me." I joked, and I saw him smile.

"Kelly, you're so different than all the other girls. That's what makes me like you so much." He said, only this time making eye contact.

I was speechless. He liked me? No, I can't.

"I'm sorry Christian, I-"

But before I could finish he walked closer, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a comfortable hug. "I never got my hug." He whispered and a tear fell from my eye, as I hugged him back to be polite. But I don't think polite is the right choice right now... Oh well, I already did it.

"Who wants to continue this tour?" The tour guide asked/announced. I pulled away from Christian immediatly.

"Screw that." I said, turning towardss the exit and walking towards it. "I'll be at the front."

**Maryse's POV**

OMG. Kelly better tell me full details about everything that happened today. Once the tour finished, I grabbed Kelly and Eve and dragged them to the hotel immediately. We rushed into our hotel room, which was across from the boys' room. AJ was going to stay with us I guess. I jumped onto the bed, onto my stomach.

"So Kelly, what's up?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Nothing..."

"Kelly..." I said in a jokingly threatening voice.

"Okay okay, Punk and I... We sorta... broke up..."

"WHAT?" Eve and I yelled in unison.

"I know! But guys, he got upset about what happened at the barbecue."

"What happened at the barbecue?" Eve asked, confused.

"Christian just about kissed me. And he saw. And heard what I said to Maryse on the phone about wanting to kiss back."

"Ohh... Wow... That's... Harsh..." Eve said.

"Yeah I know I'm a terrible person! But I don't know what to do! What would you guys do if you were in my shoes and I was in yours?"

"Well if you were in my shoes, I'd ask for you to give them back." I joked and Kelly gave me the 'This Isn't Time For Jokes' look. "Okay, okay. I'd probably talk to both of them, see which is more my type. But if I like, ME, were you, I'd go find Mike." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, what's up with you too now?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, we're dating." I said with a nod and smile.

"Awww!" Kelly and Eve said in unison.

"Okay, that's enough of changing the subject. Back to Kelly. What would you do Eve?"

"I would choose the one I like more, just like Maryse. But I'd have to make sure they love me first."

"That doesn't help guys." Kelly complained.

"Kelly, just do what your heart tells you to do." I said, just before the door opened slowly and in popped AJ's bubbly head.

"Hi!" She said, walking in. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind. I was told to come here...?"

"Yeah, you're rooming with us." Eve said with a smile.

"Okay, cool. I'll just go to the empty room then. Bye guys!" And with that she walked away with a huge smile.

"Okay, so back to the subject, Kelly really. If you need any help, we're here, and you know that. So just rest on it, and don't put too much stress on yourself, it's not good for you. You'll get a whole bunch of break-outs and then you'll need a facial or something, because that would get nast-"

"I get it." Kelly interrupted and I smiled in victory.

"Just go to sleep people. I'll see you in the morning." Eve said, going to her room and closing the door.

"Okay, bye Ryse. Goodnight." Kelly said, also getting up and going to her room. Leaving the door open, as always.

"GOODNIGHT GUYS!" I screamed, loud enough for the boys in the other room to hear. As I was walking to my room, I heard all the boys say at the same time "GOODNIGHT RYSE!" I giggled and rolled my eyes, walking into my own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I want you to vote, who do you want to see with Kelly? REVIEW =)<strong>


	23. Moscow Russia, Day 2

**Chapter 23! Enjoy! ;D FYI, there is a lot of Russian history in this one, just so it's actually like they're learning. Everything is in my own words =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

I woke up and checked the time, 9:00. We had to leave the house at 9:30 to go touring! I jumped out of bed, running to each door and pounding on them until someone would say "Okay, okay! I'm up!" Maryse is hard to wake up. First of all, she likes to listen to music in her sleep, second of all, she's a heavy sleeper. And her door was also locked, so there was no way of getting in. Oh well, she'll have to wake up on her own terms.

I quickly ran into my room, changing quickly. I did my hair and ran out to the living room with my make-up kit, calling for Kelly and AJ to do the same. When they came into the room with their make-up, we put it all in a pile, grabbing whatever we needed. After about 20 minutes of rushing, we were done and ready to go. We rushed downstairs to meet the guys.

"Where have you been?" John asked, pulling me into a kiss.

"Getting ready. It takes us a long time, you know?" I said and smiled, rushing into one of the two rented cars. The car I was in went like this, John driving, Punk in the passenger's seat, Me in the back. I didn't have time to check the other car. Our first stop was at the famous Royal Russian palace, where King Nickolas ll and his wife Alexandra lived with their children. We were welcomed by some guards at the door, still protecting the palace even till now.

"So this is like, a museum, right?" John asked, looking around.

"Yeah, we can look around, but we can't touch anything. We can't pass though red ropes, and we have to stand on the podiums to read the description." I explained, standing on one of them. "Hey, this one says stuff about Rusputin, otherwise known as Father Grigori. Wow, you guys want me to read out loud?"

"Sure, isn't that what we're here for?" Punk asked.

"Okay, well it says here,_ 'Grigori Yefimovich Novik, otherwise known as the famous Rasputin, was known to be a healer. A prophet, some would call him. Rasputin had a a golden cross, which said to everyone that he was "Holy". He had gift which he used when needed, or paid. He was friends with the king and queen, which put the royal family's reputation on the line. Rasputin had a very bad reputation himself. He was a "Holy Man" who did unholy things. When followers had enough, they brought Rasputin to his death. They tried poisoning him one night. They had used enough poison to kill 5 men. But when that didn't work, they brought out the gun. The shot him once, and thought it was the end of that. They left to celebrate, but came back to check on the body. Rasputin had opened his eyes and tried strangling the shooter. But before he could do anything, the men shot him 3 more times. Rasputin fell. When they found out he was still very much alive and trying to stand up, they wrapped him in a carpet and threw him into the icy river, where Rasputin was found in the morning, dead. It was said he was alive for 3 hours, scratching at the ice to set himself free, which did not work and that ended his life.'_ Wow, that is crazy." I said, getting off the podium.

"Check out this one in Alexei's room!" Christian called. We followed his voice into Alexei's room. Christian stood on the podium, reading to us what it said. "So here goes. _'Alexei was the only son of King Nickolas ll and Alexandra. He had hemophilia, which was a disease he inherited from his mother's side of the family. His grandmother was known to have it also. If Alexei were to get the slightest cut, it would not stop bleeding. It was said Rasputin was known to be the healer when Alexei was suffering. Alexei was to be in line to rule the kingdom, until his untimely murder.'_ Wow." Christian stepped off the podium.

"Hey, guys, I just realized something, where's Maryse?" Mike asked, running into the room.

"What? Wasn't she with you guys?" I asked Kelly. Kelly shook her head.

"We thought she was with you guys!"

"Oh my gosh, she must be still asleep!" I said shocked. "Oh my gosh! It was all my fault! I didn't wake her up!"

"No, it's her fault for not waking up. But don't worry, I'll go get her." Kelly offered.

Mike put a hand on her shoulder. "No Kelly, I'll go. You guys have fun!" He called, running out the door before Kelly could argue. I heard Kelly mutter a "Damn," and realized she wanted to get away from Christian and Punk. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be fun Kellz, me and you." She smiled and we kept walking around.

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

3 words. What. The. Hell.

They did not just leave me here! I've been searching for 30 minutes now, in my PJ's all over the room. I even knocked on the guys' door, but they weren't there. I swear if they are eating in the restaurant downstairs, or swimming in the pool, I will kill them. Ugh, where the hell are they? I might as well check downstairs then. I quickly rushed on some clothes and ran a brush through my hair. I ran downstairs and into the restaurant. I groaned when I didn't see them, rushing to the pool. They weren't there either! Okay, this is getting a bit scary, just a bit. My heart started to race as I ran up the stairs to our floor to see Mike opening our door.

"MIKE!" I screamed loudly, jumping on his back and knocking him on the floor with me on top. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I screamed in his ear.

He chuckled, sitting up and helping me up. "We sorta let you sleep in. I came to get you though." He said with a smile.

"Well you guys suck! I hate you all!" I said, hitting him again and again.

"Ow! Ow!" Mike said, bringing his arms up to save him, which didn't work so he grabbed my wrist and backed me up to the wall. We stayed there for a moment. "Maryse, I came back." He said gently. I sighed, rolling my eyes. He bent down and gently kissed me. I smiled as he pulled away.

"Wanna take this to the other room?" I asked seductively.

His eyes widened, and he smirked. "Oh yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

We came back to the hotel after about an hour more. I sighed, walking into our room. I was exhausted! I jumped onto the coach, not caring where I slept, as long as it was comfy. Eve walked in behind me, along with AJ. Eve looked around and then sat on the love seat next to me.

"Where's Maryse?" She asked, flipping through a magazine.

"I don't know, she didn't come back after Mike left." I said groggily, half asleep.

"Hey guys, I think she's in her room." AJ called, opening her door slightly to peer in. "Aww! She's sleeping all right, but wait... OH MY GOSH!" AJ loud whispered, closing the door.

"What?" Eve asked, jumping up. I was still as uninterested as ever.

"She was in there, sleeping. But there was someone in there with her, and, you know... TOGETHER." She said, indicating that she had slept with someone. As soon as I heard that I jumped up, opening Maryse's door to see myself. I saw Maryse and Mike under the covers, cuddling.

"Aww, they're cute! Let's let them sleep. I'm beat too." I said, walking into my own room to sleep.

Eve gasped. "Aren't you the least bit interested in how this happened?" She asked, walking into my room.

"Nope. Goodnight Evie." I said, getting under my covers. Eve rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "If it make you feel any better, we'll ask her about everything tomorrow." I said, pulling the sheets over my eyes. I knew Eve was smiling as she turned off the lights in my room and closed the door. Ahh, this feels so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? I hope so =D Review!<strong>


	24. Moscow Russia, Day 3

**Chapter 24! =D Enjoy. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

Sooooo it's morning. We're all in the restaurant downstairs having breakfast. It was really good, by the way. Anyway, though, we were in a long booth, and here's how the seating order was; Right side: Me by the window, John beside me, Punk beside him, and AJ at the end. Left side: Mike by the window, Maryse beside him, Kelly beside her, and Christian beside Kelly. I rolled my eyes while taking a bite of my pancake, watching as Kelly uncomfortably ate in silence. John was talking to Punk about PS3s and xBoxes, while AJ seemed to be thinking of something, looking off into space. Then Christian was also eating in silence, stealing glances at Kelly. Maryse and Mike were fighting over eachother's food, laughing and giggling.

I slammed my hand onto the table, which really hurt by the way. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Guys, we're all friends here, we have to act like them. Come on, let's talk about something." I encouraged, looking around the table as everyone did the same. I sighed. I guess no one knows what to talk about. "Girls, bathroom, now." I ordered, getting out of the booth as the girls followed me. We entered it, and I think we scared some little girls, who ran out of there fast, leaving the bathroom vacant for us. I hopped onto the counter, sighing. I realized AJ hadn't followed. "Where's AJ?" I asked.

"I guess she didn't think we mean't for her to come too." Kelly replied. "I'll go get her."

"Okay, and be quick." I said. Kelly rushed out, running back to the booth and tapping AJ's shoulder. AJ looked up, and Kelly whispered in her ear. AJ smiled, following her to the bathroom. When they walked in, I scotched over, giving AJ some room. Kelly and Maryse stood side by side while AJ and I sat side by side. "So girls, what is up...?" I asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Maryse asked, smiling and all perky.

"Maryse, we all know you slept with Mike." Kelly announced and Maryse gasped.

"How?" Maryse asked, confused.

"Well we kind of opened the door to your room to check if you were there, and we see you and Mike cuddling." Kelly answered.

Maryse sighed, really girly I should add. "Yes. Eve you were so right. It feels amazing."

"You know what's funny Maryse? The fact that you thought I'd be first, when I'm really going to be last." Kelly said with a smirk.

"No, there's still AJ." Maryse pointed out.

Kelly shrugged. "Whatever."

"ANYWAY," I said, trying to change the subject. "So Mike and Maryse are at their high point to their relationship, while Kelly is really low, like I'm talking bottom of the ocean-"

"WE GET IT!" Kelly interrupted. She seemed really annoyed. "You don't have to rub it in."

"What about you, AJ? Who do you like?" Maryse asked, walking over to AJ.

"What, me? Uh, no one!" AJ stuttered, and we all looked at eachother, smirking.

"I bet it's Christian. You've known him for so long, it would be cute for you guys to be together." Maryse said, thinking about what they would look like. Kelly had a weak smile, trying to be supportive of the idea, but failing miserably.

"EWWWW! NO! He's like my big bro!" She said, looking very much disgusted.

"It better not be Mike." Maryse said, like she could kill her if it was.

"Or John." I added in, the same way.

"No guys, I don't like them." AJ assured.

Kelly's eyes grew wide in realization. "YOU LIKE PUNK!"

"OH MY GOSH! YOU SO DO!" Maryse added in. AJ looked away.

"Aww, AJ, it's okay if you like him." I assured, patting her back. Kelly shook her head, and sighed. "Kelly, do you have anything to say?" I asked, giving her a look that said 'Go Easy'. Kelly sighed walking in front of AJ.

"Good luck." She said with a smile. I think it pained her, but she was being very supportive of her friend.

AJ looked at Kelly, and smiled weakly. "You're not mad...?" She asked, ready for a slap if it were to come her way.

"No, of course not. A little upset, but go ahead. I'm sure he'll love you if you made him notice you." Kelly smiled wider, and AJ hugged her.

"Thanks, Kellz."

"Anytime Age." AJ laughed at the nickname, and Maryse and I wiped away fake tears, hugging eachother also. Kelly looked at us like we were freaks, while AJ tried staying polite, but couldn't help the look of 'What...?' Maryse and I laughed as the four of us walked back to the booth.

**Kelly's POV**

Okay, so here is the plane seating's: Maryse and Mike to on side, with Maryse by the window. AJ and Punk across from them, with AJ by the window. Eve and John sat behind Punk and AJ, with Eve by the window. That left Christian and me, behind Mike and Maryse. I was sitting by the window.

"Sooo, Kelly..." Christian started, trying to make conversation.

"Sooo, Christian." I replied, and he smiled.

"Kelly, I know your really upset and confused right now, but is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked, his sincere eyes looking into my confused ones.

"Well, yeah, you could date me." I wanted to say, but instead said, "You could comfort me..." I mumbled, but I guess he heard because he put his arms around me, and I sighed, doing the same. I guess our relationship, which he doesn't even know about, will go slowly. Okay, as long as we're together.

**Maryse's POV**

I am soooo bored. I am looking out the window, humming some tunes while Mike went on his laptop. Mike closed it up, turning towards me. I knew he wanted to talk about something, so I turned my attention towards him. He smiled nervously and I gave him a puzzled look.

"Umm, Maryse...?" He started, and I inched closer.

"What is it, Mike?" I asked.

"So you know how when I was at the hospital, my mom couldn't there all the time?"

"Yeah, she was helping set your sister's wedding, right?"

"Yeah, well, my mom wants me to be there, so I'll have to leave Jordan earlier than expected." My eyebrows shot up at that, a disappointed look on my face.

"Oh..." I mumbled, looking down.

He lifted my face back up with his pointer finger and thumb, smiling at me. "But Maryse, there's also something else." He said and I gave him a look that said 'What? Tell Me!' He smiled. "Maryse, my mom says I need a date. SO I was wondering if you wanted to come with me back to Paris?"

I gasped and started to cry. He pulled me into a hug. "Yes! Of course!" I said into his shirt.

"Oh, and one more thing," Mike announced, pulling away just enough to be face to face with me. "I love you Maryse."

My hand shot up to my mouth, muffling my gasp as I hugged him again. "I love you too, Mike." I told and and I could literally tell he was smiling. He hugged me back and I laughed, uhh I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? =D Review! See y'all tomorrow! =)<strong>


	25. Petra Jordan, Day 1

**Chapter 25, Enjoy =) I'm so sorry for the late upload, but I put up a new story for you guys if you wanna check it out =) It's called Over The Edge. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

Okay, so I guess I choose Christian, but I need to find out if he still wants something... I'm pretty sure he does, I mean he's still wrapping his arm around me, and we just got off the plane. We're now in Amman Jordan. We're actually sitting down on some chairs. Eve seemed totally lost in the map she was reading, which she couldn't figure out. Maryse was just napping with Mike. AJ was sipping her latte. John and Punk were having arm wrestling wars. Christian and I sat comfortably together, cuddled up. I sighed, a little bored really.

"Wanna watch pedestrians?" Christian asked, trying to make it more interesting.

"Okay." I agreed looking around.

"Whoa, look at that big hat on that lady's head. It's bigger than her!" Christian pointed out. I laughed, hitting his arm.

"Don't be too mean." I said in a jokingly tone. I kept looking around. "Hey, isn't that- Oh my gosh, it is!" I jumped up from my spot, dragging Maryse over to the 3 girls. "Hey! Angel, Whispers, and Alison, right?" I asked, and Maryse rubbed her eyes. I turned back to the gang and they were all watching us like we're crazy. I laughed and turned back to the girls.

"Yeah, and you guys are Kelly and Maryse." Angel announced, laughing.

"I did say third times a charm." Maryse added in.

"Hey, wanna meet the gang?" I asked, leading them back to the gang.

"Sure!" Alison said with a smile.

"Okay well this is Christian, those two are John and Punk, over there is AJ, that girl is Eve, and I'm pretty sure from what I've heard, you guys already know Mike. And gang, this is Angel, Whispers, and Alison." I introduced. I pushed Christian over 1 seat so there'd be enough room for the girls to sit.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Angel greeted, shaking everyone's hand as Whispers and Alison did also.

"Hey, I always had a question for you, Whispers. Who names a child Whispers?" Mike asked with a questioning look.

"Well, my real name is Daisy, but everyone calls me Whispers." Whispers explained.

"Okay then..." Mike shut up after that.

"So, hey, do you know how to read this map right?" Eve asked. The girls laughed.

"This is like our second country. We know this place from head to toe." Angel said with a laugh.

"Mind giving us a tour then?" Maryse asked.

"Sure! Come on, it'll be so much fun!" Alison agreed, shrieking a little in happiness.

"Okay, okay." Maryse said with a laugh. "Let's go guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

Wow. These manakish are DELICIOUS. All of us are just going at it! And I mean, ALL of us. It's just crazy. Sorry if you're a little confused. So here's what happened when we left the airport; Whispers grabbed us a two 7 person rental, and we used it to come here to Mid-Way to eat some brunch. And we decided to have some manakish, and we can not stop going at it!

"People, I think we should calm down." I said, wiping my face.

"Okay, it's almost done anyway." Mike agreed.

"Yeah, I think I'll let Punk and John fight for the last piece. Kelly agreed, sitting back as Christian did the same. Eve and AJ laughed, inching away from the guys as John and Punk glared at one another, ready for 'Battle.' Whispers, Angel, and Alison laughed.

As Punk and John were fighting for that last piece, Christian rolled his eyes and slipped from the plate and ate it. "You guys were taking too long." He announced as Punk and John's jaws hung loose. They jokingly glared at Christian and I laughed.

"Guys, I think we should go now." Kelly announced and we all got up and stretched.

"Okay, so you guys want to go to Petra, right?" Whispers asked as we got back into the car.

"Yeah, but isn't that, like, really far?" I asked, sitting next to Mike.

"Yeah, but not as far as Aqaba. So which do you guys want?" Angel asked.

"We'd like Petra." I said before anyone could argue.

* * *

><p>We got there after, an hour or two. But I'm not really sure, but it felt like it. As soon as we were all out, we were all stretching.<p>

"Okay, so, this is it. It's all rock architecture and stuff. Let's go in, and take a better look." Angel instructed. We went in and it was just wow. We were walking around and I kept running my hand gently over the walls. This place looked fragile. As we followed Angel, Alison, and Whispers, I couldn't help but drift off to my own world. This place is so beautiful. I quickly decided to eavesdrop on Punk and Whispers as he pulled her aside.

"Hey Punk, what's up?" Whispers asked.

"Well I need some advice, and you look like the most mature girl."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Well, I was dating Kelly just a couple days ago, but we broke up because she likes Christian, but I also thought she liked me. What do I do, because it looks like they're a thing now."

"Well when a girl acts this way, it's to avoid the 'Girl Code.' So one of the others must like you."

"What? Who? Why do they have to like me?"

"I don't know. But, think about it, Eve and Maryse look happy with their boyfriends. Kelly is spending more and more time with Christian, so who does that leave you?"

Punk's eyes grew wide in realization. "AJ?"

"Yupp."

"But, what? I don't even talk to AJ."

"Then start! That's really rude considering you guys have been on this trip together for 4 days now."

"Okay, thanks."

"And that's all about Petra! How about we go back now?" Angel said, finishing up the tour. I gasped and sadly followed Mike out of there.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

"Well I totally missed the whole tour."

"Why?"

"Because I was eavesdropping on a conversation. Now wait a sec, I need to talk to Kelly."

I ran up to Kelly and pulled her away from the group. "Kelly, you'll never believe what I just heard!"

"What?"

"Okay, so I was eavesdropping on Punk and Whispers, and it just so happens that I guess he still has a bit of feelings for you, but now he's gonna go for AJ. And look! He's talking to her right now!" I pointed out. Kelly looked at me questioningly.

"Okay, that's great and all, but that's it?"

"No. I also have to tell you that I'm going back to Paris to go to Mike's sister's wedding with him." I said with a smile.

Kelly gasped, giving me a big hug. "Oh my gosh! Really? That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!" She cheered and we both jumped around in joy.

"Guys, are you coming, or are we leaving you?" Eve asked, walking up to us.

"I'm going to Mike's sister's wedding with him." I announced, and Eve joined us in cheering and laughing.

"Okay guys, that's amazing, but we should really get going." Eve said, pulling us to the honking cars and our awaiting boyfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys liked it. Review! And sorry for having, like, NO INFORMATION. lol, I'm really bad, and I apologize. See you guys tomorrow!<strong>


	26. Petra Jordan, Day 2

**Chapter 26! This isn't exactly the best chapter, i mean, I was really tired. So sorry about that. =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

I yawned as I walked down the hallway from my room to the kitchen. We were a hotel, by the way. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a mumbled "Damn!" and a crash the next second. I turned to my right and opened the door. I saw Maryse desperately trying to clean up the mess on the floor without cutting or burning herself. Her glass full of hot coffee had just smashed onto the floor, and peices were everywhere and the coffee was ruining the carpet.

I started laughing which made Maryse glare at me. "Need help?" I asked, walking over and standing over her.

"Not if you're going to act like that." She said in frustration.

"Fine then." I said with a shrug, turning my back and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" She called and I smirked, walking back. I helped her clean up the mess and we threw out the glass. "Thanks." She said gratefully.

"Yupp. Hey, you're never up this early, and yet you're all dolled up and ready to go." I pointed out and she blushed.

"Mike's taking me to the airport today. We're going back to paris today."

"TODAY? I thought it would be, in, like, a week!"

"Nope. Her wedding is the day after tomorrow, but the engagement is tomorrow."

"Wow, sounds hectic."

"You have no idea. Mike has been getting non-stop calls yesterday and last night. They keep making sure he's on his way there as soon as possible."

"Okay, well you have fun repacking your suitcase." I said, turning the other way and flopping onto the couch.

"Gee, thanks." Maryse said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go get kelly to help. Nothing like a good old bribery will do the trick." Maryse said with an evil grin as she walked out and into Kelly's room.

* * *

><p>"Kelly, where's AJ?" I asked, walking past her in the kitchen after my good nap.<p>

"She's out with Punk." Kelly called, picking up the phone to call Christian's room.

"What're you doing?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Inviting the guys over. It's boring with only two people."

"Okay, where's Maryse?"

"Her and Mike already left. She said she'll call me when she gets to the airport. Actually, can you go get the cell? She'll call any minute no- Oh, hey Christian!"

I rolled my eyes as I went to Kelly's room, picking up her cell from the dresser. i heard her giggling and fliring with Christian. I rolled my eyes once again as I went back to the kitchen, sliding the phone to her.

"Yeah, we wanted you guys to come over, okay? See you in 5!" She said, then hung up.

"Oh, hey, where's Angel, Alison, and Whispers?" I asked.

"I don't know. They have a separate room than us. I'm pretty sure they went shopping or something."

"Okaay then." I sighed, openening the front door just in time to see Christian and John smiling at the doorway. "hey guys!" I said with a smile, pulling them in.

"Hey." Christian said before walking over to kelly with a smile.

"Hey babe." John said and gave me a hug.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Christian asked, putting his arm around Kelly's petite waist. John kept his arms wrapped around my waist also, and I thought for a second.

"What is there to do?" I asked.

"Nothing really..." Kelly answered with a shrug.

"John, how about we go watch a movie?" I asked, seriously bored.

"Sure Eve." He said, leading me out of the hotel room and into the boys'.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked, looking through the possibilities.

"Umm, I actually don't wanna watch one anymore." I said, sighing.

"Then what do we do?" He asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Umm... How about..." I trailed off and he smirked, and I gasped, hitting him playfully. "I didn't say anything about doing that!" I said glaring at him.

"Yeah but you implied it." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, then let's go to the other room." John invited and I rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky I love you, John."

**Kelly's POV**

"Wow, that's really nice. They left us alone." I said, hoping onto the counter.

"Well at least we can get to know eachother better now." He said with a hopeful smile.

"We already know eachother very well." I pointed out.

"Well, I don't know. What are we supposed to do?" He asked, standing across from me, leaning on the wall.

"I don't know. Usually Eve knows what to do."

"Great, hey?" He said with a grin. "Kelly, I have to tell you something..."

"What...?" I asked worriedly.

"I love you Kelly." He said sincerely. I gasped, letting my jaw hang loose. "I know, we haven't known eachother for long, but after everything we've just been through, I really do feel like this towards you. I understand if I'm going to fast for you, or if you don-t feel the same, but at least give me an honest answer. Do you love me back?" He asked.

I let the tears flow down. "Yes! Of course I do!" I said while hopping off the counter and giving him a hug. "I love you Christian."

"That's great to hear." He said and I could tell he was about to cry too, which made me smile.

"Christian, I don't think love should mean sex. I think it should just be the way two people feel for one another." I explained to him, and he looked puzzled.

"Yeah, so do I." He assured.

I smiled up at him. "But in this case, I'd like more."

His eyebrows shot up and he coughed and laughed a bit. "Are you sure?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, Of course I am." I assured.

"Okay then..." He said and I sighed, pulling him to my room. Once we got to my room, he took charge, which I was glad of. He was so sincere and didn't want to hurt me. I love him. This felt so right.

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

"Why is she not answering?" I said, getting very frustrated. "Ugh, pick up damn it!"

"Maryse, maybe she's busy. Call when we land. Or call Kelly."

"I tried. They must be deaf or something. They are pissing me off."

"Maryse, we have to board the plane anyway, Let's go." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the plane.

"Okay okay." I said, putting the phone away. We took our seats and waited to go.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it =) Review! I was toally not in a writing mood today, so sorry if it sucks.<strong>


	27. Petra Jordan, Day 3

**Chapter 27. Almost 30! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

Ohhh god. This is awkward. Waking up in the morning, MORNING, to see you, and a man next to you completely naked. Umm, did we just do that all day? Or were we just exhausted enough to sleep for about 18 hours? Oh, and I never ate a meal yesterday. Great, that's gonna do wonders to my already slim figure. Okay, now back to the current situation, if I can just wiggle out of his arms and get some clothes on.

I started to squirm a bit, slipping lower and out of his arms. When I was free, I scrambled out of the bed, and grabbed some clothes, rushing to the washroom and throwing them on. I tip-toed out of the bedroom, sighing as I closed the door behind me in relief.

"So how was it?" A perky voice asked from behind me, and I jumped.

"AJ, don't scare me like that!" I peeked into the room, then closed it again. "You could've woken Christian."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so excited for you guys!" She said, and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks." I said back, with a smile of my own.

"Man, you guys look exhausted. John and Eve too."

"Eww, gross! They did that too? Ewwww!" I said in disgust.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're in a hotel room, all alone, with a guy you love." AJ said with a shrug.

"And what about you and Punk?" I asked with a smirk. She giggled and blushed.

"Kelly! I only like him. I don't wanna go as fast as you and Christian did."

My turn to blush. "Sorry, but like you said, that's what happens when you're in a hotel room, all alone, with the guy you love."

"Whatever." She said jokingly, rolling her eyes. "I just came to tell you it's time to go. We need to pack. We'll be meeting with Angel, Alison and Whispers at the airport."

"Okay. I'll go wake up Christian, mind making breakfast?"

"Sure thing."

I opened the door again, taking in a long breath. I walked over to Christian, sleeping soundly, and took the pillow next to him. I smirked evilly, and smacked him a couple times. He immediately opened his eyes. "Kelly, what the-" I giggled, hitting him once again. "That's it Kell." He said, fully awake. He took the pillow from under his head and hit me playfully.

"Christian, I just came to say wake up. We're leaving soon. Oh, and by the way, you might want to put some clothes on. The doors open you know." I winked and walked off, laughing as I watched him grab the blankets. I walked to the living room to see Eve napping on the couch. John and Punk were watching some soccer. I really think they've grown a strong bromance.

"Evie, wake up!" I nudged her lightly. She groaned and turned. "EVIE!" I screamed in her ear. She got up from that.

"Damn, Kelly! My ear drum probably popped right there." John said. The remote had fallen out of his hand when I screamed. I giggled, shrugging with an innocent look.

"Sorry John, but you know you love me." I joked, sitting next to him and nudging him.

"Riiight." John said jokingly sarcastic.

"John loves me! John loves me!" I chanted, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Okay, Kelly, you can shut up now." Eve said, a little annoyed.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Well yeah, seeing as you SCREAMED IN MY EAR."

"Come on Eve, you know I'm joking. Besides, I love Christian."

"Guys, I hate to cut in, but we need to go." AJ announced, grabbing her keys.

"Okay, let's go!" John said energetically, taking his and Eve's bags as Punk took his and AJ's. Christian came out with what looked like mine, his, and half the cities.

"Holy, Kelly! What do you need?" He asked, pulling them all out the door. I giggled, following him while shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV <strong>

We got to the airport a while later. I feel so blegh. I guess it's the whole, 'No Food' yesterday. Anyway, we saw Alison and Whispers laughing together at the bench. We waved and they smiled and waved back. We walked over to them.

"Where's Angel?" We all asked in unison, and laughed.

"She's in the washroom. Spilled some caramel goodness on herself, don't ask how. Anyway, where's Maryse?" Alison asked.

"She's in Paris." Kelly answered.

"That rhymes! Maryse, Paris!" Angel said as she came back to the group.

"Not really. But anyway, again?" Alison asked.

"Yupp. Mike's sister's wedding is tomorrow, and the engagement is today."

"And where are you guys going after this?" Whispers asked.

"I was thinking Austria." Kelly said, then did a girly sigh.

"I wanna go to Japan." John said, thinking about it.

"How about Mexico?" Christian asked.

"Chile crossed my mind." Punk said.

"China!" AJ added in.

"GUYS!" I yelled, but not too loud. "We're going to... What about Brazil? Then Chile, then Mexico, then Austria, then China, then finally Japan."

"Okay." They all agreed.

"Well we really have to go now, but we should talk some time." I said politely, giving them our numbers.

"Okay, we'll call you!" Angel said suddenly hyper.

"Alright, see you, bye!" We all waved as John, Kelly, Christian, AJ, Punk and I boarded the plane.

"They're good people." Kelly said with a smile, sitting next to Christian.

"Yupp. But I sometimes question their sanity." Punk joked.

"Punk!" Kelly, AJ, and I all scolded.

"Hey, I was kidding."

"Well sometimes I question your sanity guys" Kelly remarked.

"Hey!" Punk, John and Christian said, holding their chests, offended.

"Revenge is sweet." Us girls said with evil smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! =DD Oh and a quick AN: OMG! I SERIOUSLY DID NOT KNOW THAT KRISTEN STEWART IS PLAYING IN A MOVIE CALLED ON THE ROAD! AHH! =DDDDD**


	28. Paris France, Day 8

**Okay, I don't have anything to say, so just enjoy the chapter! lol, or i HOPE you enjoy it ;P And the groom and bride are OC's, just putting that out there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

"They still haven't called me back, and they're not picking up." I said worriedly.

"Honey, it's okay. They're probably on their way somewhere too. Call them later, right now though, we need to worry about the engagement party." Mike assured.

We were in a taxi, on our way to the groom's house to have a party. I was dressed in a long and elegant darkish neon blue dress, which showed off my perfect curves. Mike was wearing a tux, with a dark blue tie to match my dress. I smiled at him, giving him a peck on the lips before the car stopped infront of the house.

"Mike!" I heard someone call, and turned to see who is was. Ohh, it's his mom! "Mike, darling, please come out quickly." She said in a thick accent.

Mike is English. He lives with his dad in America, but he was visiting his mother when I fell on him. His mother is fully French. His parents aren't divorced, but they are not married. It was a 'Stupid Thing, They Were Young And Madly In Love.' I guess Mike's mom learned English for him.

"Okay mom." Mike said with a joking eye roll. He opened the door and got out, offering his hand to me. I took it with pleasure and stepped out, making sure my dress didn't touch the ground.

"Maryse," Mike's mom said with a smile.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to meet the bride?"

My eyes went wide and I looked at Mike, and he nodded. "Yes!" I said in joy. I would've jumped for joy, but I was in 5 inch heels.

"Okay, follow me!" I followed Mike's mom, waving to Mike. I followed her upstairs and into a room. There were a couple girls there, I guess they were the bridesmaids. I smiled at all of them, and they smiled back. "Maryse, these are the bridesmaids."

"Hi." I said with a smile and a wave. They smiled back.

"Hey." They all said.

"And this is the lovely bride, my daughter, Melissa."

The bride stepped out of the washroom in a beautiful elegant red dress. It had a corset, and at the bottom was very flowy. When people saw her, their jaws would drop. Mine was dropping right now. I gasped, looking at the dress and back to her panicked face.

"Too much?" She asked in a slight accent.

"No! It's, so... beautiful! And elegant! Your groom is a very lucky man." I teased, winking at her. She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. Oh, and Maryse, you can definitely wear that dress, but tomorrow we already have a dress for you." She said, smiling.

"Oh, okay." I looked puzzled, but shrugged it off.

"You do want to be a maid of honour, right?" Melissa asked.

"What? Yes!" I said, my eyes barely in it's sockets.

"Okay then." Melissa said with a smile. "After all, you are my brother's date."

"Yeah, thank you so much!"

"No problem. We should head downstairs."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>After the engagement party, all the groomsmen came to the bridesmaid's for a special dance that I guess was a family tradition. I took Mike's hand and he led me to the dance floor. It was really fun, and I was enjoying all of it. I laughed as I saw someone in front of us step on their partner's toe. We should give them a few tips, wink wink.<p>

"So how did you like the engagement?" Mike asked.

"It was perfect. I am so excited to be with you tomorrow." I said.

"Me too."

As the reception went on, Mike and I were gonna go home. It was a tiring day, and I could really use some rest. Besides, a girl needs her beauty sleep. I guess the bridesmaids were staying over at the brides house. Wow, they must be really close friends, and a lot of friends because Mike's house was very big, and yet all the rooms were taken.

"Mike! Where am I supposed to sleep?" I complained, sitting down stubbornly on his couch.

"You can sleep in my room if you want." He offered.

"Thanks Mike, you're the best." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ohhh, I know." He joked, hopping onto the bed beside me.

"So aren't you excited for you're sister's wedding?" I asked, all giddy.

"Well, not really. Seeing as Melissa and Jake are basically like a married couple. She lives with him, but of course she's staying here until the weddings over. Him and her are always together, and have been together for about 4 years now. All they need is a baby."

"And a ring on her finger." I added in.

"Yeah, you're right. So no, I'm not all that surprised. But it will be fun to get my dance with you." He said flirtatiously, leaning to kiss my cheek.

"Smooth, Mike." I said, giggling as I let him kiss my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I really hoped you enjoyed, review please!<strong>


	29. Brasilia Brazil, Day 1

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! =D BTW, Thank you guys, sooo much for reading and reviewing! I have to make a quick author's not at the end of this, but it's nothing too serious. Now I'll let you read. =) ONE LAST THING, do you think I should make AJ a bigger character in the story? Or just the three girls I have already? Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV <strong>

So we have just landed in Brasilia- man I love saying that! -Brazil late afternoon, and there are some really nice people here! Someone handed out some flyers for a special soccer tournament. As we walked over to a bench, John, Punk and AJ started to freak out.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think anyone like Ronaldo will be there?" AJ asked, very excited for this soccer game.

"I hope not! I want someone like Messi." Punk argued.

"No, no, no! Beckham all the way man!" John added in.

"Shut up guys! Are you really in a conversation about soccer? How about something like football?" I asked, getting impatient.

"You mean real football, where they actually use their feet? Yeah, then we are talking about football." John pointed out. AJ and Punk nodded, agreeing with John.

"Whatever. Can we go to our hotel now?" Eve asked.

"Sure. I'll go call one of those van taxi's. Be right back." Punk said as he walked away.

"So are we going to the game, or what?" Christian asked.

"Yes! Says here in the pamphlet it's tomorrow! Yes!" AJ cheered.

"What if it's sold out?" I pointed out.

"I can get us tickets." AJ said in a 'Trust Me' tone.

"Okay, as long as we have something to do, I wouldn't mind going to the game." I said.

"Oh, but what about 'Talk about football' and the whole impatient thing?" John teased.

"Shut up Cena. I was impatient with you, not the game of soccer." I came back.

"Can we go, please?" Eve asked.

"We have to wait for Punk." Christian answered.

"Ugh! He's taking forever! And wasting my precious me time." Eve pouted.

I laughed. "Special You time? Haha! Good luck with Eve, John. You're gonna need it." I joked, patting his back.

"And Christian, not enough luck in the world will help you and Kelly." Eve said with a sigh as she patted Christian's back.

My smile faded and I looked her dead in the eyes. "Eve, you know I was joking."

"I wasn't." She sassed.

I rolled my eyes, stepping away from John and pulling Christian away from Eve. "Eve, your not being very nice." I said, very hurt.

"Well sorry if you can't stop running your mouth and need someone to shut you up." Eve said coldly.

I gasped. I turned my back to the group, running through them to the washroom. I heard Christian call out for me, but I didn't stop. Why was she being so mean? This isn't like her... Maybe she's just moody. But that still doesn't give her the right to spazz on me. I ran through them, and ran eight into Punk.

"Hey Kellz, I got the cab. Now we just need to wait. Why are you in such a big hurry?" He asked as I looked down.

"I just needed to clear my head." I mumbled. I heard Christian call my name, so I quickly slipped past Punk and ran to the windows, looking out at the planes coming and going.

"Kelly," I heard Christian whisper into my ear as he came from behind mr. His panting made the hair on my neck stand up. "Kelly, are you okay?" He asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Yeah. I miss Maryse." I said, sighing on his chest.

"Then call her." He said, still holding me.

"Okay, wait a sec." I pulled away and took out my phone, turning it on. I saw 10 missed calls, all from Maryse. I laughed, pressing redial.

I waited a few rings before a voice shouted "What? !" I had to pull it away from my ears from the screaming in the background. I put it back to her vases smashing.

"Maryse, what the hell is going on?" I shouted back.

"Oh, hey Kellz, umm, this isn't the best time right now... You should've picked up when I called! No, just kidding, but- Hey! Put that down! Sorry, I really have to go. Talk to Mike! Bye! Love you!" She screamed, and I could hear the phone being passed through the air.

"Maryse? What the hell is going on!" I demanded.

"Kelly?" Mike asked on the other line.

"Mike! Do you mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah... Let's just say this won't have a storybook ending."

"Mike! Ugh. Just call me when you can actually talk, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Kellz." I hung up the phone, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, so the wedding didn't go as planned or whatever. I'm just so confused. UGH!" I groaned.

"Well we should get going. It's getting dark. Plus the van must be here by now."

I rolled my eyes as I let Christian kind of push me out the door and to the honking car filled with the rest of the gang. I slipped into the back with Christian, feeling so tired I just took a nap on Christian's shoulder. I was half asleep so I felt Christian'd muscular arms around me, and I heard the murmurs of the gang, lecturing Eve about her outbursts. I smiled as I fully drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, next chapter I'm hoping will be really long, because I have a lot to write. =) Review please! And thanks for reading!<strong>

**Alright, so there's something that's been on my mind lately. And I just have to ask you guys about it. I was wondering, how long would you like this story to go? How long do you see it going? That doesn't mean the story will be ending, anytime soon. Well, for now. I really enjoy writing this story, and I'm really happy you guys enjoy this. I AM NOT STOPPING THE STORY, it's just I was wondering how many chapters you guys want before I end this and do a sequel or something...? But my goal was to go over 100,000 words =P I know, that's crazy, but it would be such an accomplishment! So I was thinking I'd write this story AT LEAST until it reaches 100,000 words, then I'll MAYBE write a sequel, if my life isn't crazy with school. I will be juggling with School (grade 11), my job, and updating everyday, which would be very hard. So my streck of updating every day will probably end when school starts. Sorry guys. But I will still update, of course. I will not let you guys down. I love you guys so much! I can't thank you enough for getting me almost 150 reviews! You are the best! =D**


	30. Paris France, Day 9

**Hey guys, here's today's chapter =D This one is long, so i hope you like it! BTW, this really shows the love Mike and Maryse have for one another :')**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

"Ahh! Today's the wedding!" I screamed at Mike, super duper excited. Mike laughed as I jumped up and down.

"Hahaha! Maryse, settle down!" Mike couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't help it! I come here with you, we have a great time at the engagement, and now I'm going to be a bridesmaid! It's really hectic when you think about it. The girls told me I have to pick up the dresses, because they're all pitching in and doing something. Ahh! I'm just so excited!"

"Maryse, really, calm down!" Mike laughed again at my excitement.

"Mike I love you!" I screamed over and over. We were at his house, early morning. I just couldn't help but be excited. The girls were getting ready to go to the hair salon. I heard some of the girls running down the stairs, then a knock on the door caught both Mike and my attention. "Come in!" I called, and the door opened to show Melissa.

"Hey Maryse, are you ready?" She asked, looking really stressed and panicked.

"Yupp. Why?" I asked, walking over to the door.

"I was wondering if you could possibly take care of Jake's little brothers until 12:00?" She asked desperately.

"Umm, I don't know..."

"Please! It would mean so much! All you have to do, is dress them, feed them, and entertain them. Then one of Jake's groomsmen or one of my bridesmaids will come by to pick them up. Then you can go get your hair done, pick up the dresses and just show up and get dressed, then stand beside/behind me." She gave a hopeful smile.

"Okay. I hope it's as easy as you say..." I said nervously.

Melissa smiled in victory. "Oh, thank you so so so so so much! This means so much to both me and Jake! I can't thank you enough! Now I have to go get ready for the wedding! Ahh!" She screamed, running down the stairs.

I fake smiled and called out "Great..." as she flew down the stairs. I sighed and looked at Mike with a desperate look.

"Oh, no, no, no." He said, shaking his head and hands in front of him. He backed away as I stepped forward.

"Oh, pleeeease! For me." I did the puppy dog face and he scrunched up his face, getting weaker, I could tell. "I'll do whatever you want." He got too tempted right there.

"Oh, fine." He said, giving up.

"Yay! I love you Mike!" I screamed, throwing my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Maryse." He said back. I smiled, pulling away. I pecked his lips before running down the stairs, but stopped abruptly at the sight of 3 little boys.

"Oh, wow. And what are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Jack, and I'm 7 years old. This is Johnny, and he's 6. That's James, and he's 4." The oldest, who I guess was named Jack said.

"Mmm, great. I'm Maryse, and I'll be looking after you guys until noon." I said with a smile, trying to stay on their good side. "So, do you guys want to get ready first?" I asked, and they, just, freaked! To say the least!

"You can't tell us what to do!" James screamed, jumping on the couch.

"I don't have to listen to a dumb blonde!" Jack screamed, running away.

"Yeah!" Johnny agreed, jumping up and down.

"Whoa, what just happened?" I screamed, trying to catch Jack. "Please guys! Calm down! Please!" I screamed.

"No!" They all screamed in unison.

"Please!" I kept chasing them for about 30 minutes before finally stopping and catching my breath. "Hey, how about some breakfast?" I asked, and they immediatly stopped, and sat down at the table. "Okay, so do you guys want some cereal?" I asked, taking out 3 bowls and filling them up with cereal. I laid it in front of the bows, and they smirked evilly. My eyes grew wide and I gasped as they threw it all on my. I screamed as the milk and bits of corn flakes stuck in my platinum hair.

They boys ran about again, and Mike ran downstairs. "What the hell is going on down here?" He demanded, taking me into his arms, even in the mess I was in. Aww.

"Mike...!" I said, my mouth still hanging open in shock. "These kids are monsters!" I screamed.

"Calm down, it's okay, I'm here." He comforted.

"No, Mike, it's not!" I said, on the verge of tears.

"Maryse, I'll try my best to take care of this." He said, pulling away to hold my shoulders and look into my eyes. "Until then, you can go take a shower, and try to relax. You don't need this stress, okay?" He assured. I shook my head,hugging him again before I rushed upstairs into Mike's room, locking the door. I rushed into the washroom, stripping down and immediately washing myself off. I didn't want to take more than 15 minutes, because I need the other 15 to straighten and add some dry conditioner. I was trying my best to hurry, I don't want Mike to have to deal with those rascals for too long, he doesn't deserve the agony.

I rushed downstairs to see Mike easily helping the boys put on their suits for the wedding. My mouth hung loose and my eyebrows scrunched as I walked over to a smiling Mike. I was speechless, pointing to him, then the boys, then back to him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Maryse, it was really easy. I guess their just at that little boy fase where they think all girls can give are cooties. They just, listened!" Mike smiled, shaking his head.

"Eww, it's the dumb blonde!" Jack screamed, running away.

I rolled my eyes as my phone ringed. "What? !" I answered, watching as Johnny knowcked over a vase.

"Maryse, what the hell is going on?" Kelly's voice demanded.

"Oh, hey Kellz, umm, this isn't the best time right now... You should've picked up when I called! No, just kidding, but- Hey! Put that down! Sorry, I really have to go. Talk to Mike! Bye! Love you!" I threw the phone to Mike, and rushed after Johnny who had taken a picture of Mike and his mother off the wall.

I was getting frustrated, too frustrated. I was getting so frustrated to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. "STOP!" I screamed, filled with rage. The kids stopped running around. They must have been scared to death. I glared at the boys, as clapping sounded behind me.

"Well done." The maid of honour, Sarah, said with a smile spread wide across her face. She walked over, pinching James' cheek. "You definetly deserve the 25 dollars I promised each of you." She said and handed each boy their money. I watching in shock, wanting to push her against the wall and keep hitting her head back at it. Sarah turned to me, with a smirk on her face. "If I were you, I'd be going to the hair saloon now, You're already 5 minutes late, and they're only open for another hour." She warned, walking out with the boys.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Mike, who hung up the cell and handed it to me.

"I don't know. Don't let her get to you. Whatever she does, it's because of me. She's one of those crazy ex's who think they're still with you, you know?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What...?" I asked, eyebrows raised. "You never told me she was your ex! No wonder she's trying to kill me today! Now, I really have to go! By Mike, love you!" I said, grabbing my purse. As I began running out the door, Mike took my arm, turning me back around.

"Maryse, do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "What? No! I've already put you through way too much. Just go to the reception, I'll be there in a few." I called, rushing to get a taxi. I heard Mike call my name, then tsk. I laughed.

* * *

><p>I reached the salon just in time, and got my hair done in 30 minutes. They asked me if I would pay extra for a mani-pedi. I decided to take it, seeing as I wanted to look amazing at the wedding, but not as much as the bride. They also gave ma a facial, and it all took only 30 minutes, which left me just enough time to go get the dresses.<p>

I literally, ran to the place. I walked in, taking deep breaths to calm myself as I went to the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up the dresses for the wedding taking part at St. Joseph's church." I said, showing them a receipt Melissa had given me.

"I'm sorry Miss, but those were already picked up." The receptionist replied.

"What? That's impossible!"

"Sorry, but you're holding up the line. NEXT!"

I gasped, stepping aside. I was on the verge of tear as I took out my phone and rang Mike's number.

"Maryse! Where are you?" He asked.

"Mike-" I said before I sobbed and let the tears take control.

"Oh no, where are you? I'm coming to get you." He said seriously.

"No, you're not. I-I'm not go-going." I gasped out, sniffling.

"What? But Maryse-"

"No, 'But Maryse', I can't go. I ruined the wedding. Sarah gets what she wants."

"Maryse, please explain."

"The dresses aren't here!" I said into the phone. There was a big lump in my throat as I gasped for breath.

"Maryse..." Mike was speechless. "Here, Melissa really wants to talk to you. Bye Maryse, love you." He said before he handed the phone over to Melissa.

"Maryse, where are you? I can't have Mike here alone!" She said worriedly.

"Melissa, I can't go. I'm so sorry, but the dresses-"

"The dresses?" She asked, confused.

Now I was confused. "Yes, the dresses. They aren't here!"

"Of course not, silly! You gave them over to Sarah to bring! She already brought them. Did you forget or something? Now come on, we need you!" She said, and I stood shocked and speechless.

"Whoa, what? I never gave them to Sarah, in fact, I was at the hair salon, trying to get ready when she said it would be closing soon. And she paid the little boys to be naughty!" I said, outraged at what horrible things Sarah has done.

"What? Maryse, come here and we'll sort this all out. Mike is on his way right now."

"Okay, thank you so much!" I said with a sigh, wiping away my tears and re-applying my mascara.

I heard Mike honk and I smiled, rushing outside to the passenger's seat. I got seated and pecked his lips. "Hey, sorry you had to go through so much today." I said, putting on my seat belt as Mike sped off.

"Me? No, you went through a lot. Almost as much as the bride!" He joked.

I giggled. "Thanks Mike, I really needed something to cheer me up."

"Anytime Maryse." He said with a smile.

He parked the car and we both ran out of the car, entering the church. I ran into the brides room where all the girls were getting ready.

"Maryse! I though you wouldn't come." Melissa joked, giving me a big hug. She and the rest of the girls were putting on their dresses. No sign on Sarah. I inched to the doorway with my dress, about to go across the hall to the washroom, until I saw Mike and Sarah in the hallway. I know I can trust Mike, but there's no way I can trust Sarah. So I stood there, listening in on their conversation.

"So since Maryse isn't here, I think you need a escort." She said flirtatiously. I could tell Mike was raising his brows.

"No, no. I don't think so." He said, rejecting her.

"Well I know so." She said. I watched as she leaned in. Mike stepped back, pushing her off.

"What the hell! Sarah, leave me, and my beautiful girlfriend Maryse alone." I smiled as he stuck up for us.

"I'm double the woman she'll ever be!" Sarah screamed.

"And she's double the beauty you'll ever be." If there was an audience, they'd be like, 'Ohhh!' because he was winning. "Inside, and out!" He screamed at her. 'Ding, ding, ding!' I smirked as he walked past her and into the grooms room. I came out of my hiding place with a satisfying smile as I walked into the changing room and dressed into my beautiful dress.

* * *

><p>As soon as the reception started, the bridesmaids were being escorted down the aisle. As I took hold of Mike's arm, he whispered, "You look beautiful."<p>

I giggled a bit, whispering back, "And you look very handsome." before we parted ways. Then Melissa came. She caught everyone's eyes. He long train made the girls in the crowd jealous, and her hair was done just right, and she just looked so fabulous. I smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. That's exactly how I picture myself when I get married.

I looked over at Mike and I saw him smiling wide at Melissa. Aww, that's so cute! I stood behind Melissa as she and Jake said their "I Do's" and all of the bridesmaids took out rose petals from the flower girls basket and we threw it at them as we walked behind them outside, where we would celebrate.

Music started playing, and everyone was grabbing a partner for a slow dance. I immediately ran to Mike, and he smirked. He took me to the center of the dance floor, beside the bride and groom. It was so romantic as stars shown in the sky, and the light hitting the right spots on the dance floor, making both Mike and my eyes glow as we looked into eachother's eyes. Cheesy, but so true.

"Mike, thank you." I said, with tears about to come down my face again.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything." I said, and I laid my head on his shoulder as we kept dancing. His head went on my head and I sighed. Words could not express how much love I felt at the moment.

"I love you Maryse." He said into my hair.

"I love you so much more Mike." I said, letting the tears of joy come out.

"This'll sound cheesy, but it's the truth. Maryse, my love for you is as big as the universe." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks, Mike."

"My pleasure."

Okay, it was a little awkward, seeing as there were so many people around us, but I kissed him. Like, made out in front of everybody. But who cares? I love him, and that's all that matters. I could tell his mom was probably smiling at us, but I kept kissing him, which he of course returned.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the newly wedded couple and Mike and I sat at their house. We were laughing at one another, so happy at the happiness the other couple had. We were sitting in the living room, just talking about life.<p>

"So when well you two tie the knot and have babies?" I asked with a wink. They both blushed.

"Oh, that won't be for a while." Melissa said, hiding her face in embarrassment. Well, of course she'd be embarrassed, her brother was right there.

"At least 3 months." Jake added in.

"Okay, fair enough." I teased.

"And when will you guys be getting married?" Melissa teased back, now it was our turn to blush.

"We just met this month, that is way to fast for me." I said, taking hold of Mike's arm. "Although I love him a lot."

"Yeah, I agree with Maryse. There is no way either of us will be getting married anytime soon. That would mean settling down, and I love traveling around the world with Maryse." Mike explained.

"Okay, I understand. Even though I would love to see Maryse in the brides dress and me in the bridesmaid, that is of course, if I'd be one." Melissa joked.

"Of course! How can I not have Mike's sister be a bridesmaid?" I asked, with a look that said 'Did You Even Need To Ask?'

"Thanks Maryse!" She said and sarcastically glared at Mike with a smile.

"Hey!" Mike said, offended.

I giggled, patting his back. "Well I think we should get going. Tomorrow Mike and I have to catch our flight to Brazil." I said as we all got up and Mike and I headed to the door. "It was really awesome meeting you Melissa, and such an honour to be one of your bridesmaids!" I thanked, and she shook her head.

"Of course Maryse! I hope we get to see you soon!" She said as Mike and I waved and called goodbyes.

We got into Mike's car and started to head to his house.

"When do you think you'll be a groom?" I asked him at random.

"Whenever me and you are both ready for marriage." He answered simply.

I rolled my eyes. "And when will that be?"

"Well, I don't know. It'll be up to us when we would." He said, and I giggled.

"Okay then." I looked out the window as we zoomed past everything. "Hey, since we're here, why don't we visit Trinity tomorrow morning? Make a quick visit? I miss her."

"Sure, I don't mind." Mike said with a smile. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Once we had got to Mike's house, we didn't even bother changing or eating. We were full from the food given at the wedding. We just marched upstairs and jumped into bed. I snuggled up to him, sighing. "This was a hectic day." I said tiredly.<p>

"No kidding. But we got through it, and in the end, it was all worth it." Mike said back.

"Yes, it was." I said before drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that cute? Lol, JK, but I was really trying to bring some more love between them. I hope you guys like it! Review! And this was longer than the usual =P<strong>


	31. Brasilia Brazil, Day 2

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I am at my lake with my family and my bestfriend's family, and have been for 3 days now. So I just didn't have anytime. I hope you guys aren't mad. But hey, I gave you a 3,000 word special. So on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

"Go Ronaldo!" AJ cheered from the stands as Cristiano Ronaldo ran with the ball.

"Messi, Messi, Messi!" Chanted John.

"John, you're so dumb! Messi isn't even here." AJ pointed out.

"Whatever." John shrugged it off, continuing to chant.

Eve and I sat far away from each other. She hasn't apologized, and I surely wasn't going to. Christian and Punk watched the game and discussed it with each other as John and AJ cheered on and argued.

"Hey, look! Half time! Peace out!" I quickly said, rushing away and running around backstage of the arena. I found the washroom and made my way in, freshening up. I walked out and bumped into one of the players.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." I said, and looked up to see that guy AJ was talking about, Cristiano Ronaldo.

"No problem. So who are you wooing for?" He asked with a grin that would make girls swoon.

"Um, Real Madrid. Uhh, can I get a picture?" I couldn't help but ask. I watched him frown and sigh.

"Okay." He muttered and I took out my cell. His grin coming back on his face, we smiled and the camera flashed."Well I have to go now. 2nd half awaits." He said while walking backwards so smoothly.

"Good luck, I'll be cheering from the stands!" I called back, squealing to myself as he walked away. I rushed back to the stands, making my way back to my seat and grabbing Christian's arm. I screamed so loud as I squeezed his arm. The other fans were cheering too, so it seemed normal. Christian and the gang all looked at me like "...Ow!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I freaked out, taking out my cell. "I just ran into Ronaldo!" I informed them. They all looked at eachother, then laughed. I frowned, hitting the boys in the arms. "Look, I have hard proof." I flipped open my phone, showing them my pic.

"NO. WAY!" AJ screamed, snatching the phone out of my hand.

"You're joking." John added in, everyone trying to look at the picture.

"No, she isn't..." Christian whispered.

"Damn right." I stated, taking back the cell. "Look! There's my future husband on the field!" I teased.

"Excuse me?" Christian asked, wide eyed.

"Joking." I said with a teasing smile, giving Christian a hug. "Not really." I mumbled.

"I heard that." Christian said though a clenched smile.

"Guys, just watch the game." John said, obviously jealous I met Ronaldo and he didn't.

"Yeah yeah. Mr. Jealous Pants." I said, sitting next to Christian and AJ.

* * *

><p>"My future husband won!" I cheered as we exited the stands.<p>

"His team, Kelly." Christian said, still jealous.

"Whatever. Ah, I can't wait to see what my dress would look like on our wedding day. Or the dress I'd wear, or maybe the house! Oh my gosh, the house." I fantasized as we walked down the crowded corridors.

"Okay, Kelly." Christian said, sighing.

I smirked in satisfaction. "Or the S-E-X." I spelled out.

"That's enough!" Christian yelled, obviously loosing all his patience. "What are you even trying to do? Make me jealous? Why, is it that amusing? It's not funny Kell. If I joked about a girl you'd freak." He ranted, and I stood shocked. The gang watched us with wide eyes, in an awkward stare.

"What? Christian I didn-" I started.

"You didn't think. That's what." Christian said coldly, walking away from all of our frozen bodies.

"Wow." Eve commented,moving her mouth in a wide O and walking after Christian.

John sighed, "Sorry Kellz, but somethings just crossed the line." He walked after Eve.

"I'm so sorry Kellz..." AJ said, and I could tell she mean't it as she choked on her words as she walked after John. Punk stood behind me. I turned to him with tears in my eyes, giving him a 'Well?' look. He raised his brows.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to walk out on me too?" I asked in a small voice. He sighed, stepping closer and wiping away a tear that fell out of my eye.

"If I did, then who would drive you home? And who's a better option than the guy who started driving you around the world in the first place?" He question and my eyebrows shot up. "Come on Kellz, we're... friends, now. So I'm going to be one." He put his arm around my shoulders and led me out the door.

**Eve's POV**

"So umm, you're pretty mad..." I said to Christian as John drove back to the hotel.

"Too early." He said through clenched teeth, looking out the window.

"Sorry." I said, ending the conversation. We all sat in a awkward silence as we kept heading back.

"So, the game was nice..." I tried again.

"Ronaldo scored the winning goal." AJ stated.

I glared at AJ through the rear view mirror. She saw and shut up, looking down.

"Yeah... Anyway, so are you guys excited to be going to Chile tomorrow?" I asked, trying AGAIN.

"Yes!" John said, supporting me. I gave him a smile.

"Whatever." Christian mumbled, still looking out the window.

"Awkward turtle." AJ muttered really low, making hand motions like a turtle.

"Okay, well here we are." I said, jumping out of the car as it pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. I quickly rushed inside, opening the elevator for all of us. We were all sharing 1 big room, so when we all walked in, I pulled John to my room to sleep. "God, that was one of the most awkwardest things I have ever faced." I said in relief, crawling into bed.

"Yeah. That fight was stupid, don't you think?" John asked, slipping next to me.

"Well... Kelly crossed the line." I said and closed my eyes.

"Yeah but, what about you two? Do you even remember why you were fighting?" John asked.

"Yes, of course I do. She kept joking around with you with really got me pissed off."

"In other words, you were jealous." John said simply.

"Uhh! Yeah, right."

"Yes, I am right."

"John, just- shut up! Go to bed." I said and turned the other way from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's not that great. But I am unbelievably tired, and need some needed sleep. Tomorrow I'm going for a swim, hope I don't get any leaches... Bye guys! See ya tomorrow! =DD Review!<strong>


	32. Paris France, Day 10

**Hey guys! I literally wrote this last second, again... So I really hope it's not too bad. Enjoy... =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

I exhaled a long breathe as I got out of the bed. I realized I was alone and made my way to the empty room, taking a long cold shower. I stepped out and got ready in about 30 minutes. I walked downstairs to see Mike packing a few extra things.

"Hey, why weren't you in bed when I woke up?" I pouted, sitting on a chair next to Mike.

"Sorry Ryse, I was packing. I'm done now, wanna go to Trinity's apartment for a surprise visit before we go to Brazil?" Mike asked, throwing the newly packed stuff onto his back.

"Duhh! I miss her so much!" I replied.

"Then let's hurry before we miss our flight, because I know how much you love to 'Catch-up.'" Mike joked.

"Shut up Mike." Was all I could say, not able to control my smile. I followed him to the car, sitting down in the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>We rounded the corner to Trinity's block, as we saw smoke high in the sky. I looked questioningly at Mike, which he returned with a puzzled look of his own. As we got closer, we notice an apartment was on fire!<p>

"Oh my god Mike!" I screamed, choking on the words. "That's Trinity's apartment!"

"What?" Mike replied, parking the car across the street.

We jumped out, running to the front of the house as many pedestrians screamed and took out their phones to call 911. I rushed to the front of the house, Mike pulling me back.

"Maryse, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, turning me to make me look at him.

"Something that these stupid people are too scared to do," I stated simply, making my way up the 3 steps.

"Maryse, don't do this!" He begged, standing right behind me.

"Mike! There could be people here! Let alone Trinity's family!" I pointed out, opening the door and covering my mouth as I walked into the smoke filled house. Mike right behind me.

Through the blaze of the fire, everything was visible. It made it easier to make my way around. Mike held my hand, and I knew it was to not loose me. And if something were to happen, he'd push me to the door. A muffled cry caught both of our attention as we rushed upstairs. The noise and smell of wood being burnt to a crisp was so overwhelming. A piece of ash coming down and causing Mike and I to separate, me up the stairs and him down the stairs.

"Mike!" I screamed, trying to run back, but a huge chunk of firey ceiling fell and separated us. I stepped back in shock, holding my hand over my mouth with a gasp.

"Maryse!" He screamed desperately.

The cry from upstairs was clearer now that I was up the stairs. I looked from the room to Mike, shaking my head at him.

"Mike, leave." I ordered with tears threatening to fall at the wrong time.

"I can't leave you Maryse." He barely whispered.

I choked a little, a big lump in my throat. "Trust me." I turned my back to him, running towards the room with the cries. I rushed in, screaming at the gruesome sight.

There sat Trinity's mom, on fire. But she didn't even seem to notice. In her hands was the body of her young boy Tristen, who was burn't alive. I gasped, running to her.

"Come on, we need to get out." I ordered, trying to stay brave.

"I can't leave my son." She said with no emotion.

"He's dead!" I screamed at her, not meaning to sound as awful as it did. She didn't seem to notice.

"Please take care of Trinity. She's in the corner over there passed out from shock. I can't touch her. If I do, she'll only be burnt."

"Please don't do this." I begged, shaking her shoulder as the ashes flew, and the ceiling fell. My hand started to burn from the touch of burning flesh.

"Take her and leave!" She demanded, her eyes forcing me to back away, and pick up Trinity.

"Tell her I love her." She whispered. As I took one last glance behind my back, I saw her and her soon burn't to a crisp. I wanted to vomit at the sight, but instead I ran to the top of the stairs, only to see Mike at the bottom, waiting patiently.

"Mike! I told you to leave!" I screamed over the fire.

"I couldn't..." He said softly, pushing the burning wood off the railing, which took a lot of effort.

I ran down to him, giving him a quick and knowing hug. I pulled away, grabbing his hand and leading him to the door. We ran out, and I set Trinity on the ground. The house was falling apart, so Mike picked her back up, and rushed us to the car as the house fell down, and the firemen coming 'Just In The Nick Of Time.' NOT! They let out the rest of the fire as Mike and I watched on, me unable to contain my tears.

"It's okay Ryse." Mike comforted, pulling me into a light hug, stroking the top of my head. One of the firemen walked over and asked a couple question, taking Mike's number so he can call and let us know what's going to happen next.

* * *

><p>So instead of going to Brazil, we went back to Mike's. He set Trinity on the couch as I rubbed tears out of my eyes.<p>

"Hey, are you burnt?" Mike asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah... I was touching a burning person, and it hurt like hell." I let him know, grabbing some bandages from the first aid cupboard in the kitchen. "What about you? Need any bandages?" I asked.

"Yeah. That wood burnt me a little. But it's not that bad." He replied. I brought him back two, one for each hand. "Thanks." He said, taking the bandages.

"Yeah." I replied.

Mike laid down on the couch beside Trinity. I grunted and laid next to him, closing my eyes for a bit of sleep.

* * *

><p>Ugh. Screaming. That's what woke me up from my comfortable nap with Mike. I jumped off the couch, noticing Trinity screaming as she looked at her hands and around herself, thinking she was kidnapped or something. I rushed to her side.<p>

"Trinity, shh, shh. It's me, Maryse!" I comforted, trying to calm her down.

"Maryse?" She asked, breathing in hard gasps from being so overwhelmed.

"Yes, I'm back. It's okay Trinity, I'm here for you." I said in french.

"Where's mommy?" She let out in gasps.

"She's... up above. But don't worry, I'm here." I pulled her into a hug, letting a few tears of my own run down my cheeks. "Come on, we need to go to sleep. I'll sleep with you upstairs in Mike's room, okay?" I offered, and she nodded, taking my hand as I lead her up the steps. "Trinity I promised I'd help you. I'm going to help you again." I whispered to myself as I watched her sleep in my arms. She doesn't deserve all this. Now all we need to do is wait for that call tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. Byee =) Review =D<strong>


	33. Brasilia Brazil, Day 3

**Chapter 33! =D WE'RE DOING AN AJ POV FOR ONCE! =DD But she won't be as big as Eve, Kelly, or Maryse. And this has nothing to do with the story, but can I just say how glad I am Punk is still here? I love him! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>AJ's POV<strong>

_EEEEE**!** _EEEEE**!** _EEEEE**!**___

That damn alarm clock has to sound like that, doesn't it? I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head as I tried muffling the sound. I tried blocking my ears, not working. Dammit. Fine, I might as well get up. I got up half a sleep, half awake, and realized it was 10:00 a.m. That definitely woke me up.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" I screamed as I walked out of my room dressed and ready to go. I realized they were all awake already in the living room. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked, sitting next to Eve. I looked at all their faces, Kelly looking upset, Christian looking pissed, with the rest of the gang looking awkward.

"Nothing..." John said softly, getting up and signaling for Punk, Eve, and I to follow him. So we all got up and went into the separate kitchen.

"Seriously, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, they're settling their fight. But it's stupid, Christian is just stressed," John replied.

"Yeah, I have to agree," Eve agreed.

"Well obviously," Punk said with a 'Duhh' look.

"I'm guessing he's scared she'll run off and be with someone else and it would be the whole Punk, Kelly, and Christian love triangle all over again." Eve added in.

"Well guys we better get going, or we'll miss the plane." Kelly said, sticking her head into the kitchen then walking away, looking happy.

"Hey, sorry I was being so stressed out lately guys. See you in a bit." Christian said as cheerful as he walked behind her.

"What, just, happened?" John asked.

"Yay!" I cheered, putting my hand out for them to high-five, but none of them did. I frowned, pouting as I took my suitcase and walked out.

* * *

><p>"We're LATE?" Punk demanded, frustration written across his features.<p>

"Don't worry guys, we'll make it to the next one." I assured, taking a seat.

"You're not upset?" Kelly asked, sitting next to me.

"Nope. It's just an hour more wait."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm gonna go get a coffee." Punk said, starting to walk away.

"I'll have a latte." Eve called after him.

"Oh, and can you get me... An iced cap?" John asked, and Punk abruptly stopped, flinching in frustration.

"Fine." He said.

I giggled at his behaviour. "Isn't he so weird?"

"Yes, very." Christian replied, taking a seat next to Kelly.

"I'm so tired. John I'm gonna take a nap. If you can't wake me up in time fore the plane, carry me through, okay?" Eve instructed, seating him across from me and then sitting next to him to lean on him as her eyes shut.

"Here is you're iced cap, and you're lat- Hey! Wake up!" Punk said as he started to reach to Eve to shake her.

"Don't!" Kelly warned. Punk stopped and threw his hands in the air.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, pointing to the latte.

"I'll have it." I offered.

"AJ, you don't need anymore caffeine." Christian joked. I gasped, very offended. I slapped his arm as he chuckled and I saw a smile appear on Punk's lips.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" I asked warningly, getting up and standing on the seat I was in to be as tall as him. That only made the boys laugh harder. I rolled my eyes and sat back down, crossing my arms over my chest and shaking my head, unable to hold back a smile.

"That's one of the best traits about you, you can take a joke." Punk teased, sitting beside John.

"That's because I know when someone's joking and when they're not." I, well, bragged.

"Hey, guys, we should board now." John spoke up.

"Yeah, let's go." Kelly added, taking Christian's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

Christian and I looked at eachother than started laughing hysterically as we watched John try to carry Eve into the plane. John glared at us as he passed by our seats and took his place behind Christian, but setting Eve down behind me. Christian and I stopped laughing, then John's sigh of relief made us burst out laughing again. I started to tear up, and saw the annoyed look on John's face.

"Gee, thanks for all the support." He said with sarcasm.

"Anytime John." Christian replied.

John dug out Eve's iPod and started to listen to whatever she had. I turned my attention to Christian.

"So we're cool?" I asked.

"Yeah. We both over-reacted." He shrugged, sighing it off.

I smiled, giving him a hug. "Thanks."

"Of course." He replied, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I lied, AJ had a long POV. But I mean I won't have her in the chapters as much. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Review =)<strong>


	34. Paris France, Day 11

**Chapter 34! =DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

I yawned, stretching as I slowly got out of the bed and made my way downstairs to Mike. I saw him fast a sleep on the couch. I rolled my eyes with a smile, shaking him until he woke up. He blinked a couple times before sitting up.

"Come on Mike, we're getting a call from that fireman soon. I want you to actually be awake when he calls." I said, grabbing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He said in a sleepy tone, taking a sip.

"You're welcome." I said, walking over to the fridge. "Want anything?" I asked.

"Nahh. I'm not very hungry."

"Me neither." I agreed, flopping down next to him. Mike grabbed his phone, staring at it and concentrating. I giggled, kissing his cheek so he'd look at me. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to make it-"

_RIING!_

"Ahh, it worked." He said with a satisfied smirk. I arched an eyebrow at him, which he ignored as he flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Put it on speaker!" I whisper yelled.

"Okay, just a sec." Mike pressed the speaker button, and the fireman's voice was heard loud and clear.

"We have come to a conclusion. We will be coming by to take Trinity to an orphanage."

"AND ORPHANAGE?" I screamed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Whoa, hold it, why an orphanage?" Mike asked annoyed but calm.

"That way she can relate to the other's there. And not to mention she can get adopted into a good family who can't have kids, or just want to help them out."

"Uh, no. There is no way Trinity is going into an orphanage. What if the people that want to adopt-" I started but was interrupted.

"IF they adopt." The fireman interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "Even worse! Now as I was saying before I was very rudely interrupted, what if the people who want to adopt her have a terrible life? They could be drug addicts, or alcoholics, or just poor. And what if they're just some sick perverts like her father! I will NOT let Trinity take that risk."

"Well sorry but there's nothing you can do now."

After about a minute of frustrating silence, Mike spoke up. "Well what if, you know, WE were to adopt her?" He asked. I let my mouth hang loose.

"What?" I asked, in complete shock.

"Yeah, I mean if you want." He said.

"Duhh I want!" I screamed, hugging him tight.

"Okay, then it's settled. If you guys could go to the orphanage to sign the forms, you're good to go."

"YAY! Okay, talk to you never." I said, hanging up the phone and kissing Mike. "Uh, this is great!" I cheered.

"It's not all fun and games though Maryse. You do realize how much more bills we have to pay now that we have Trinity?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but that's not a problem. I can get my dad-"

"Maryse, we can't rely on our parents to pay for everything. One day Trinity will think that too, and we'd have to ask our parents to support her then as well. We need to make our own money."

"Okay, I understand... What if I... Went back to school in the fall? I'm supposed to be going to University anyway."

"Okay, that sounds great. I'm thinking about school too. I have to go back to my dad's in the fall, but I can go to wherever you are."

"Oh Mike. Then would you be ready to move to LA?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well too bad. I live in Miami." I teased and he laughed. I got him good. Smirking, I changed the subject. "Mike, we'll go to that place after lunch, k?"

"Okay, but why?"

I got up and started to walk upstairs. "I need to make sure Trinity is okay with it. Not to mention our own parents."

"Oh damn, okay, I'm gonna ask my mom." Mike said, following me upstairs, but going to his mom's room. I walked into Mike's room, and found Trinity watching TV.

"Hey darlin', I have to talk to you." I said in french, sitting next to her.

"You guys are adopting me, I know." Trinity said in perfect english, watching TV with a blank face.

"Whoa, when did you learn english?" I asked.

"It's not hard. I've known it since I was 6. My mom used to say it would come in handy."

"Okay, then does that mean you were eavesdropping on our conversation?" I asked, tapping my foot.

She blinked, blankly saying, "Do you know how loud you are?"

I laughed, hugging her. "You're so funny." I said, pulling away and taking a look at her clothes. "Hey, do you want to wear some of my clothes? The ones you're wearing are burnt." She shrugged, nodding her head. "Okay, you can take anything out of my suit case. But be sure to be careful, I don't want anything to be broken."

"Okay, thanks Maryse." She said, getting up and taking a look through my suitcase.

"Mikey and I will be at the adoption place to make it official, okay?" I asked, walking to the door.

"Okay." She said blankly again.

"Well food's in the kitchen, obviously. Mike's mom is in her room, and if you need anything," I paused, handing her my phone. "Call Mike."

"Thanks, Maryse." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, see you soon." I waved and headed downstairs, where Mike was waiting. "So, what did your mom say?" I asked, giving him a hug.

"She said she doesn't think we're ready, I mean, we've only been together for almost a month. But she approves, because she understands that if we didn't, Trinity would be in a worse situation. So she supports the idea." Mike said, taking out his keys as we got into his car.

"Okay, that's good. I gave Trinity my phone in case she needed to reach us."

"Okay."

We were a little silent for a while, until he broke it.

"Do you think we're ready to adopt a nine year old?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean we've gotten to know her before this happened. So she's already like my little sister. What about you?"

"Yes. I think our relationship is strong enough."

"Okay then." I said with a smile as we parked at the adoption place. We quickly made our way in, telling the receptionist who we were adopting and stuff. He told us to sit down in the chairs to the left, handing us papers that needed to be signed.

"Well, this seems easy enough." Mike said, reading the paper. I nodded, signing my name on it, as Mike did the same.

"Okay, ready to go." I said, taking the paper and handing it to the receptionist to check it out.

"Looks good. It is official, you can go now." He said, looking it over.

"Okay, thanks!" I thanked, rushing to get out. Once we were, Mike spun me around and I laughed. "Okay, too overjoyed I think." I said with a smile, getting into his car.

"Yeah, maybe a little." Mike replied.

We quickly made it back to the house as fast as we could, running inside the house.

"Trinity, it's official! I am now your adoptive parent!" I called, rushing upstairs with Mike behind me. We got into Mike's room and Trinity was sitting on the couch with a blank look although you could tell she'd been crying. I pulled her into a hug, but she just stayed blank. Well I guess it's still shock from losing her mom and brother. I shivered thinking about that image.

"Wanna go to sleep?" I asked, and she nodded. I picked her up and tucked her in bed, walking out with Mike afterwards.

"What would I do without you?" Mike asked.

"Mmm, probably look around the world to try and find me." I giggled, and he smiled, kissing me.

"Suree." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said with a laugh, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Review please!<strong>


	35. Santiago Chile, Day 1

**Chapter 34! =DD Guys, tomorrow I'm out of town again =/ So don't expect a chapter tomorrow, just a heads up! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

"John you look so funny with that on!" I said before I started to have a giggle attack. John started to dance around with this huge black hate with hot pink feathers glued around it. We were walking down the streets of Chile, and it's super dark out. We're looking for our motel. AJ started to laugh too, which caused everyone to start laughing.

"I am unbelievably tired." AJ said with a yawn.

"Well you're also unbelievably light. Punk, carry her." Kelly ordered jokingly.

"Ahh come on!" He fake groaned, giving AJ a piggyback. "Whoa, you are light. Do you eat?"

"Yes! Duh!" AJ said with an eye roll.

"Uhh, how much longer?" Christian whined. Kelly giggled.

"Oh my gosh I am tired." John complained, taking the hat off.

"I am gonna die." Punk rolled his eyes in a sleepy way.

"You guys, if you quit complaining maybe time will fly." I suggested.

"Hey look, there it is!" Kelly said, running towards it.

"Kelly, that's not the right-" AJ started, but realized she was too far away.

I groaned. "I swear, walking around the 5 of you is like walking around with 5 children."

Kelly came back, slumping. "That disgusting place is out of business." She pouted.

"Aw, come on. Look, it's over there!" Christian called, pulling her towards it.

"Wow, really?" AJ asked.

"Ohhh, really." Punk replied.

"Come on." I said, walking faster to the motel. I found Christian and Kelly outside the door to our room with the key. They were opening the door and stuck out their arms to the room.

"Eve, you go in first." The offered, I gave a 'Why...?' look, but did it anyway. As soon as I did, they all ran in behind me, pushing me around to get to a bed of their own.

"Gee, thanks guys." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I jumped onto the smallest bed.

"Good night people." Christian called, turning off his lights.

"Goodnight!" Kelly called, doing the same.

"Night." John called, also turning off his lights.

"See you in the morning!" AJ called, turning off her lights.

"Umph." Punk said, too lazy to turn off his light.

"Punk, really?" I asked, turning off the lights for him. He chuckled, laying in bed with his eyes shut. I rolled my eyes, climbing into my own bed, turning off the light. "Night everyone!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to groan. I laughed, deciding it'd be better to just go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's Dream (Kelly's POV)<strong>

I yawned, waking up and looking around to see I was in a whole different room. I blinked a couple times before jumping out of bed and rushing downstairs. "Christian?" I called, looking downstairs to see Mike on the couch downstairs.

"Christian? No, it's Mike." Mike said with a 'Where Have You Been?' look on his face as he pulled me into a hug. "Trinity's just finishing breakfast with her grandma. Then we can go to the funeral Maryse." He said, kissing my head.

"Maryse?" I asked questioningly. "I'm Kelly."

Mike laughed. "Maryse something must be up with you. You sure you're feeling alright?" He asked, going for a kiss.

I pushed him away, running down the steps and in front of a mirror to see Maryse, and not me. "Whoa..." I said, moving around to make sure it was for real.

"Maryse, come on, we're going to be late!" Mike called, a little girl I guess was Trinity started running out the door.

"Oh my god, Mike!" I called, running outside, rushing to his side. "Slap me!" I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, right."

"Seriously, I have to be wither dead, or dreaming. This is one heck of a nightmare!"

"I'm not gonna slap you, I don't slap girls."

"Ugh, fine." I said with an eye roll, slapping myself.

"Maryse, come on, we'll be late for the funeral." When I looked back, I saw Mike and Trinity in all black, then I looked down to see myself in black.

"I have a terrible feeling about this..." I said with a worried look.

"Come on." Mike helped me into the car, getting into the drivers seat and driving somewhere. The Eiffel Tower confirmed we were in Paris. "Well here we are. " Mike pulled up in front of some church. I sighed, following him and Trinity into the church, when I saw it empty and two coffins, open and showing the burnt flesh, I fainted.

* * *

><p>I woke up terrified. getting up with tears in my eyes. I was literally, disgusted from the sight. There is no way I can go to sleep now. I quietly tip toed into Christian's bed, snuggling up to him. He turned and blinked a few times down at me to realize who it was. "Oh hey Kell." He said with a sleepy smile.<p>

I sniffed, holding him close. "Go to sleep." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close before going back to sleep. I sighed, silently praying for Maryse. I shut my eyes, getting comfortable next to Christian before going to bed also.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Review =)<strong>


	36. Paris France, Day 12

**Chapter 36! Sorry for the long wait. But here it is people =) Enjoy. BTW, I know this is kind of late, but Ramadan Mubarak! =DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

"Okay so we need the flowers in by tomorrow, and-"

"Maryse, calm down." Mike comforted, pulling me into a hug.

"Well with the funeral tomorrow, I'm scared. We need everything to be perfect, and I really want to keep those coffins closed. I don't want people to be scarred for life." I went on.

"Maryse, it's all okay. But I think it'd be best to keep them open, just so Trinity can have one last look at them."

"Are you serious? She'd probably cry, and be so horrified. I don't wanna see her so sad."

"Maryse, come on. It could be a good thing for her."

"It could also be a bad thing."

"Maryse-"

"I'm not going to argue about-"

"Leave the coffins open." Trinity interrupted.

"Oh, Trinity, when'd you get here?" Mike asked, sitting next to her. He nudged her arm.

"For a long time. I want the coffins left open. I need to see them and what they look like now. I won't cry, even if it kills me on the inside."

I sighed, sitting on the other side of her. "Okay Trinity, but whenever you want, we'll close them." I assured, putting my arm around her.

"Okay..." Trinity got up and walked away.

"I have one question Maryse," Mike whispered, leaning into my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"How did the fire start?"

I froze. "We have to find out."

"I know. But we'll have to do it after the funeral. Tren has already been through enough. We'll give her a bit of a break, I trip to Mexico. Then we can investigate."

"Wait, one, Tren? Nice nickname. Two, Okay, after the funeral. I'll let Kelly know." I said, pulling out my phone.

"Okay. Let's go eat." Mike said before his stomach grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"You go. I'll be there soon." I kissed his cheek then walked out of the room, texting Kelly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mike, I told Kelly." I announced, laying on the couch as he and Trinity ate their lunch.<p>

"Okay. Want some food?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No thanks. I'm gonna go check out the cemetery we're having the funeral at."

"Okay, need a ride?"

"Mmm, Nahh. You just enjoy your lunch." I got up and headed out the door, breathing in the fresh air as i walked to the cemetery.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place gives me the creeps," I muttered to myself as I opened up the gate and closed them as I went in. "I mean, little girls have nightmares about places like these. What's next, an owl's going to hoot?" I personally have a fear of dark and dead place. This was both. So to calm myself down, I do what I'm doing, talk to myself.<p>

"I mean, eww. What if one of those slimy, gross, rotten hands reaches up and grabs my leg? Ugh, not helping." I looked disgusted at the sight of deadness in here. I made my way to the open space near the end, where Tristen and Trinity's mother were going to be buried tomorrow.

"Deep breath, Maryse." I muttered, looking down into the empty holes.

"Okay, everything's good, let's go." I mumbled, jumping up and turning around to walk into something or someone.

"Where do you think your going sweet pea?" The voice asked.

"What the-"

"Get over here."

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I suck at making things intense, but I really do try = And I hope you guys understand that because it's ramadan, it's been kind of hard to have the energy to type the story. Yes, that's my excuse for being lazy. So sorry this chapter was only about 750 words. Hope you can forgive and forget =P Anyway, review please!**


	37. Santiago Chile, Day 2

**Chapter 37 =) Enjoy. I've been trying to get back to updating daily =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

"Guys I can't do this." I complained, running into Christian's arms for safety.

"Kellz, it's not that hard. Just put the rod back, then through it in and wait for a fish to catch on." Eve explained, demonstrating as she went.

"Uh, easy for you to say. I have a nasty fear of sharks." I replied.

"Kelly, we were on a boat in Italy, this is nothing. If something does happen, I'm sure it'll go for one of us guys, seeing as we have more meat and stuff." John ranted.

"No, no, no, not meat, muscle." Punk argued.

"Shut up Punk." AJ cut in, nudging his arm.

"Kelly, if something happens, I'm right here." Christian assured.

"Yeah, which is worse, because what if it gets you? Or any of us for that matter?" I argued.

"Kelly, just quiet down and fish, or go back to the motel." Eve said, frustrated a bit. I shut up and sat down, taking one of the fishing nets.

"By the way guys, I just wanted to tell all of you guys about this crazy weird dream that I had." I said with a sigh.

"Kelly," Eve groaned.

"Sorry! But you really need to here this guys!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well I went to bed just like all of you guys last night. But I had this terrible/weird nightmare. I was Maryse or something, and I can't remember it exactly, but I remember getting off this bed in a weird room. I walked downstairs to see Mike, and he tried to kiss me," I felt Christian tense a bit. "Relax, it's just a dream. Anyway, I push him away and run to the mirror, where I see Maryse! But it was me, if that makes sense. I mean that I was in Maryse's body. Then Mike calls out that there's some sort of funeral? This little girl I was guessing was Trinity ran out the door, so Mike comes in and escorts me out as well. All of a sudden I'm wearing all black, exactly for a funeral. Then Mike takes us to a church, which is weird since usually funerals are in a cemetery, and memorials are in a church. Anyway, I walk down the aisle and take a look in the coffins to frickin' see a burnt woman in one, and a little burnt boy in the other. I was so disgusted and shocked, I fainted in the dream, then I woke up from it all, scared to death. So I went to Christian's bed and made myself comfortable."

"Whoa, long story. Just give me a minute to process it all." John said, concentrating on what I just said.

"Wow Kellz, would that be a vision or something?" AJ asked.

"I hope not." I replied.

"Check your phone. Maryse had to have left a message or something. It's been a long time." Eve pointed out. I nodded, taking out my phone to see one text.

"Yeah, your right. She texted me saying,_ 'Hey, just texted to ask for a favour. So it's a long story, but Mike and I are sending Trinity over to Mexico City in a couple days for a vacation. You'll know what I'm talking about later. I'll explain everything when we're back together. Kisses, Ryse.'_ Okay, that help so much." I groaned.

"Great." Eve complained.

"Oh, hey! I caught something!" AJ announced, pulling at whatever it was.

"Come on, come on!" Eve and I cheered, completely forgetting what was going on. I took the net in my hands and stuck it out. AJ threw the fish in.

"How's that for a good catch?" She asked with a smile. She had a 14ish inch fish.

"Ehh. I got better." Punk announced, showing off a 14 1/2 fish. AJ rolled her eyes, pecking his cheek.

"Ohhhh, wow!" John said, figuring it out. "That's crazy Kellz!"

I sighed. "Your so weird." I said with a look on my face that matched my words.

Christian laughed. "No, not weird. Just slow." He playfully nodded.

John pouted, trying to look sad but it wasn't working.

"Anyways, let's eat these babies. I'm starved." AJ cut in.

"Okay, let's get off this thing." Punk agreed, paddling the boat back to shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

"Now normally I only like my fish as sushi, but I have to admit, this is really good." I commented, taking another bite.

"Yeah, hey, look, some guy is selling pig guts!" Punk said in excitement.

"Are you sure?" John asked, sounding like a little boy who just found out the ice cream guy was right around the corner.

"Aw, sweet!" Christian added in.

"Ew, disgusting!" Kelly said with a shiver and a look of disgust.

"I wonder what people use it for." AJ comented.

"Seriously guys, I'm gonna puke. Please talk about something else." Kelly begged.

"Hey, is that a horse head?" John asked.

"EWWWW!" Kelly screamed, turning her head and puking into a bucket.

"Nahh, Kellz, we're just playin'. Well, about the head." Punk assured.

"You guys are sick." Kelly said in disgust.

"But you love us." AJ replied.

"Guys, are you ready to go back?" I asked, packing up my stuff.

"Yeah." They all replied, grabbing their things and heading to the motel right behind me.

* * *

><p>"Let's sleep. I have a bad feel something's gonna happen tomorrow when we go to Mexico City." Kelly said as she crawled into Christian's bed with him.<p>

"Then night." AJ called, going to her bed. We all did our own good nights, which takes too much space and is a waste of time to write, then we crawled to bed and tried to got to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go =) Hope you enjoyed, and you know I love reviews =) Good and bad, BTW!<strong>


	38. xoxo, Day 1

**Chapter 38 guys! We've come a long way, and now I've gotten close to 200 reviews! AHH! Thank you so much! I love you guys! Think we can reach it fully before chapter 40? ;) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

"Where am I?" I muttered, fluttering my eyes open.

"Hello, Maryse." A man in a black ski mask said. I tried my best not to be scared, putting on my 'Maryse' face.

"A ski mask, really? I already know who you are." I said confidently, but my heart was pounding like a drum in my chest.

"Then who am I?" He asked, leaning in from his chair.

"You're that sick son of a bitch who raped Trinity." I spat in his face.

"Oh, bravo," He said, leaning back and clapping his hands. "The blonde figured something out."

"Oh go suck a cow's-"

"DON'T disrespect me Maryse. If you haven't noticed your sitting in an electrical chair."

I looked down and realized it was true. If I said the wrong thing, he could kill me in matters of seconds. Hell, maybe even less. I couldn't help but nervously try to pull at my arms, which didn't help at all, only caused it to dig into my skin.

"Now, listen closely and you won't get hurt." The man said seriously, leaning back in. "I want my daughter back, and you are getting her back to me."

"Go to hell." I said with a glare. He shook his head, hitting me with about 10 bolts.

"I'm going easy on you for now, 'Ryse.'" I screamed in pain as it stopped. I blinked the tears back, wanting so bad to slap that grin off his face as he took the mask off. "Aww, what's wrong? Scared? What do you think you have to offer me?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, and he laughed. "You think I would rape you? Please."

"Well you raped your own 8 year old daughter. We don't know what you're capable of." I answered back, confidence back in my voice.

"You think that's what I wanted to do to my daughter?"

"Uhh, yuh." I said with emphasis.

"Well I was drunk. Lots of things happen when your drunk."

"So I guess you've been drunk for your whole life then I guess, huh?"

"If you keep being the smart mouth you are, then things are gonna get a lot uglier than they are now." He threatened.

Ugh, I so wanted to say, "The only thing ugly is your face." But no, I have to shut up for now. For now.

"Good. Now, tell me where my daughter is."

"You think I'll tell you after what you did to her?"

"Well now that her mother is dead, I have full custody over her."

"Um, no you don't. She's my adoptive child now, because your too sick to take care of a child."

"I am her father. They can't keep her away from me."

"Well then have fun in jail, because that's exactly where you will be sent when they find you."

"They're not going to. I'm gonna find Trinity, and the two of you will be left here. While I have an amazing time getting out of here. Now, I might just forget to come back, so here." He set the bolts to five bolts an hour. I sucked up the pain, taking a deep breath when it ended. "And who knows, maybe someone will find you here." And with that he left the room.

* * *

><p>Of course I'm panicking right now, trying to pull my hands free. Every time I'd pull, it would feel tighter. I let out a few tears of frustration before trying to relax myself. The bolts shocked me, telling me it's been an hour. I took another breath, tightening my right hand into a fist. I tried making it very small, before slipping it a bit through. I sighed halfway there. I closed my eyes, pulling my hand slowly... Slowly... Free! I gasped, sighing in relief. I unlatched the left hands band, stretching my hands around.<p>

I slowly pulled the head piece off, crying as I did. This is just scary. I feel as if I'm a character in Saw. I then bent over and unlatched my left foot, pulling it free. I did the same for the right. Then I pulled on the waist part. It was pretty stuck. Maybe if I just slipped up...

I grabbed the handle bars of the chair, pulling myself higher until my feet were free. I sighed in relief, smiling in victory. I ran to the door.

Great. Of course it's too good to be true. The door had no handle, and I knew it was locked from the outside. I'll have to do something... I looked around the room to look for a weapon, when realizing there was none, I shrank to the ground. I guess all I can do is wait. Wait for someone, anyone, to rescue me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that's good =D I'm calling this place ? because you don't know where it is =P (Umm, I don't either, for now = ) Anyways, review please! Thanks for reading! Byee!**


	39. SC, Day 3 & PF, Day 13

**OMG, I love you guys so much! Thank you for all the reviews! Love you guys! This is for all of you ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

"This airport is crowded!" John complained.

"Yeah, so are all the other ones we went to." Punk stated.

"Yeah, but I actually feel claustrophobic here." John argued.

"I didn't even know you knew that word." Punk insulted in a joking way.

"You know what Punk-" John started.

"Guys, my phone is ringing! Hush hush!" Kelly ordered, flipping open her phone and putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Um, guys, there's a huge problem." Mike's voice answered.

"What's up?" Christian asked.

"Well... Maryse is missing."

"Whoa, what?" We all screamed, lowering our voices when we saw all the pedestrians giving us glares.

"Yeah! She went to the cemetery and just... didn't come back! I went searching everywhere yesterday, I couldn't find her!" Mike said frantically.

"Well what does that mean?" AJ asked.

"Can you guys please come here to Paris instead? I'm not sending Trinity to Mexico City, not with Maryse missing."

"Okay, we'll be there soon!" I assured, taking a deep breath. Christian took our passports to change our flights.

"I really hope she's okay!" AJ said, hugging Punk.

"Guys, come on! The plane leaves in 10 minutes!" Christian yelled, running through the line of people.

"Sorry!" Kelly called as we all pushed everyone out of our way.

"Yeah, we're really late!" AJ yelled back.

"Then you should have thought of that before!" An angry man yelled after us.

I wanted to scream at him that Maryse was kidnapped and we had to switch our planes to go to Paris, but what good would that do? Telling a total stranger personal information? Just keep running...

"Yes! We made it!" Punk said in relief as we all boarded the plane. I sighed in relief flopping down next to John.

"Good that was a close call." John said, panting.

"Thanks to Christian! I mean, if it wasn't for him, we'd be slumping in disappointment, waiting for the next plane to Paris." Kelly said, giving Christian a hug. They were sitting across from us.

"Thanks Christian." Everybody thanked, Christian smiled. "No problem,"

"Oh, here we go!" AJ called as the plane started to lift.

**AJ's POV**

When the plane landed, we rushed out. We found Mike holding up a sign for us to read. We rushed over to him.

"Okay, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, where exactly?" Kelly asked.

"Well there isn't any place to go except my house. We need to investigate this thing. But I can see you guys are jet lagged, so... Tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, that sound good." Punk agreed.

"Okay, my house isn't far from here, and since there's so many of us, we'll just have to walk." Mike led us to the door.

Punk groaned. "We've done a lot of that in Chile."

"Punk," I said, whispering, "Rude much?"

"What? Sorry, I'm okay with walking. I was only joking." Punk assured.

We walked to Mike's place, not mentioning what happened to Maryse in public. We caught a lot of attention, seeing as there were 7 of us all walking down the street, side by side in 2 rows. I hated the attention, strangers judging you. At least no one would try to jump us, we have 4 guys!

"Here we are." Mike qannounced, leading us into his house.

"Pretty big..." I commented, looking around the house.

"Thanks," Mike answered, then turned around. "Okay, I have separate room accustomed for all of you. Once you guys have rested, we can go to the cemetery and check the whole place out, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Mike. See ya." I said, we all went upstairs to our own rooms. I jumped into bed in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked it! See you tomorrow for the next =)<strong>


	40. xoxo, Day 2

**Thank you guys sooo much for the 200 reviews! Love you guys! =DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

"Wake up," A rough deep voice ordered. I lazily pushed myself off the hard floor, shivering in the cold. I pulled my sweater tighter on. "Time for breakfast." I guess he didn't know I was supposed to be sitting in the electric chair. That or it was too dark for him to see.

My eyebrow shot up at the news. "You're letting a prisoner eat?"

"You're not one of his prisoners."

"Oh, your right, this is worse." I smartly remarked.

The man sighed. "I'm not about to argue with a girl. Eat this, and I'll be back in 3 hours for your lunch." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him to make the room pitch black again.

His words began processing in my head. Back in 3 hours, back in 3 hours...

I started feeling around the floor, to finally find my bag. I reached in and ruffled through the mess. Finally my hand grasped my cell. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Great. No service." I rolled my eyes. "At least it's full battery."

I check the time to see 9:00. I sighed, turning an alarm on for 10:30. Since there's nothing else to do, might as well just sleep.

* * *

><p>The ringing from the alarm clock kept ringing, until I finally shut it off and grabbed something hard from my bag. I took out the pepper spray in the small pocket and felt the walls to find the door. I stood right next to it, putting my arms up.<p>

_Click, clack, click, clack._

Footsteps.

I squeezed the hard thing that I figured was a book in my hand and waited for the door to open. Once I saw the door creak open, the man stepped in with a tray.I realized he was a lot bigger than what I'd imagined, but hit him full force in the head with the book any way. He fell to the ground, but was conscious. When he turned on his back with surprise, I sprayed him in the face with the pepper spray, grabbing my bag and dashing out the door.

This place was just an endless insane asylum! You run through an all gray room, prisoners in the corners. There were no hallways, just connected rooms.

I guess this man must really have it in for me, having me in the very back, locked up and all. Whatever. I kept running as fast as I could, spraying every guard in my way. I ran to the exit, smashing into it and running out to an open field.

Loud clapping caught my attention, and I turned to see Trinity's father behind me, clapping his hands. He walked closer and closer. "You really thought I'd be dumb enough to hide you in a city?"

"Mike will find me." I tried keeping my voice confident and intimidating.

"Oh, yes, right. Your little boyfriend." He was one step away now, grinning in satisfaction. "Now, when he is also trapped here, because of you I might add, what shall I do with him?"

"Well you know what I shall do with you?" I asked.

"What is it my darling?" He replied, trying to get under my skin.

Goosebumps ran up and down my arms and a shiver ran down my back. This sick twisted man. "This!" I snapped back into action, pulling my arm up to his face, pressing on the pepper spray which wasn't working. Damn! Must have ran out!

Trinity's dad laughed. "Nice little trick little girl, but is that the best you can do?" He taunted.

"Well I do have this." I improvised, hitting him where it hurts. He bent over in pain, holding his private area. I took the chance, running one way.

"Get her!" I heard him call.

I didn't know where I was running to, but anywhere other than here was fine. I saw the teeniest sight of a tree, which was what got me motivated. I dashed to the tree, not daring to glance behind me. I got closer, seeing it was a woods and I could hide somewhere in there. But that's pretty scary... I looked back to two men gaining on me. I turned back in panic. Okay, I'll have to try my luck.

I ran through, making a sharp left about 20 feet in. When I heard footsteps behind me, I decided to hide instead.

Okay, choices? Behind a tree, up a tree, or under a bush. Under a bush sounded like the best idea, especially since there was a bug long bush that would work perfectly. I slipped under it just in time. I saw two men's feet stop by a tree some what near the bush I was under.

"I don't hear her anymore," Guy number 1 announced.

"Well keep looking! I'll call for back up." Guy number 2 turned his back, talking into a walkie-talkie. Guy number 1 walked around as Guy number 2 was busy on the walkie-talkie. I shuffled my feet to catch his attention. He definitely stopped in his tracked, going down to check the bush. When he looked and saw my face, I slammed my hand on his mouth. He resisted, but I pulled him under the bush. I grabbed a thick piece of wood, hitting him in the head hard enough to knock him out for a while.

Guy number 2 turned back. "Cole? Cole where are you?" He called out. When he got close enough, I pulled on his leg, making him fall. I smacked him in the head, then crawled out and ran for dear life. I reached a highway, waving my arms frantically at a car coming by. The car stopped and it was a black haired girl.

"Sorry to disturb you, but where am I?" I asked in french. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Just outside Orleans." She pulled off and drove fastly away. I called out a sarcastic thanks, than screamed in frustration.

Okay, I guess I'll just follow the girl... I can't believe how right my mom was about keeping a water bottle in my bag. I am so grateful she's my mom! I walked fast down the highway, taking tiny sips of water to make it last. When I finally saw a sign that read "Welcome to Orleans!" I sighed in relief, wanting to jump um and down.

I ran on a found side walk, walking into a convenience store. I chugged the rest of my water, buying another 2 bottles and a grilled cheese sandwich. Before I can call Mike, I really need to find a place to stay. I found a good looking hotel, and got myself a room. I laid in the bed, taking out my phone and dialing Mike's number.

"Sorry, but you do not have long distance calling. Press one to buy now." I rolled my eyes. I guess I'l just have to go to Paris myself.

Until then, I really need some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, I feel confident this is a good enough chapter for you guys. =) But let me know in the reviews please! Thank you for reading =)<strong>


	41. Paris France, Day 14

**Just realized this story is half way to 100,000 words! YAY! Quick question, do you guys like the suspense? Or no? Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait... School coming, so expect it more often... sorry guys =(**

* * *

><p><strong>AJ's POV<strong>

"Okay guys, this is the cemetery." Mike led us past the gates.

"I feel like a detective!" I squealed, checking out all the tombstones.

"Eve, why do you have such a big purse with you?" Kelly questioned.

"Because! I come prepared." Eve replied.

"So what's exactly in it?" Christian asked.

"Oh, just some thin sweaters for each of us. Some bathing suits for each of us. Some water battles for each of us. And some hot food, for each of us." Eve grinned.

"Wow, you really are prepared for anything." Mike said.

"Guys, there are footprints all over the place. How do we know which is Maryse's?" Punk asked, kneeling to take closer looks at all the footprints.

"Easy," Kelly shrugged, flipping her hair and kneeling beside Punk. "Maryse is high class. She wouldn't wear sneakers even to a cemetery. These high-heeled footprints have to be her's."

"Well," Eve started, looking over Punk and Kelly's shoulders, "she has the same size foot as me. Let's just see if they match." She nudged Punk and Kelly to the side, stepping next to the footprint.

"Perfect fit!" John announced.

"They lead to that," Mike pointed to the new grave sight. "That's where Trinity's mother was going to be buried."

"They're the only footprints leading towards it." Punk pointed out.

"Other than the large footprints that come from the exact opposite direction that look like he was behind her and snatched her. Not to mention it looks like a man, but hey, no one really listens to the pipsqueak." I said with a pout.

"AJ, you're a genius!" Christian said, taking a closer look at the other footprints.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a grin.

"They lead back to where he came from." Punk pointed to the the footprints went.

"But the question is," Eve sighed, putting her hand on Mike's shoulder. "Where did he come from? And where did he go?"

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of following the footprints, we finally reached a road.<p>

"Great, how will we know where she is now?" John complained.

A car zoomed past, indicating the road goes south.

"How about all the guys and I go take this road south, and Kelly and AJ go back just in case Maryse comes back?" Eve planned.

"Great idea," Mike agreed.

"Terrible idea!" Kelly complained. "Like, no offence to AJ, but what are we going to do alone in Mike's house...?"

"You won't be alone, Trinity's home, and I need someone to take care of her while my mom goes on vacation with my sister and Jake." Mike explained.

"First, your mom is going on your sister's honeymoon?" I asked as Mike nodded and shrugged. I shivered. "Anyway, second, well what if whoever took Maryse come back and we're defenseless?"

Punk sighed. "Alright, I'll stay."

"No, you're going to be a big part of the investigation." Christian stopped him. "I'll go with Kelly and AJ, you guys go."

"Okay, see you guys in a few." John waved as we said our goodbyes and headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

We walked back to Mike's place, and sat on the couch awkwardly.

"Soo... Now what?" AJ asked.

"I'll go check on Trinity." I offered.

"Good idea, I'll start on lunch." AJ perked up, jumping off the couch and getting to work in the kitchen.

"I think I'll enjoy some of these DVDs." Christian pushed in a movie, laying back on the couch and pressing play on the remote.

I walked upstairs to check all the rooms. I checked the first, then the second, then the third, found Mike and Maryse's room, then to the last room. I opened the door and shrugged. She must be downstairs. I walked back down, looking in the computer room. Then checking the basement.

"Umm, guys? Where's Trinity?" I asked as I ran back up.

"Check the laundry room." Christian suggested.

"Okay, but I don't see why she would be there." I checked anyway. "Nope." I started to panic.

"Did you check all of upstairs? even the washroom?" Christian asked.

"Yes, and the one on the main floor, and the one in the basement."

"Then..." Christian trailed off.

"AJ," I called.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Have you seen Trinity?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"No, I thought she was a sleep." AJ called back.

The backdoor opened, making me jump. With a yelp, I ran to Christian for safety.

"Who's there?" Christian called out.

"Hello?" Trinity asked, poking her head into the living room.

"Oh, sorry," Christian apologized.

"Geez Trin, you scared me. I was looking all over for you!" I said with a sigh of relief, hugging the little girl. "Don't you know not to play outside without supervision?"

"But Mike's mother was outside with me. She just left, so I got scared and came in." Trinity explained.

"Okay, but don't do it again, okay?" Trinity nodded. "Okay good. Lunch will be ready soon, so go wash-up." Trinity nodded, rushing to the washroom.

"You'r good at being a mom." Christian commented.

I smirked. "More like I'm good with children. Now sit up straight and keep a good posture!" I ordered. Christian jumped and did as I said. I laughed. "I was only kidding."

"Right, I knew that..." Christian gave a nervous laugh of embarrassment.

"Aww, so cute." AJ said, leaning against the wall. Christian and I blushed. "Anyway, lunch is on the table." AJ announced, heading back into the kitchen.

"Yay!" I squealed, sitting in my seat. Oh, it looked soo good. French fries, french toast... "Umm AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you cook-"

"Just eat." AJ interrupted as Trinity joined us at the table. I shrugged, digging in.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

"How long have we been walking?" John asked.

"About 3 hours from our other stop, and all together it was about 6 hours." Punk answered.

John groaned. "Eve, can I have one of those water bottles?"

I pulled out a water bottle with John's name on it, handing it to him.

"Thanks," He said, gulping away at it.

"Maybe we should camp out, I mean, it's getting a little dark." I mentioned, stopping in my tracks.

Punk sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have let you come. You're like an old mother, 'Drink your water,' and 'Eat your food,' and 'Wear the sweater so you don't catch a cold,'! You nag, and it's seriously annoying." Punk snapped.

I gasped. "Excuse me? Fine! Then I won't give you any water, I won't feed you food, and I won't give you a sweater!"

"Guys, stop." Mike stood in between us.

"Whatever Eve!" Punk called as he walked to a tree and climbed it to the top.

"Uh!" I turned my back in frustration.

"By any chance, do you have a tent in your purse?" John asked. I glared at him and threw him a sweater. "Well, I guess this'll go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading =) Review please! =DD<strong>


	42. xoxo, Day 3

**OMG! After a long-waited time, here it is! =DD SUPER SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse's POV<strong>

The bright light shining in my eyes was enough to make me wake. I realized it was just the window, and it was about seven in the morning. Well, time to head up north! I have to get to Paris. And that is the only thing that will keep me motivated. Mike... Trinity...

I slipped out of bed, brushing my teeth and slipping on my coat. I checked out at the front desk, then got a taxi. This was going to be a long ride.

Once the taxi had I arrived, I slipped into the back seat. The driver looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked, his mouth curling in a perverted smile.

"Just drive." I commanded.

"Hm," He grunted, "you've got spunk. I like that,"

As he pulled off to the highway I had a feeling of total regret run through me. What was this man capable of?

He laughed, seeing the look on my face when he shoulder checked. That's when I knew something really isn't right with this man. He could be mental, or just plainly perverted.

I quietly opened my purse, checking for a weapon in case I needed it. There's my cellphone, but that's all I have to work with, so I have to use it right.

While the man kept driving I thought of ways to defend myself in case I needed it. At least he'd left the doors unlocked, so I can jump out of the car if I needed to, even if it's moving. I can hear Mike's voice telling me it's too dangerous, but what other choice would I have?

The car stopped at a gas station, I guess the driver needed to refuel. Might as well go use the washroom in the convenience store.

I got out, making my way to the washroom. After a while of washing my hands in the dirty sink, I wiped my hands and sighed, getting out and back into the taxi. This time I sat at the passenger seat.

The car started moving again, and the taxi driver seemed to be getting more and more perverted.

"Eh, Sweetheart, how about a little rest...?" He asked, and my eyes widened. Oh no...

He parked at the side of the road. His hand came to the bare knee, rubbing it and I shivered. No, no, this isn't happening right now!

He leaned in and I pushed against the door, pushing his face away. He growled, and I grabbed my phone, poking him in the eye. Oh, he was getting pissed. I was terrified, but the doors were locked. His hand shot up to my neck, his face inches from mine. The smell of alcohol was nauseating, and I had to bite my lip to keep down my breakfast.

"You don't mess with me, sweetheart. And now you'll face the consequences," He spoke right next to my ear, forcing a kiss on my lips.

I was so scared, I didn't want to remember the next things that happened...

* * *

><p>He left me. Battered, bruised, and naked. He got out of the car when he was finished and walked off, leaving me to die. And frankly, I could care less. I don't want to live right now, and I just want to be home! I need my mothers soothing voice, my sisters jokes. But my dad wouldn't even bother to be home.<p>

I realize now it was all a stupid mistake traveling around the world.

But Mike isn't a mistake. My gut said, and I couldn't argue. The thought of never being able to see Mike, Kelly, Eve, Trinity, and the rest of the gang is unbearable. It's the only thing that makes me sit up. It's the only thing that makes me dress myself slowly and painfully. I can't quit, not now. I'm too young, and if I didn't die from falling off the Eiffel Tower, then I won't die like this.

* * *

><p>I must have drifted off, or fainted after I dressed, because I woke up in the car to a light tap tap tap on the window. I screamed when I saw 4 figures. They can't be here to rape me too!<p>

It was pouring rain, so I couldn't see the faces of the 4 figures. The one tapping on the window opened his or her mouth, and I could tell they were speaking, but I couldn't hear what. I pressed my back on the other door, scared to death.

One of the 4 figures punched the glass window on the window seat, and the glass broke. I screamed, and the man -you could clearly tell by the strong build- unlocked the doors.

I just broke down crying when all four doors opened, and then I heard the familiar voice...

"Maryse! You're okay!" It was Mike, wrapping his protective arms around me, and I cried into them, still scared to death.

"Maryse! What happened to you?" Eve asked, getting in on the other side of me.

I shook my head. "I just want to go back," I said through my tears, seeing Punk and John turned in their seats, looking at me. John was in the passenger seats, Punk was driving.

Mike held me tight, nodding to Punk, who nodded back before igniting the engine and driving off.

I felt so safe with the crew, I leaned my head on Mike's shoulder, and held Eve's hand. Eve handed me a granola bar, but otherwise the drive was silent, and I couldn't be more grateful to be able to relax and doze off in the comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, How was that? Did I disappoint? Or was it worth the wait ;P<strong>


	43. Paris France, Day 15

**I know guys! I understand if you want to kill me! =/ But I have some new inspirations thanks to the wonderful DeathDaisy! Love you, and stay AWESOME****! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

"Ugh, how are we going to have any fun in this rain?" I asked, chin on my hand, looking out the window.

"Stop moping and start sleeping, it's eight and you're setting a bad example for Trinity." AJ said, pulling blankets out of the closet.

"So, who's going where?" Christian asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me away from the windowsill. I shriek then giggle, as he spins me around.

"I'll take the spare. You two can take Mike and Maryse's room." AJ said with a smile, already making her way up.

"Gross!" I complained, throwing a couch pillow at the stairs, missing AJ by an inch. AJ smirked before running to the spare and locking the door behind her.

Christian shrugged. "Guess we're taking Maryse and Mike's room."

I gave a look of disgust. "I guess. I wonder ehere everybody is right now? If they're gonna be able to find her...?"

Christian sighed, sitting down and I followed. He rubbed my leg and gave me a hard stare. "We can't be too sure. For now all we can do is hope and pray they're all safe, and that they'll be home soon."

I nodded, before sticking my arms out towards him. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, hoisting me up and carrying my upstairs.

**Eve's POV**

After finally making it home at three in the morning, we all decided to just go to bed. We didn't want to wake up the others, so Punk just slept on the couch while Mike and Maryse crawled into bed in Melissa's old bed in her old room. Although it's very disrespectful, there was nowhere else to sleep, so John and I slept in Mike's mother's room.

When morning came I walked downstairs, getting the pleasant feeling of delicious smelling odors filling my nostrils. I walked towards the kitchen, and saw AJ Lee setting the table with plates and food.

She turned to me in surprise. I waved to her and gave her a hug. She pressed her finger to her lips, indicating to stay silent. She smiled deviously before getting out two pots and handing them to me.

"Would you care to do the honours?" She asked.

I laughed, nodding my head. we tiptoed upstairs, giggling our heads off. We stood in the middle of the hallway, before I banged the two pots together. I continuously banged as AJ called breakfast.

There were groans and curses from all around. Trinity walked out holding her ears. I bit my lip, mumbling a sorry before lightly tapping the pots together.

The others walked out of the bedrooms, glaring at us. AJ ran downstairs to wake up Punk.

"Really? Really?" Mike asked, looking at me with an annoyed expression. I shrugged, setting the pots down.

I ran downstairs and sat at the table, waiting for the rest to join. Maryse sighed, sharing a plate with Mike, as she wasn't very hungry.

We ate in silence, all of us. The only noise was the sound of spoons touching plates. Finally I stopped eating, setting down my spoon and fork and looking at each individual. Everybody else stopped too, looking around at each other.

"I think we've had enough traveling for a while." Maryse announced. Her voice was weak, and she clung to Mike for dear life.

"I... Agree." Kelly said, sighing.

The rest of us nodded. I closed my eyelids for a moment before opening them once again.

"It is getting close to fall. We have to go back to school." I reminded.

"So... We're all just gonna pack up an go?" Trinity asked.

Maryse nodded. "I can't live here. I want to live where I feel safe. The only place I really feel safe is home, where my parents are."

Kelly shuddered. "There are some bad memories back home."

I rolled my eyes. "There are some bad memories here also."

Maryse sighed. "We'll leave soon. We need to pack and get on the first flight to L.A. as soon as possible."

**Maryse's POV**

It took everything in me to stay strong and keep my voice steady. I hate being the buzzkill to my friends's fun, but I just can't take this anymore. Enough is enough! I was kidnapped, then raped. Those horrifying experiences traumatize people for life.

Mike gave me an assuring look. I know he's one hundred and ten percent behind me, just like the rest of the gang. Going home will be just what I need. And I really hope the rest understand.

"So it's settled?" I asked. Everybody smiled at me and nodded.

I gave them the best smile I could manage before nodding to them. "Great."

A phone buzzed and everybody pulled theirs out. John stood from his seat, indicating it would only take a minute, before walking off into the kitchen.

Eve gave a little curious look, then shrugged it off.

Kelly and Christian went upstairs and went to sleep in one of the rooms.

Punk turned his head to AJ. "Wanna go walk around?" he asked.

AJ gave him a little smile before nodding. "Sure, sounds fun."

They got up and took their coats, heading out the door.

Eve turned to Trinity. "Okay sweetheart, help me wash the dishes and clean the house before grandma gets home, and I'll give you candy!"

Trinity nodded anxiously, jumping up and clearing the table.

"Seems Christian and Kelly have the right idea. Wanna go to bed?" Mike whispered in my ear.

"Yes!" I said, really needing the rest. Mike lifted me bridal style and carried me to my room, setting me down on our bed. I closed my heavy eyelids and drifted off, my head laying on Mike's shoulder.

**AJ's POV**

Punk and I had decided to take a trip around Paris since we'd be leaving soon. Everybody else was sleeping again. It must've been a really rough trip...

Punk held the umbrella over both our heads. He smiled down at me and kicked a rock my way, bringing me back to life.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. "I know now's not the perfect time to ask, but what happened after you guys found Maryse?"

Punk sighed, giving me a once over. "I'm only going to tell you because you're AJ."

I smiled, giving a little shrug and kicking the puddle in front of us.

"We were walking all day and night. We finally saw this man come out of a car and run away when he saw us. We could see movement in the car, and we knew something or someone was in there. We didn't even care if it wasn't Maryse, we wanted to help whatever was in that car." Punk sighed, thinking back to the occasion. "Mike opened the car door and we all got in. Maryse was crying, and her body was bare. She'd been raped. Mike gave her his coat and she didn't want to talk about it as I drove home."

I gasped, feeling tears threatening to fall. So much had happened...

"Thanks for tell me." I said, taking his free hand in mine, as I wiped away at the tears that were falling down my cheeks. He took his hand away from mine, only to wrap his arm around my shoulders and kiss my forehead.

"I was so devastated about how low she looked. She felt worthless, you could tell. I know it's a terrible thing to say, but I'm so glad it wasn't you."

"I wish it were me! I don't want to see Maryse go through that..."

"Don't say that!"

"Although I wouldn't have handled the situation any better than Maryse. In fact, I'd be so much worse. She's so strong, anybody would be able to admit that."

Punk gripped onto me tighter. "Let's just try to steer clear from trouble, okay?"

I nodded. I tilted my head up, giving him a passionate kiss, before pulling back and sighing. "We'll all move on from this soon... I hope..."

* * *

><p><strong>Eep! New inspiration! Eep! REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
